Las Enseñanzas del Héroe de Konoha
by Chicxulub Kukulkan
Summary: Antes de que dé inicio la 4º Guerra Ninja, se han recibido reportes de misteriosos ataques alrededor del mundo. Naruto deberá detenerlos; pero antes, tendrá que ayudar a alguien "especial" para lograrlo.
1. Prólogo

_**Las Enseñanzas del Héroe de Konoha**_

**Prólogo.**

_...Shinra Tensei!_

_Una aldea es reducida a escombros. Cinco rostros esculpidos en una montaña son testigos mudos del acontecimiento. Una dolorosa tortura perpetrada por una sola persona que se proclama a si mismo, un dios. Todos los habitantes miran alrededor preguntándose, ¿por qué? Sólo uno acierta a decir que el responsable busca a un aldeano en particular, a un compañero._

_En alguna parte de lo que fuera esta aldea, una chica con cabello cual flor de cerezo implora el regreso de una persona...y las súplicas son escuchadas. Un joven rubio, con ojos amarillos y párpados rojos, envuelto en una capa roja con flamas negras, un gran pergamino a la espalda y acompañado de seis ranas, llega al lugar del desastre._

_Una joven rubia está enfurecida y con el corazón destrozado al verse incapaz de hacerle frente al dueño de esos ojos pálidos con un enigmático patrón circular concéntrico. Pero dispuesta a dar la vida por aquello que sus antecesores protegieron, se dispone a entrar en liza con él y cinco personas más._

_Pero él se adelanta a las intenciones de ella. A punto de que la luz de sus ojos le sea arrebatada, el joven de las ranas la salva de la muerte. La rubia ve no sólo al joven; a su lado izquierdo ve a otro rubio ataviado con una capa blanca de flamas rojas y una inscripción del mismo color que parece decir: Yondaime Hokage. A su lado derecho, un hombre alto, de nívea y larga cabellera y portando un traje shinobi antiguo. Le dice a la mujer de ojos miel que como Líder de la aldea no se preocupe de personas como esas._

_Y la pelea empezó. Se veía difícil. Pero, gracias a la información recolectada por personas valiosas para él, logró vencer a cinco de los seis. Pero no todo es miel y rosas. El que se nombra a sí mismo dios mata a una de las ranas del joven y captura al rubio enterrándole unas estacas metálicas por todo su cuerpo. Una pequeña conversación tiene lugar...acerca de la paz. Pero ninguno logra entenderse, como habría deseado aquel al que llamaban, Sensei. A lo lejos alguien observa, angustiada, la escena._

_Todo parece perdido. El hombre de cabello naranja está por marcharse con el joven rubio como rehén cuando...una chica de cabello cual manto nocturno y ojos cual Luna Llena irrumpe, con determinación, a proteger a esa persona que tanto admira...a la persona con la que siempre caminar ha querido...que la salvo de sí misma...a la persona que ama. Valiente, se enfrenta a él; pero es inútil. En un instante, es vencida...y empalada. El hombre de ojos pálidos le dice al rubio que el amor trae sacrificio y que el sacrificio trae odio. Los ojos azules del rubio se vuelven rojos...y estalla de ira. Ahora, frente al hombre de capa negra con nubes rojas aparece una aterradora bestia de color rojo y negro, con seis colas y un esqueleto como armadura..._

En las antípodas del impacto, bajo la luz de una creciente Luna, un misterioso grupo hace su arribo a una aldea. Ellos, sin embargo, no buscan personas con seres encerrados en su cuerpo, sino algo más importante: información. Para ello, habrán de infiltrarse...y atacar, si es necesario. Pero en esta aldea hay también hombres y mujeres valientes que no dudarán ofrendar su vida, como se está haciendo en aquella aldea lejana. Distante, sí, pero a veces el destino tiene otros planes preparados, sobre todo, cuando una guerra que alguien más misterioso y aterrador, al mundo declarado ha, está en puerta.

* * *

><p>Esta historia surgió de lo más profundo de mi oscura mente, jeje. Lo único que les puedo adelantar es que habrá muchas sorpresas a lo largo de la historia.<p>

**Disclaimer. Los personajes de _Naruto_ no me pertenecen (desgraciadamente :) ), sino a Masashi Kishimoto.**


	2. Sombras en la claridad de la Jungla

**Sombras en la claridad de la Jungla**.

Bajo el lienzo oscuro de diamantes bordado y por una creciente luna rematado, nos encontramos en una aldea cuya característica más notoria es el encontrarse rodeada de lagunas. Son aproximadamente las 10 de la noche; todo luce tranquilo y se siente una temperatura agradable. Las cigarras cantan y se observan algunas luciérnagas cerca de uno de los apacibles cuerpos de agua.

Parece que el Tiempo es amigo de este lugar, pues se ha encargado de construir un muro de basalto y granito, cubriéndolo a su vez de ramas espinosas; todo ello con el fin de proteger a sus habitantes. Al internarse en esta aldea, notamos que la mano del hombre ha tenido la cooperación de este gran amigo; a donde quiera que uno dirija la mirada nos encontramos con edificaciones de antigüedad considerable, pero que aún conservan su función como alojamiento o lugar de trabajo.

A las puertas de esta aldea se encuentran diversos grupos de shinobis que la resguardan celosamente, aprovechando el cobijo del manto estrellado para no advertir de su presencia. Pero, contrario a otras ocasiones, esta noche no sería nada calmada. Un par de shinobis apostados en el mirador de la puerta suroeste se percata de que las cosas no marchan como normalmente. Logran divisar a varios encapuchados que comienzan a aparecer de la oscuridad de la jungla. Son cuatro personas envueltas en capuchas rojas como la sangre y que no dejan ver más allá de los ojos y las manos. Aquellos guardias que les avistaron les hicieron frente, pero antes de lograr hacer una advertencia, cayeron ambos. El misterioso grupo, al abrigo de la noche, se internó en la aldea. Uno de ellos señala hacia una dirección, haciendo notar un edificio más antiguo que el resto.

—Así que, ¿ahí es? —preguntó uno de los desconocidos.  
>—La descripción es correcta, ese es el lugar —respondió otro.<br>—Entonces, ¡¿qué esperamos, hmmp? —agregó el tercero.  
>—Hagámoslo antes de que Él venga por nosotros —expresó un cuarto, de menor estatura y a quien se le escucha una voz más bien, femenina.<p>

El grupo se dispone a internarse en la aldea, mimetizándose entre las sombras engendradas por la noche. Aquellos que se atreven a hacerles frente, caen asfixiados e inmovilizados al simple paso del misterioso grupo. En cuestión de minutos se encuentran a unos veinte metros de la torre que divisaran a las puertas de la aldea, distribuyéndose cada integrante a los puntos cardinales de la mencionada construcción. Cada uno de ellos va colocando unos extraños objetos en puntos estratégicos de la misma, alejándose minutos más tarde de ella y reuniéndose de nuevo, a unos cincuenta metros de distancia.

—Espero no enloquezcas como siempre acostumbras —dijo uno de los encapuchados.  
>—¡No me molestes! ¡Sólo guarda silencio y observa! ¡Hmmp! —respondió el interpelado.<p>

Los otros dos no expresaron palabra alguna ante esta pequeña discusión.

Segundos después se escucha una estruendosa explosión que comienza a incendiar los pisos inferiores del objetivo, además de extinguir el flujo eléctrico que envolvía al lugar; la luna y las estrellas de esta noche suplen dicha función ahora. El evento no pasa desapercibido, por lo que los diversos grupos de patrullaje comienzan a movilizarse rápidamente hacia diversos sectores en grupos de tres. Uno de esos grupos acude al lugar de los hechos. Al amparo de la oscuridad nocturna, acentuada por el estallido provocado, llega a las alturas de un edificio cercano a los cuatro encapuchados.

—¿Quiénes son ellos? —pregunta con voz grave un hombre enmascarado, alto y de complexión robusta.  
>—No tengo idea, pero si tuviese que adivinar, parece que provienen de Tsuchi no Kuni, por el explosivo que acaban de usar —dijo una chica de cuerpo bien formado, también enmascarada.<br>—Bien, entonces, ¡tras ellos! —arengó el tercero y líder de grupo; al contrario de los otros dos, él no porta máscara, sino más bien un antifaz metálico que se ajusta a la superficie de su rostro y, por lo poco que la noche deja ver, tiene cabello largo a nivel de la cintura.

El escuadrón examina rápidamente al sospechoso cuarteto; inmediatamente, el Líder dicta las instrucciones:

—Kuma —dirigiéndose al hombre robusto—, encárgate del tipo encorvado. Ran, tú encárgate del otro —señalándolo y viendo a la chica— yo me ocuparé de los otros dos —dijo el Líder del grupo al tiempo que sacaba un extraño kunai con un sello rojo atado, de su cinturón.

Acto seguido lanza el kunai y, antes de que alcance su objetivo, el Líder del trío hace unos sellos (Inu, Uma, Hitsuji). Inmediatamente, el kunai explota, cubriendo a los encapuchados con humo negro.

—¿¡Pero qué demonios es esto! —grita furioso uno de ellos.  
>—¡Esto es una emboscada! —profieren la chica encapuchada y el encorvado al unísono.<br>—Es mejor que se tranquilicen —menciona otro de los encapuchados, al tiempo que extiende su mano izquierda, de la que pueden notarse unas uñas pintadas de negro— intentan separarnos para encargarse de nosotros.

Antes de que el humo se disipara, el grupo que atacó fue tomado por sorpresa, pues uno de los integrantes del trío es capturado. Ran y su capitán se percatan de ello, pero el encapuchado fue más rápido. Kuma cae a los pies de quien lo jaló, quebrándose su máscara al momento del impacto, dejando ver un rostro moreno de facciones duras, con una notoria cicatriz que le atravesaba desde arriba del ojo derecho, pasando a la izquierda de la nariz y la boca, finalizando unos centímetros por debajo ésta.

—¡Kusooo! ¡Atrapó a Kuma! —dijo el Líder del escuadrón.  
>—Pero miren qué tenemos aquí, un integrante del Clan Mishima; hace muchos años que no veía a uno —dijo el encapuchado que capturó al robusto shinobi, riendo a la vez.<br>—¡Ya deja de jugar y mátalo, hmmp! —le incrimina el sujeto de los explosivos.  
>—El sonido que emite su corazón acaba de delatar su posición —pensó el encapuchado encorvado mientras observaba la pequeña discusión de sus acompañantes—. Yo me encargo de los otros —dijo el mismo a los otros, lanzando un golpe hacia la ubicación de los miembros restantes del escuadrón.<br>—¡Ran, cuidado! —grita el Líder a la chica, apartándose ambos de un salto y cayendo a 50 metros apartados uno del otro antes de que los impacte la onda de choque, que logra golpear a Ran.  
>—¡¿Pero qué? ¡¿Qué clase de jutsu es este? ¿Acaso son de...? —piensa Ran consternada y tratando inútilmente de cubrirse los oídos.<br>—Yo me encargaré de él, Ran. Tú ocúpate del otro —grita el Líder a su compañera.  
>—Demo, ¿y Kuma, Taichoo? —responde angustiada ella.<br>—No te precipites, él sabrá qué hacer —añade el Mando shinobi.  
>—Torpes, puedo sentir las vibraciones del aire que provocan sus movimientos, no escaparán —diciéndose para sí el encorvado, mientras lanza tres golpes más.<p>

A punto de dar en el blanco, el Líder del escuadrón aparece tras el atacante de forma sorpresiva y, mediante una combinación de Taijutsu (un codazo con el brazo izquierdo, gancho al hígado con el derecho, uppercut con el izquierdo, puñetazo directo al rostro con el derecho), consigue lanzarlo varios metros y ponerlo fuera de combate, momentáneamente. Pero al instante escucha el sonido de unos cascabeles. Logra ver tres agujas con cascabeles atados y las esquiva, pero otras tres que no escuchó se incrustan en su brazo izquierdo.

—Maldición, usó los cascabeles para distraerme —pensó el enmascarado de metal.  
>—Nada mal, no cayó en mi Genjutsu —dijo con voz baja la encapuchada—. Creo que se debe a que tiene su rostro cubierto con ese material extraño —pensó a la vez.<br>—Demonios, han conseguido separarme de Ran —gruñía el Líder por lo bajo.

**\\\\\\**

—¿¡Qué haremos con él! —dijo uno de los encapuchados que estaba detrás de Kuma.  
>—Sólo observa —respondió su interlocutor.<p>

Cerca de ahí se encontraba Ran, disponiéndose a ayudar a su compañero. Cual sería su sorpresa cuando:

—¿¡Kuma, que te ocurre! —retrocede intempestivamente Ran.  
>—¡No soy yo, Ran! ¡Mi cuerpo se mueve por sí solo! —grita Kuma a su compañera tras levantar una gigantesca hacha de hierro que clavó al suelo. Y nuevamente ataca, lanzando varios hachazos a diestra y siniestra.<br>—¿¡Qué es lo que te sucede, Kuma! ¿Acaso te has vuelto loco? —gime Ran, angustiada.  
>—¡Ya te dije que no soy yo! —le responde un Kuma que tampoco entiende lo que sucede.<br>—Son bastante fuertes los shinobis del Clan Mishima; veamos cuanto tiempo resiste esa mujer —dice para sí mismo el encapuchado, que sigue teniendo su mano izquierda alzada a nivel del pecho, ligeramente extendida hacia adelante y moviendo sus dedos de una forma muy particular.  
>—Tengo que parar esto. Controlado o no, Kuma es capaz de matarme si usa su... —piensa Ran que, jadeante, observa a Kuma. Pero sus temores se ven cristalizados cuando Kuma comienza a adoptar una extraña postura.<br>—¡Nandato!, ¿acaso serás capaz de...? —grita a Kuma, desesperada.  
>—Maestro, ¿qué hace? ¡Deje de jugar con él, hmmp! —reclama uno de los encapuchados.<br>—Tranquilízate, o lo usaré pero en tu contra —dice el otro, quien tiene el brazo derecho oculto entre esas extrañas ropas, moviendo sus dedos de la misma forma que su mano izquierda, algo de lo que Ran ya se percata.

A su vez, Kuma levanta por encima de su cabeza el brazo derecho, que porta esa enorme hacha; su brazo izquierdo se extiende hacia adelante y baja a nivel del ombligo, flexionándose hacia a la derecha un poco; la pierna izquierda se extiende totalmente, mientras que la derecha se flexiona totalmente.

—¿Qué tan devastador será el ataque más fuerte de los Mishima ahora que lo controlo, después de muchos años de haberme enfrentado a uno del clan? —se decía a sí mismo el sujeto que movía sus dedos al tiempo que Kuma se movía, como haría un titiritero.  
>—Ese es el Ryuseiken Bakuhatsu (Explosión de Meteoro) de los Mishima —pensaba Ran mientras recordaba...<p>

**###**

—¡Impresionante! —decía una joven Ran, maravillada—. ¡Enséñame ese jutsu! —le pedía a Kuma con ojos muy abiertos y brillantes.  
>—Puedo, pero te tomará muchos años aprenderlo, ya que tienes que dominar Doton y un arma de impacto a la perfección —le dijo Kuma, tratando de tranquilizarla.<br>—Demo, demo. ¡Qué malo eres!  
>—Sé que algún día lograrás hacerlo, pero primero, mejora en el uso del Katon, he observado que eres muy hábil en ello, más incluso de lo que fue Nidaime-sama.<br>—¡Muy bien, Kuma! ¡Dominaré el Katon mejor que Nidaime-sama y algún día te mostraré un jutsu increíble!

**###**

—Un jutsu aprendido del Clan Raigoro, mejorado por los Mishima con el uso de armas, aunque no es obligatorio que así sea, es mortal de todas formas. Y ahora que lo veo, el extraño movimiento de manos de ese tipo me recuerda a los marionetistas de Kaze no Kuni y, más concretamente, a los shinobis de Sunagakure no Sato —pensaba Ran mientras analizaba el movimiento de ambos.

**\\\\\\**

En el extremo opuesto del antiguo edificio.

—Así que usa Senbon con cascabeles atados para distraer a su oponente —dijo el Líder del escuadrón, quien se encontraba oculto tras uno de los muros del antiguo edificio, habiendo recuperado una de las agujas con cascabeles—. No sólo eso, estos cascabeles no son ordinarios. Vibran con una frecuencia que provoca confusión de los centros nerviosos y así iniciar un Genjutsu. Afortunadamente, cuento con protección para este tipo de ataques.

Permaneciendo oculto, el Líder explora con una mirada rápida el campo de batalla, logrando ver parte de la capucha que cubre a su adversaria.

—¡Ahí viene! —advertido por el sonido del cascabel, el Líder del escuadrón salta.  
>—¡Idiota, te tengo! —piensa su atacante, al tiempo que muestra un brillo en su sonrisa contrastando con la oscuridad de su atuendo.<br>—¡Ahora! —observa el Líder a la encapuchada y saca tres kunai con sellos verdes atados. La encapuchada los esquiva.  
>—¡Qué puntería tan mala!<br>—¡Caíste en mi trampa! —piensa y sonríe el Líder.

Acto seguido, hace unos sellos (Tora, Uma, Nezumi), apareciendo al instante tres copias del Líder del escuadrón que golpean a la encapuchada, lanzándola a varios metros de distancia. Pero ésta tenía una sorpresa preparada; mientras cae, envía una enorme cantidad de sus agujas con cascabeles.

—¡Demonios, son demasiadas, no podré esquivarlas todas! —salta el Líder, tratando de evadirlas; sin embargo, alguien aparece a su espalda—. ¡Pero qué, tú de nuevo! —al tiempo que bloquea el ataque del encapuchado encorvado y empujándolo unos dos metros hacia adelante.  
>—¡Ahora verás de lo que somos capaces! —replica el encorvado, a la vez que expone su brazo derecho, que esta cubierto por un extraño dispositivo metálico, con el que se dispone a ejecutar un jutsu.<br>—Creo que es hora de acabar con estos tipos —se dice a sí mismo el Líder.

Inmediatamente, hace unos sellos (Usagi, Niwatori, Ino, Hitsuji, Hebi, Tora, Uma, Tora, Saru, Ino, Tora, Hebi, Uma, Hebi), golpeando el suelo con su puño derecho al finalizar. Sus adversarios saltan hacia él, lanzándose al ataque, pero,

—¡¿Qué demonios es esto? —grita la encapuchada.  
>—¡No puede ser! —gime el jorobado.<br>—¡Raiton: Tengoku Ryukagayaku! (Dragones Resplandecientes del Cielo) —grita el Líder al ver a ambos.

Al impactar el puño del Líder contra el suelo, aparecen un par de columnas de rayos que ascienden al cielo, tomando la forma de un dragón cada una, sometiendo a una violenta descarga a ambos encapuchados en el aire y elevándolos cada vez más. Cuando los dragones se disipan, el Líder del escuadrón realiza seis sellos más (Hebi, Uma, Hitsuji, Uma, Tora, Uma), sacando después, de una bolsa oculta en su cinturón, un pergamino que se transforma en una cadena de acero, que a modo de látigo golpea al suelo una vez más; a la voz de:

—¡Raiton: Shokoumon no Jutsu! (Puerta del Alba).

El resultado, una columna de energía de diez metros de diámetro que se ensancha rápidamente, separando y proyectando a ambos encapuchados a unos treinta metros de distancia, en direcciones opuestas. El encapuchado que aún manipula a Kuma observa como vuela uno de ellos (el encorvado del extraño dispositivo metálico en el brazo), viéndolo caer tras unos de los edificios cercanos a él.

—No puedo creer que me hayan obligado a realizar este jutsu, aunque no voy a negar que eran bastante buenos. Pero hay algo extraño, su modo de ataque pareciera como si hubieran sido colocados como frente de batalla...¡Kuma, Ran!...

**\\\\\\**

De regreso al combate con Kuma y Ran.

El shinobi fornido se dispone a realizar su jutsu (por mediación de otro de los encapuchados). Está a punto de golpear a Ran con esa enorme hacha cuando...es detenida repentinamente.

—¡No es posible, no puedo moverle! —grita dentro de sí el encapuchado que controla a Kuma.

Lo que ven todos es al Líder del escuadrón sosteniendo la gigantesca hacha de su compañero con las manos desnudas.

—¡Ran, ahora! —le ordena el Capitán.  
>—¡De acuerdo, Taichoo! —asiente la joven.<p>

Al escuchar a su Líder, Ran corre hacia el que controla a Kuma. Utilizando al Líder y el hacha de Kuma como plataforma, se impulsa cual gimnasta para hacer un poderoso salto. Mientras esta en el aire, realiza unos sellos (Hebi, Ino, Hitsuji, Hebi, Uma, Nezumi); una vez terminados, el cuerpo de Ran se envuelve en llamas.

—¡Katon: Yahouka no Tensho! (Vuelo de la Saeta de Fuego).

Y, como halcón que se lanza sobre su presa, ataca al tipo que controla a Kuma, asestando multitud de ataques con ese jutsu, literalmente pulverizándole. Tras una explosión de llamas, Ran se incorpora y, por otro lado, el Líder arrebata con las palmas de sus manos el hacha de las manos de Kuma, clavándose ésa a un metro de distancia de estos dos. Ran observa con felicidad a Kuma.

—¡Increíble! ¡Ni siquiera Nidaime-sama habría podido hacer algo así! —observa Kuma, con la boca muy abierta, a Ran.  
>—¡Esto es gracias a Usted! —expresa Ran en forma efusiva.<p>

El Líder sólo los observa, impasible y sin emitir palabra. De repente, comienza a llegar un pequeño enjambre de luciérnagas.

—¡Miren, las luciérnagas! —exclama con alegría Ran.

Ante la exclamación, el Líder se percata de ello, pero no logra hacer a tiempo la advertencia.

—¡Ran, Kuma, cuidado! ¡No son...!


	3. Opiniones diferentes de un mismo concept

**Opiniones diferentes de un mismo concepto.**

Kuma queda estupefacto al admirar ese joven, hermoso y fuerte cuerpo envuelto en llamas, el cual se arroja sobre aquel que lo tiene prisionero.

—¡Katon: Yahouka no Tensho!

Los ojos del fornido moreno visualizan la ardiente ráfaga que vuela por los cielos, en dirección a su captor. No sólo es un cuerpo llameante, es un corazón enfebrecido que anhela proteger a los que más quiere. El calor de las llamas hace que el adversario sucumba ante el ataque; únicamente quedan motas de polvo tras una furiosa secuencia de treinta y dos explosiones. En el punto de impacto quedó ella, sólamente.

La chica enmascarada finalmente se pone en pie; el Líder, por su parte, arrebata la enorme hacha de su compañero, clavándola a sólo un metro de ellos. La felicidad de la chica se hace escuchar, ante un impresionado Kuma y un sereno e impasible Líder. Ran corre a abrazar a Kuma, mientras que el Líder se acerca hacia el lugar del siniestro (el incendio). Es entonces que un pequeño enjambre de luciérnagas comienza a llegar

—¡Miren, las luciérnagas! ¡¿No son hermosas? —grita Ran con suma alegría.

Esto hace que el Líder gire rápidamente, tratando de advertir a sus compañeros.

—¡Ran, Kuma, cuidado! ¡No son...!

Una explosión de gran cobertura se produce al escucharse una voz:

—¡Katsu!

Tras disiparse el humo y empeorando el incendio, aparece otro de los encapuchados que se adentraron en esta aldea, y quien hasta el momento se había fusionado con las sombras nocturnas a fin de pasar desapercibido.

—¡Ya era tiempo de acabar con ellos, hmmp! —profiere el encapuchado; éste tenía su mano derecha frente a su rostro, en una posición característica—. Creo que con esto fue suficiente, ¡hmmp!

Pero cual sería su sorpresa cuando:

—¡Imposible! ¡Debí haberte hecho pedazos! —profiere el incrédulo encapuchado.  
>—Fue un buen ataque sorpresivo. Ni siquiera me diste tiempo de proteger adecuadamente a mis compañeros —decía esto el Líder tras salir de la copa de un árbol cercano; su antifaz metálico se hallaba agrietado por la explosión. Carga a Ran, sin máscara (pero su rostro no es visible) y a Kuma; uno en cada brazo—. Nunca pensé que utilizarías las luciérnagas de este lugar para plantarles explosivos; sólo puedo decir que fue asombroso —recostando el Líder a sus compañeros al pie del árbol en el que se refugiara de la explosión.<p>

Ante esto, una sonrisa maliciosa se percibe entre el oscuro fondo de la capucha.

—Hmmp, veo que te ha gustado, mi arte.  
>—¿Aún sigues con esas tonterías, Deidara? —se escucha una voz tras él.<br>—Vaya, y tú eras quien solía decir que no te hiciera esperar, Maestro Sasori —le reclamaba Deidara al tiempo que descubre su rostro.

Lo que estaba viendo el Líder lo dejó paralizado. Detrás de Deidara iba apareciendo un cuerpo que tomaba forma de entre el polvo formado tras la explosión que Ran provocara. Al final, se logra ver a un hombre pelirrojo de apariencia joven e inocente, y cubierto por esa túnica de tono sangriento.

—¡No puede ser posible! —observa desencajado el Líder a ambos—. ¡En los diez años que llevo haciendo misiones ANBU, ninguno de los que ha recibido el Ryuseiken Bakuhatsu o el Yahouka no Tensho ha sobrevivido! —masculla el Líder, rabioso.  
>—¡Es tiempo, de que me muestres tu miedo, hmmp! —exclama Deidara al tiempo que saca de entre sus ropajes una gran cantidad de escarabajos hechos con una extraña masa blanquecina.<br>—La información de Ran era correcta, ese tipo viene de Tsuchi no Kuni. Y si mal no recuerdo, esa es...  
>—¡Katsu!<br>—...Correcto, es arcilla explosiva de Iwagakure no Sato —al tiempo que el Líder evade la explosión.

Deidara comienza a correr hacia el edificio que se incendia, ascendiendo por las paredes de éste. El Líder trata de darle alcance, sin embargo, Deidara le arroja pequeños pájaros de arcilla que explotan apenas se encuentren cerca del Mando ANBU. En una muestra de habilidad, el rubio salta para salir del rango de ataque de su perseguidor, quedando a unos metros de Kuma y Ran. El Líder al ver esto, y mediante un ágil movimiento, logra interponerse en el camino de Deidara, entregándole un potente rodillazo que lo hace aterrizar a unos metros de Sasori. Inmediatamente el Líder corre a tomar el hacha de Kuma, arrojándola al par de ninjas, quienes la esquivan en el último segundo. El enmascarado de metal repite el movimiento de tomar el hacha, pero no contó con que el rubio de Iwa lo atrajo a una trampa.

—¡Intenta moverte ahora, hmmp!  
>—¡Pero qué demonios! —rezonga el Líder.<br>—¡Mírate, idiota, estás rodeado, hmmp, hmmp!  
>—Estoy seguro que ha sembrado explosivos en puntos estratégicos, no sólo a mi alrededor. Debajo mis pies debe haber una cantidad igual o mayor de estas criaturas de arcilla —reflexionaba el Líder.<br>—¿Qué sucede? ¿Acaso no eres capaz siquiera de moverte, hmmp? —ríe Deidara burlonamente.  
>—Sin temor a equivocarme, se trata de un usuario Doton, así que siempre intentará atacarme por sorpresa...¡Tengo una idea! —susurra el Líder para sí.<p>

Tras planear una estrategia, realiza una serie de sellos (Usagi, Niwatori, Hitsuji, Inu, Usagi, Niwatori, Ino, Hitsuji, Hebi, Uma, Ushi, Hitsuji, Saru, Ryu); acto seguido, saca un pergamino violeta que se transforma en una cadena de acero (la misma cadena que usó minutos antes), lanzando un violento latigazo acompañado de descargas eléctricas dirigidas hacia Deidara.

—¡¿Raiton?, ¡no me vencerán de nuevo con eso! —profiere Deidara al tiempo que esquiva las descargas del látigo del Líder.  
>—¡Es muy rápido! —piensa el Líder, observando la trayectoria de Deidara.<p>

Al tiempo que el rubio se movía, realizaba movimientos con sus brazos, con lo cual, los escarabajos de arcilla comenzaban a volar hacia el Líder. Éste, con su mano derecha, soltaba latigazos hacia los insectos que le atacaran, hacia la izquierda, derecha y hacia el suelo, deshaciéndose de un buen número de aquéllos. Inmediatamente lanza un latigazo frontal idéntico al que iniciara la liza con Deidara, obteniendo el mismo resultado. No obstante, el Líder se muestra complacido por el movimiento que hizo Deidara, y comienza a seguirlo.

—¡Te tengo! —piensa el Capitán.  
>—¡Hmmp, idiota! —sonríe Deidara. A su vez, coloca su mano derecha en su característica posición. El Capitán se detiene para cambiar de dirección; pero, cuando sus pies tocan tierra, se da cuenta de que cayó en otra trampa del rubio.<br>—¡Hmmp, hmmp! ¡Katsu! —seguido de una estruendosa explosión.

Deidara se muestra complacido por esa muestra de su arte, a lo que Sasori sonríe, no sin recriminarle que no olvide que el arte es aquello que prevalece por toda la eternidad. En medio de la discusión, Deidara es golpeado por la espalda con un codazo del Líder, que arroja al rubio a unos cinco metros de distancia.

—¿¡Cómo es que escapaste! —vocifera un Deidara más que enfurecido, al tiempo que se incorporaba.  
>—Creo que deberías poner más atención en el campo de batalla.<br>—¿¡Pero que demonios quieres decir!

Sin mediar palabra, el Líder ataca de nuevo. Ambos, se enfrascan en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo sin parar, intercambiando todo tipo de golpes hacia la cara, tórax, abdomen y en ocasiones deteniendo sus golpes. Sasori sólo se limita a mirar la escena, aunque sonríe por lo bajo. Repentinamente, el rubio comienza a moverse más rápido y de forma impredecible para el Capitán del escuadrón, pues evade todos los ataques del miembro ANBU, lo que empieza a desesperar a éste. Tomando de nuevo su cadena-látigo, ataca de la misma forma en que se deshizo de los escarabajos.

—¡¿Cómo es que se empezó a mover así? —intenta explicarse el Líder; mira furtivamente la gigantesca hacha de Kuma y luego a Deidara.  
>—¡¿Qué harás para vencerme ahora, eeh? —le grita un sonriente Deidara.<br>—¡Esto! —lanzándole un poderoso latigazo electrificado que pasa a un lado del rubio.  
>—¡Eres un pobre perdedor, haz perdido tu puntería!<p>

El Líder vuelve a arrojar otra ronda de descargas con su látigo que pasan de nuevo a los lados de Deidara, demostrándole su jugada...las ráfagas de energía van dirigidas hacia Sasori, a quien arroja a varios metros de distancia de ambos.

—¿¡Cómo es que se dio cuenta! —se pregunta un Sasori sorprendido.  
>—¡Tú, bastardo! —masculla Deidara.<br>—¡Ahora sigues! —volviendo a desprender una descarga eléctrica hacia Deidara, que la esquiva; pero, el Líder hace un movimiento que desconcertó al artista. Tira del látigo, con lo que la ráfaga de rayos regresa hacia el ninja de Iwa; sin que éste pueda evitarlo, recibe la descarga a sus espaldas, al tiempo que es proyectado hacia el Líder.  
>—¡Es tiempo de acabar contigo! ¡Raiton: Raihebi! (Serpiente de Rayos) —comienza a realizar ese jutsu ahora que Deidara está en su rango de ataque; el rubio recibe latigazos electrificados sin parar, un total de treinta y dos. Cuando golpea con el último, realiza otro jutsu más poderoso que el anterior—. ¡Raiton: Hyakuyattsu Orochinagi! (Mordida de las 108 Serpientes) —una portentosa descarga que, literalmente, hace pedazos a Deidara.<p>

Ahora el Líder observa a Sasori, quien, sin expresión alguna, se prepara para batirse de nuevo con aquél; sin embargo,

—¡Katsu! —suceden numerosas explosiones sucesivas sin que el Líder lo advirtiera.  
>—¡Estás completamente loco! —susurra Sasori.<br>—¿¡Qué te ha parecido eso, hmmp! —alega Deidara, quien da un poderoso salto para caer inmediatamente sobre una lechuza gigantesca que ya tenía tiempo sobrevolando la aldea.

Sin embargo, el Líder logra escapar de ese rosario de explosiones. Queda sorprendido por lo que ve sobre su cabeza.

—¡Imposible! ¡El Hyakuyattsu Orochinagi debió acabar con él!  
>—¡Toma esto! —enviando Deidara una gran cantidad de pequeños halcones de arcilla hacia el Líder, provocando una serie de violentas explosiones al darle alcance. Sin embargo, el Líder consigue evadir todas.<br>—¡¿Cómo es que ha conseguido escapar del C1 y el C2? —piensa el artista y mirando al dragón de arcilla que sobrevolaba a más altura que Deidara.  
>—Es muy peligroso, debo deshacerme de él antes que se le ocurra algo más arriesgado —se dice a sí mismo el Líder. Toma de nuevo su cadena-látigo, pero le es arrebatada de las manos.<br>—¡¿Pero qué demonios?  
>—Veo que no puedes hacer mucho sin esa arma tuya —indica Sasori, que explota.<br>—¿Un clon explosivo? —queda boquiabierto el Líder, que logró escapar nuevamente de la explosión.  
>—Ahora es momento de terminar con esto —grita Deidara a todo pulmón. En ese momento, comienza a reunir una gran cantidad de arcilla y derramarla a unos metros delante del Sasori que explotó momentos antes; el verdadero, está junto a Deidara.<br>—¡Demonios, Deidara!, ¿qué piensas hacer? —le recrimina Sasori al rubio.  
>—Sólo observe, Maestro; a esto es a lo que llamo una verdadera obra de arte.<br>—¡Ya basta de tus estupideces, Deidara!  
>—¡Oh no, esto luce verdaderamente mal! ¡Debo detenerlo! —observa el Líder.<p>

Sin pensarlo dos veces, el Líder ejecuta una serie de sellos a toda velocidad (Usagi, Niwatori, Ino, Hitsuji, Hebi, Tora, Uma, Tora, Saru, Ino, Tora, Hebi, Uma, Hebi), e inmediatamente se lanza sobre esa gran masa de arcilla que comienza a tomar una extraña forma.

—¡C4 Karura! Ni siquiera atacó así cuando fuimos tras el Shukaku —se dice a sí mismo Sasori, con los ojos muy abiertos.  
>—¡Hmmp, hmmp! Ahora...¿pero qué?... —observa el rubio, quien no da crédito a lo que ve—. ¡Deberías de huir, no atacarme de frente!<br>—¡Toma esto! —abalanzándose hacia la extraña masa de arcilla—. ¡Raiton: Tengoku Ryukagayaku! —impactando al Deidara gigante que estaba a punto de formarse, a Deidara y Sasori que estaban posados sobre la lechuza y al dragón de arcilla del C2, explotando todo el conjunto.

Tras esto, el Líder cae de rodillas, mostrando ya signos de agotamiento. Pero lo que ve a continuación le congela la sangre. Del polvo suspendido en el aire, comienzan a formarse, por separado, ambos cuerpos, el del rubio y el del pelirrojo, cayendo frente a él. No sólo ellos; también, a unos cuantos metros de distancia, aparecen los otros encapuchados que los acompañaban antes.

—¡Ese es el jutsu que vi hace unos minutos, ha inutilizado el C4 Karura y hacernos volar en pedazos! —exclama Sasori.  
>—Este tipo y sus Raiton —observa Deidara al Líder con ojos llenos de ira—, ¡tienes una buena apreciación artística, pero tu patética actitud ya me tiene harto! —le reprocha el artista al Capitán.<br>—¡Esto lo pagarás muy caro! —le recrimina el encapuchado del extraño antebrazo metálico.  
>—¡Ya fue suficiente de tus estúpidas técnicas! —profiere la encapuchada, preparando sus Senbon, bañadas en un liquido morado intenso.<p>

El Líder mira a los cuatro, sin creer aún lo que ve. Reflexionaba sobre que ha hecho mal y cómo es que ha sobrevivido a ataques muy riesgosos. Observa a los cuatro nuevamente, y luego, centra su atención en el ninja de Iwa y en el de Suna. Logra percatarse de un detalle, que le deja más desconcertado aún. Cree saber de que se trata, pero duda en atacar. Sabe que todo es inútil ahora, pues ha usado sus mejores y más mortíferos ataques. Insiste en pensar que se equivocó, que arriesgó su vida y la de sus compañeros. Comienzan a salir los recuerdos a flote, pero en cuanto logra ver las imágenes, se hinca y comienza a tirar de su largo cabello, implorando que se detengan. No puede más.

—Veo que estas delirando...¡terminaré contigo si eso quieres, porque yo si lo quiero, hmmp! —vocifera Deidara—. ¡Katsu!

El Líder logra escapar, aunque esta vez, le resultó más difícil.

—¡¿Cómo es que logras escapar de mis manifestaciones artísticas?  
>—Te dije que mires bien a tu alrededor —señalando el líder hacia los arboles y edificios cercanos a ellos.<p>

Lo que veía Deidara lo dejó sin habla. Había una enorme cantidad de kunai con sellos rojos por todas partes; aunque, no eran kunai comunes.

—¡¿Pero que diablos?  
>—Todos esas marcas tienen un propósito, y es ayudarme a escapar. He colocado parte de mi chakra en esos sellos, sincronizados de tal modo que cuando la fuente mayor altera su frecuencia normal, la fuente más cercana se encarga del trabajo. Básicamente, lo que hago es auto-invocarme. Es un jutsu que aprendí de un gran shinobi hace ya mucho tiempo. Pero descuida, aún no lo perfecciono.<br>—¡¿Cuándo fue que lo hiciste? —le grita Deidara ya colmada su paciencia.  
>—Desde el inicio —responde el Capitán.<br>—¡Qué...la bomba de humo! —la reacción de Sasori no se hace esperar.  
>—Correcto, el kunai que arrojé tenía un sello como éste —mostrándoles a todos un kunai idéntico al que arrojó, para emboscarlos, estrategia que no le funcionó del todo bien.<br>—¡Ya deja de hacerte el importante! —reclama Deidara, más que fastidiado.  
>—Pero si escapaste tú, ¿cómo es que pudiste salvar a tus compañeros? —le cuestiona Sasori, más tranquilo que su acompañante.<br>—Es algo más complicado. Requiere del dominio de una gran velocidad y de la invocación inversa. Sin embargo, la explosión de tu compañero me tomó por sorpresa; no fui lo suficientemente rápido —Le responde el Líder a Sasori—. Pero de nada servirá si estos tipos siguen con vida tras recibir ataques tan devastadores —se dice a sí mismo el Capitán.  
>—¡Ya cállate! —grita Deidara y se lanza al ataque.<br>—Debo comprobar algo —piensa el Líder e imitando a Deidara.

A su vez realiza una secuencia de sellos (Usagi, Niwatori, Ino, Hitsuji, Ushi, Uma, Hebi). Coloca su brazo derecho hacia atrás, del cual comienza a originarse una descarga eléctrica.

—¡Ya fue suficiente con tu Raiton, me haces recordar a un niño engreído!  
>—¡Yo también ya tuve suficiente de ti! ¡Raiton: Raikouken! (Puño Destructor del Cielo) —lanzando un puñetazo rodeado de una esfera electrificada de gran tamaño que impacta a Deidara, despedazándole.<p>

Pero, minutos después, una nube de polvo viaja hacia Sasori, dando forma a Deidara nuevamente.

—¡¿Acaso se trata de las Artes Tabú del...? —pensando el Líder tras su anterior ataque—. No, no lo parecen; sin embargo...¡no tengo otra opción!

El Líder se queda quieto, comienza a respirar profundamente y después hace un sello. Esto hace enfurecer más a Deidara.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué clase de ninja usa un sello como ése?  
>—¡Uno demasiado peligroso, Deidara! ¡Retírate! —grita Sasori aterrorizado al ver lo que sucede.<p> 


	4. Fragancia de Muerte

**Fragancia de muerte.**

—¡Ya fue suficiente con tu Raiton, me haces recordar a un niño engreído!  
>—¡Yo también ya tuve suficiente de ti! ¡Raiton: Raikouken! (Puño Destructor del Cielo) —lanzando un puñetazo rodeado de una esfera electrificada de gran tamaño que impacta a Deidara, despedazándole.<p>

El campo de batalla se ilumina bajo una brillante luz blanca formada por los rayos desprendidos por el Líder. No obstante, su rostro pasa de la satisfacción al desconcierto, pues ante sus ojos se encuentra una nube de polvo que viaja hacia Sasori, dando forma a Deidara nuevamente.

—No cabe duda, se trata de "eso"...¡no tengo otra opción!

El Líder se queda quieto, comienza a respirar profundamente y después hace un sello. Esto hace enfurecer más a Deidara.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Qué clase de ninja usa un sello como ése?  
>—¡Uno demasiado peligroso, Deidara! ¡Retírate! —grita Sasori aterrorizado al ver lo que sucede.<p>

El Líder comienza a reunir una gran cantidad de chakra en sus manos mediante un sello que tiene la forma de un capullo de flor en el hueco que ésas forman. Mientras el chakra se acumula, comienza a rodearle un aura violeta.

—¡Imposible! ¡Ese es...Hasunohana no Fuuin (Sello de la Flor de Loto)! ¡¿Qué es lo que piensa hacer? —se pregunta un Sasori cada vez más aterrado.  
>—¿Maestro, qué es lo que sucede? —pregunta Deidara, sin prestar atención al estado del marionetista.<p>

Cuando el Líder logra concentrar una enorme masa de chakra en su manos, realiza varios sellos (Ryu, Hebi, Ino, Nezumi, Uma, Tora, Niwatori, Ushi, Usagi, Saru, Hitsuji, Inu), pero sin romper Hasunohana (no separa las manos al pasar del sello de la Flor al sello del Dragón). Al finalizar, realiza un sello que hiela de pavor a Sasori; no uno, sino dos, pero es la forma en como lo realiza.

—¡¿Sellos con una sola mano? ¡¿Qué intenta hacer, con esa gran cantidad de chakra?

El Líder tiene, en su mano izquierda, la forma del sello de Hitsuji; bajo ésta, el sello de Saru con la mano derecha. Parte del aura que rodeaba al Líder comienza a concentrarse en sus brazos adoptando la forma de flamas azules y violetas que comienzan a tomar una forma desconocida para ambos ninjas, pero que a Sasori asustan. Deidara ya lo nota, pero insiste en atacar.

—Bien, es momento del plan B —profiere Deidara burlonamente, sin retirar la mirada del Líder.

El Líder adopta una postura que consiste en abrir un poco las piernas, y colocar ambos brazos flexionados hacia atrás, en donde la gran cantidad de energía que se concentró en sus manos pasa a tomar la forma de un par de perros de apariencia terrorífica. El sonido que emite esa masa tan densa de chakra parece ser el de un perro dispuesto a atacar mezclado con el de una caudalosa cascada.

—¡Acaso pretendes asustarme, hmmp! —ríe el artista explosivo.  
>—¡Ahora o nunca! —piensa el Líder— ¡Seipou: Unmei no Chikai! (Arte Sacro: Juramento del Destino) —proyectando sus brazos hacia adelante; la enorme masa de chakra comienza a extenderse, haciendo que los perros tomen ahora la forma de unas garras espectrales que hacen que Deidara se detenga de golpe.<p>

—¿¡Qué demonios es eso! —pregunta el rubio desconcertado.  
>—¡Apártate de ahí! —le ordena Sasori.<p>

Las garras están a punto de atrapar a Deidara, quien no tiene más remedio que huir; sin embargo, es perseguido por ellas. Sasori también huye, apartándose de su compañero. No obstante, el Líder controla cada una de esas garras espectrales, persiguiendo a Deidara con la mano izquierda y a Sasori con la derecha. Deidara se aleja y salta para tratar de llegar a una de sus lechuzas, empero, el Líder cambia también el movimiento de esa garra espectral para impedir que su enemigo esacape. Sasori al ver esto, extiende su mano derecha, de la cual salen hilos de chakra que consiguen atrapar a Deidara y ponerlo fuera del alcance del Capitán a segundos de que la garra espectral izquierda le dé captura.

Pero el Líder, con un gran esfuerzo, cambia la dirección y aumenta la velocidad de esas garras de chakra para perseguir a ambos. Sasori y Deidara corren desesperadamente tratando de huir; pero, estando a punto de ser capturados, sus cuerpos comienzan a disiparse hasta formar una nube de polvo que se viaja hasta colocarse en un punto ciego del Líder y formar nuevamente los cuerpos de ambos artistas. Deidara se dispone a atacar utilizando tanto C1 como C2 que tienen, además, una carga de veneno que fue introducido por Sasori, lo cual obliga al Líder a intentar escapar; para mala fortuna de éste último, debe replegar las garras espectrales para intentar reinvocarse en otro sitio, sin lograrlo.

—Así que este es el veneno de los marionetistas de Sunagakure no Sato. Si la información de Ran es correcta, el simple contacto con la piel puede matarme —piensa el Líder, manteniéndose atento a la nube de gas que se expande rápidamente.

Pero, sin que el Líder lo advirtiera, comienzan a detonarse más explosivos a su espalda, obligando al Mando ANBU a huir. La nube púrpura esparcida por todas las explosiones está por rodear al Líder; éste, en una maniobra desesperada, aumenta de golpe el violáceo chakra que rodea su cuerpo, disipando la niebla púrpura y creando una sensación más siniestra.

—¡Qué chakra tan espantoso! ¡Sólo conozco tres personas con un chakra así de horrible! —exclama Deidara, ya aterrorizado.  
>—¡Idiota, no te distraigas! —le ordena Sasori.<p>

El Líder comienza a perseguirlos de nuevo, pero ahora los movimientos de Deidara y Sasori son más erráticos, pues se vuelven polvo para evadir esas garras espectrales y reconstruirse de nuevo, tratando de permanecer lo más lejos posible. Sasori observa rápidamente el campo de batalla, percatándose de la presencia de los otros dos encapuchados que han quedado paralizados del miedo. Cuando el Líder está a punto de atrapar a Deidara y Sasori, este último hace una maniobra desesperada:

—¡¿Pero qué? —se sorprende el Líder al ver lo que uno de sus contrincantes hace.  
>—No tengo más remedio —dice Sasori para sí.<p>

Extendiendo sus brazos y liberando los hilos de chakra, atrapa a los dos encapuchados que acompañaban al rubio y al pelirrojo, usándolos como escudos. Las garras espectrales consiguen sujetar a estos y comienzan su cometido, extraer las almas de sus cuerpos. En el proceso, las garras cambian del lúgubre color violeta a un zafiro brillante. Cuando las almas son extraídas por completo, las garras se repliegan volviendo a posicionarse como al principio del ataque; el Líder entonces se hinca y coloca sus manos en el suelo, una a cada lado. El inmenso chakra, mezclado con las almas de los infortunados encapuchados, se transfiere hacia el suelo, iluminándose en pequeñas flamas de color índigo intenso; se escuchan unos gritos de dolor cuando toda esta energía se disipa.

—¿Qué fue todo eso? —dice Deidara a Sasori con los ojos muy abiertos.  
>—No lo sé y no quiero averiguarlo nunca —le responde a su vez.<p>

De pronto, ambos comienzan a disiparse en una nube de ceniza, comenzando por los pies. Sasori es el primero en desaparecer, mientras que Deidara amenaza al Líder.

—¡Ten seguro que nos veremos otra vez! —desapareciendo instantes después.

Finalmente, el Líder se incorpora con gran dificultad, aunque no logra mantenerse en pie.

—¡Ngh! ¡Esto fue demasiado, he agotado casi todo mi chakra! —dice el Líder mientras intenta incorporarse de nueva cuenta, pero vuelve a fallar—. Sólo puedo llegar a una conclusión, se trataba exactamente de "ese" jutsu, el jutsu de...

El Líder cae, exhausto. Pero antes de llegar al suelo, un compañero lo sujeta. Más bien, una compañera.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Senpai? —interroga la ANBU al Líder.  
>—Creo que sí, pero tuve que...<br>—Cálmese, Senpai, todo acabó —e inmediatamente ve los cuerpos de Kuma y Ran recostados en el tronco de un árbol—. ¡Oh no!, ¿acaso?...  
>—Descuida, sólo están inconscientes, pero deben recibir atención médica inmediatamente.<br>—Como Usted diga.

Comienzan a aparecer varios shinobis. Algunos se acercan a Ran y a Kuma, a la primera se la lleva uno solo, mientras que al segundo es necesario que lo carguen tres. Otro grupo comienza a rodear el edificio que está incendiándose en sus pisos inferiores y, a la voz de:

—¡Suiton: Genshibakudan no Jutsu! —comienzan a apagar las llamas.

—¿Está seguro de que no requiere atención médica, Senpai? —cuestiona preocupada la ANBU al Líder.  
>—Estaré bien, no te preocupes. Sólo percátate de que Ran y Kuma estén fuera de peligro —responde él.<br>—Correcto, lo dejo en sus manos entonces —la ANBU se dispone a marcharse cuando—; por cierto, debo informarle, Senpai, que Kinkage-sama quiere verlo.  
>—Bien, muchas gracias. Acudiré en cuanto pueda.<br>—Me marcho entonces —desapareciendo la ANBU entre el rocío del aire, no sin antes percatarse de una gran ave blanca con trazos negros en su plumaje, volando a una gran altura con dirección al noreste. El Líder también lo nota, sobre todo, por lo extraño que le resulta el animal.

Tras marcharse la subordinada, el Líder se aproxima al sitio donde quedaron los cuerpos víctimas de ese jutsu terrible. Al momento de acercarse, levanta las capuchas de ambos; sin embargo, apenas logra identificarlos cuando estos se convierten en un montón de ceniza que el viento comienza a llevarse, a lo que el Líder queda consternado. De su cinturón, toma un pergamino verde y rojo que obtuvo de Ran cuando la aseguró de que no sufriera más daño; al abrirlo:

—Con que, son ellos, ninjas de... —reflexiona el Líder.

Pero antes de comprobarlo, comienza a sufrir un terrible dolor por todo su cuerpo, para, finalmente, caer de rodillas de nuevo, respirando agitadamente. El antifaz de su rostro finalmente se hace pedazos, dejando su rostro descubierto, aunque oculto a la vista.

* * *

><p>Y bien, ¿qué les ha parecido lo que llevo de historia? Se aceptan comentarios, críticas, sugerencias, pedradas...<p>

**Aniyasha**: no soy muy bueno en cuanto a las temáticas de las parejas. Aunque puedo poner algo de NH (soy pro de esta pareja), pero he de necesitar ayuda.

Los que pregunten el por qué romance, es porque tal vez incluya una pareja que involucre a Naruto directamente.


	5. Rojo, Azul y Negro

**Rojo, Azul y Negro**

Horas más tarde.

Nos encontramos cerca de una torre. Son las tres de la mañana; la hora está indicada por el reloj que se encuentra sobre el ventanal de la mencionada torre. Dentro, el pasillo es iluminado por farolas de diseño bastante antiguo, pero que cuentan con alimentación eléctrica, emitiendo una delicada luz azul a ambos lados de aquél. Un shinobi camina por este pasillo. La luz no permite ver con detalles al ninja que transita, ya que el color puede engañar. El mencionado llega frente a un puerta de madera, la cual golpea con los nudillos tres veces.

—¡Dozo! (Pase, por favor) —contesta una voz tras la puerta.

La puerta se abre, dejando ver una oficina ricamente amueblada con objetos de madera, al parecer, caoba; todo trazado por los más expertos ebanistas. Encontramos, a nuestra izquierda, un librero lleno de pergaminos amarillos, cada estante está etiquetado con fechas distintas, desde hace unas horas la más superior hasta un mes la más inferior. A la derecha vemos un viejo reloj de péndulo que aún funciona. Entre el librero y el reloj vemos un escritorio decorado discretamente; sobre éste, una carpeta con papeles, unos sellos de goma, navajas, unas gafas, un ábaco, un lustroso kunai y pergaminos de tres colores distintos: verdes, azules y marrones; los dos últimos están atados por una cinta negra, mientras que los verdes por una cinta roja. Tras el escritorio se encuentra una silla, también de madera, pero tapizada en azul rey y decorado de aves; al parecer pavos reales. Y tras la silla, mirando a través del ventanal, un hombre alto vestido con una túnica blanca y amarillo rojiza, con una inscripción a la espalda (puesto que es lo que vemos) que dice: Hachidaime Kinkage; a la derecha del ventanal vemos colgado un sombrero blanco y amarillo rojizo con la inscripción: 金 (Oro). Lo que veía aquel hombre era otra torre, bastante antigua; quizá ambas torres sean las construcciones más antiguas de este lugar conocido como Ikegakure no Sato (La Aldea Oculta entre las Lagunas). Lo que el Kinkage veía a través del ventanal era, la Ookina Toshokan (Gran Biblioteca).

—Aquí me tiene, Kinkage-sama —declara la persona que acaba de pasar a la sala.  
>—Bien, te estaba esperando —le responde el hombre, aún mirando hacia la Gran Biblioteca.<br>—Ha sucedido de nuevo.  
>—¿De qué crees que se trate?<br>—Siéndole sincero, lo ignoro.  
>—Hemos recibido notificaciones de varios incidentes en muchos países y aldeas. Nunca pensé que pudiéramos ser atacados —menciona el líder de la aldea, tras lanzar un suspiro de desconcierto.<br>—Informes detallados dicen que se han registrado multitud de secuestros —menciona el ninja, que aún permanece en el umbral de la puerta.  
>—Lo sé, los he revisado con detalle; pero, hay muchas piezas que no encajan —acercándose al estante y extrayendo un pergamino amarillo atado con una cinta negra del tercer nivel del librero, de un total de cinco—; pero, si te parece, cierra la puerta y, toma asiento —indica el Kage señalando por encima de su hombro con el pulgar de su mano derecha a unos sillones ricamente tapizados que se encontraban a medio camino entre la puerta y el escritorio.<br>—Gracias —responde el ninja, que, si bien acató la primera orden, no lo hizo con la segunda.

El ninja se acerca al escritorio de su Superior. Olvidamos decir que la oficina, a diferencia del pasillo que conduce a ésta, se encuentra iluminada por farolas de luz blanca, por lo que comienzan a revelarse los detalles del ninja que está aquí dentro; sin embargo, lo vemos de espalda todo el tiempo. Puede hacerse una descripción, no obstante. El ninja lleva puesto un pantalón ligeramente holgado que llega por debajo de las rodillas, de color azul rey con una línea roja que recorre lo largo de las piernas. De las rodillas a los tobillos lleva puestos vendajes negros y calzando las típicas botas ninja, también en color negro. En la parte superior vemos parte de una casaca de un intenso rojo y un cinturón negro del cual cuelga una bolsa de piel de oso en su lado izquierdo. Bajo la casaca se encuentra una cota de malla, que cubre los brazos. La razón de que no vemos más detalles de la casaca es porque se encuentra cubierta por una larga cabellera blanca con mechas rojas, cuyas puntas llegan a nivel de la cintura. La voz es lo que delata a esta persona, se trata del Líder.

—Observa, es parte de los informes que nos han hecho llegar nuestros cuerpos de inteligencia, así como aldeas y países vecinos —señala el Kinkage entregándole el pergamino al Líder, que lo abre al instante.  
>—Reportes de robo, secuestro, personas extraviadas... —lee detenidamente el Líder.<br>—Ahora observa este otro —entregándole otro rollo de las mismas características.  
>—Sustracción de víveres, tráfico de armas...<br>—Ahora éste —entregándole otro, esta vez del cuarto nivel.  
>—Compra de material químico, médico, plantas, semillas... —continúa leyendo— Pero, ¿de que se trata todo esto?<br>—Revisa aquí...

El Líder toma el pergamino que el Kinkage le ofrece. Corrobora la información de éste rollo con los que leyó anteriormente; todos tienen un denominador común:

—¡¿Pero qué? ¡Todas las aldeas han sido atacadas! ¡Las características de los agresores coinciden con lo de hace unas horas! —menciona el Líder con asombro e incredulidad.  
>—Sí, parece como si todo esto fuera parte de un plan aún más grande.<br>—¿Y?  
>—Ya tenían todo, sólo faltaba lo más importante.<br>—Información.  
>—Correcto.<p>

El Kage de Ikegakure inclina su cabeza, lanzando otro suspiro, esta vez de resignación, con algo de enfado. Se acerca al escritorio y voltea a ver hacia el Líder. Se observa un ninja de edad madura, 50 años aproximadamente, cabello gris con algunos trazos en negro y ojos medianos de color negro, atravesados por dos marcas de pintura azul que llegan a nivel de las fosas nasales. Porta su túnica de Kage ligeramente abierta, permitiendo ver parte de un chaleco de color negro con costuras doradas.

—Y, ¿es por eso que han venido hasta aquí? —cuestiona el Líder a su Superior.  
>—Es posible, ya que somos conocidos en esta parte del mundo como expertos en información. Todo el conocimiento del mundo ninja se encuentra almacenado aquí —señalando hacia la Ookina Toshokan (Gran Biblioteca)— desde tiempos inmemoriales.<br>—Ya veo.  
>—Pero estoy seguro de que el responsable no es alguien ordinario, sino que se trata de un cerebro prodigioso, astuto y, bastante sádico. Parece como si se adelantara a los sucesos con suma cautela, a fin de no dejar rastro alguno.<br>—¿Tendrá eso que ver con lo que está en este pergamino? —entregando el Líder el pergamino de Ran al Kinkage— las personas que logré identificar respondían a los nombres de Kinuta Dosu y Tsuchi Kin.

El Kinkage corrobora lo dicho por el Líder; su rostro se oscurece sobremanera.

—De la renegada Otogakure, en Ta no Kuni. Esto no hace más que confirmar mis sospechas y empeorar las cosas —se dice a sí mismo el Líder de la Aldea.  
>—¿Qué cree que debamos hacer? —interrumpe el Líder ANBU.<br>—Tengo una misión para ti —responde el Kinkage tras un breve silencio.  
>—¿Misión? ¡¿En un momento como este? —exclama sorprendido el Líder.<br>—Sí, deberás ir a Konohagakure no Sato y entregar este pergamino, exclusivamente, al Hokage —entregándole un pergamino verde atado con una cinta negra de puntas color rubí—. Los detalles están ahí; básicamente es un resumen de todo lo que está aquí —señalando al librero—. Tengo el presentimiento de que allá encontraremos más piezas del rompecabezas.  
>—¡Pero qué! ¡¿A la Aldea de las Hojas, en el País del Fuego? —exclama con los ojos desorbitados el Líder— ¡Eso está a casi tres semanas de camino, considerando que ese tiempo se realiza si se va a paso veloz!<br>—¿Sabes por qué te elijo a ti? —interrumpe el viejo shinobi— De los ninjas más fuertes de Ikegakure, eres el más apto para convertirte en el Kyuudaime Kinkage. Tienes toda la capacidad, sólo requieres explotarla más, así como desarrollar tus habilidades diplomáticas.  
>—Comprendo, Kinkage-sama —suspirando el Líder.<br>—Esta, es una misión de Rango C4; pero, si tienes éxito, pasará a ser una misión de Rango A3. Aunque debo decirte que se trata de una misión doble; los detalles, como te dije ya, están adentro.  
>—Correcto. Alistaré mi equipo para partir, si es posible, al amanecer. Me retiro entonces.<p>

El Líder abre la puerta. Está a punto de retirarse cuando:

—Por cierto, lleva a Seika contigo, te será de gran ayuda —aconseja el Kinkage, a quien vemos de frente, mientras que vemos, desenfocado, parte del rostro del Líder, alcanzando a percibirse una peculiar marca de color violeta en su mejilla izquierda.  
>—Lo haré, Kinkage-sama —responde el Líder insinuando voltear la cabeza, aunque finalmente, no lo hace. Tras esto, se retira y cierra la puerta.<p>

**\\\\\\**

Son las nueve con treinta de la mañana según lo indica el reloj de la torre Kinkage. El panorama contrasta con el de la noche anterior, pues nos encontramos ante ríos y mares de personas. Algunas se encuentran en los puestos callejeros comprando los víveres del día, otros están disfrutando del almuerzo, una mujer entrada en años lee el periódico, un joven impetuoso circula en bicicleta con una canasta de pescado sobre la cabeza y, por supuesto, equipos de cuatro ninjas realizando sus labores asignadas, así como algunos en solitario. Todo esto ante los ojos de una persona, que camina apaciblemente.

Minutos después llegamos a las puertas de la aldea, concretamente, en la puerta noreste. Una chica está esperando en el lugar. Pelirroja de corte degrafilado a la altura de sus hombros, piel blanca, boca mediana y de suaves labios delgados teñidos en un delicado color rosado, con aspecto humectado; una pequeña nariz y ojos de color violeta, resaltados por unas suaves pestañas y párpados apenas coloreados en violeta. Viste un chaleco de corte militar en color negro, una camisola color azul rey de manga larga y unos pantalones ajustados del mismo color, calzando unas botas de tacón pequeño ajustadas que cubren toda la pantorrilla, envolviendo sus pantalones; el conjunto resalta una figura exquisita. De repente, levanta su rostro y observa, a poco menos de diez metros, a un shinobi que se ajusta su chaleco mientras camina.

—¡No puedo creer que vayamos a una misión juntos después de mucho tiempo! —exclama con alegría la chica—. ¡Y mírate, hace demasiado que no usas ese uniforme, Touma!  
>—El atuendo no hace al ninja, Seika —le responde él—. Aunque es cierto, hace mucho tiempo que no realizo misiones que no tengan que ver con ANBU.<br>—¡Eso no importa! ¡Me gusta como te ves! —sonriéndole.

Finalmente, cerrando la cremallera de su chaleco, el ninja llega ante Seika. Vestido con un chaleco negro idéntico al de su compañera, con bolsas abotonadas a la altura de los pectorales; pantalones de color vino tinto un poco holgados, sostenidos por un cinturón negro con decorados metálicos, así como una camisola del mismo carmín, pero de manga corta, aunque los brazos están cubiertos por una cota de malla. Vemos su rostro, que es de piel blanca como la de su compañera, ojos rasgados de color violeta, una nariz afilada y una boca un poco más grande que la de Seika. Su cabello forma un fleco un poco alborotado, aunque permite ver una frente amplia. Es largo y sus puntas llegan unos centímetros por arriba de la cintura, su característica más distintiva son unas mechas rojas en las sienes y a la altura de las costillas en grupos de tres por lado, pero se distinguen también unas mechas negras, del tamaño la uña del dedo meñique, que cruzan perpendicularmente las rojas a intervalos regulares. Otra característica distintiva en Touma es la presencia de unas marcas en forma de colmillo de color violeta en su mejilla izquierda, que van desde la parte inferior del ojo, hasta la parte inferior de su boca; ambas tienen unas líneas trazadas en color negro al interior.

—Han sido diez años, ¿no es así? —le pregunta Seika sin borrar esa sonrisa.  
>—Sí —responde Touma sin prestarle mucha atención a su compañera, al tiempo que ata su bandana a la cabeza. Una bandana del color de sus pantalones y camisola, con su respectivo protector distintivo de Ikegakure.<br>—Y, ¿como están Ran y Kuma? —le cuestiona Seika a su compañero, ante lo cual, éste cambia su semblante a uno más triste—. ¿Touma? —borrando Seika su sonrisa.  
>—Han sido diez años como Líder de escuadrón ANBU, y quince tratando de mejorar mis entrenamientos —declara Touma, cerrando sus puños con gran fuerza.<br>—¿Tiene que ver con lo de anoche? —pregunta Seika.  
>—¡No pude proteger a mis compañeros adecuadamente! —grita Touma de tal manera que los ciudadanos y alguno que otro ninja se detienen. Esto hace que se tranquilice un poco—. Tuve que recurrir a las Artes Sagradas para detener a esos atacantes —regulando su tono de voz de nueva cuenta.<br>—¡¿Qué dices? ¡No debiste! Recuerda lo que ocurrió la última vez —reprime una Seika más que sorprendida.  
>—¡No tenía otra alternativa! De no ser por... —Touma queda en profundo silencio, hasta que es interrumpido por Seika de nuevo.<br>—Te lo encargó Kinkage-sama, ¿verdad?  
>—Sí, así es —le responde Touma, aún con su semblante triste— y me ha declarado...<br>—¡¿Qué? —haciendo Seika una expresión de total asombro— ¡¿te ha dicho que tú puedes ser el próximo Kinkage?

Touma asienta con su cabeza.

—Veo que Jinmu-sensei tiene mucha confianza en ti —volviendo Seika a sonreir.  
>—¿Tú crees? —levantando Touma su cabeza.<br>—¡Por supuesto! —inclinando su cabeza hacia la izquierda y cerrando los ojos, sonriendo aún—. Eres uno de los maestros Raiton más fuertes de Ikegakure y reconocido en aldeas vecinas.  
>—Mucho de eso es gracias a Ti —complementa Touma.<br>—¡No me lo agradezcas! Hago lo que puedo —aún sonriendo, pero ahora nerviosa y sonrojada—. Además, tus estudios te han permitido realizar jutsus que ningún otro podría en poco tiempo.

Touma dibuja en su rostro una discreta sonrisa.

—Gracias por tus palabras, Seika —acariciando Touma las mejillas de ella con el dorso de su mano derecha; luego, le toma del mentón e intenta depositar un beso suave en sus labios, deteniéndose en el último instante. Esto hizo que Seika se sonrojara más de lo que estaba.  
>—To...Touma, no tienes po...por... —mirando sumamente nerviosa a su compañero.<br>—Bien, tenemos una misión —interrumpiendo Touma de forma abrupta y con suma seriedad—. Arribaremos a Konohagakure en mas o menos tres semanas, así que, partamos cuanto antes. Te explicaré los detalles en el camino.  
>—Sí es así, ¡en marcha! —señalando con su mano derecha hacia fuera de la aldea en un rápido y alegre movimiento.<p>

Ambos shinobis desaparecen de la puerta noreste que es, por cierto, la ubicada a una mayor altura en la aldea, desde donde se pueden ver las montañas, parte del camino que deben recorrer hacia Konoha.

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

¿Les agrada esta historia? ¿Qué me falta? ¿Qué debo corregir? ¿Qué les gustaría ver? ¿Me lo pueden decir en una review ^\\\^?


	6. Rendez  vous

**Rendez-vous.**

Nos encontramos en un lugar que ha sido arrasado por la guerra. Paradójicamente, ésta apenas comienza a planearse. La aldea ha sido atacada por un hombre que se hacía llamar, Pain. Aunque, gracias a una persona, no habría sido posible deshacerse de esta seria amenaza. Deshacerse de ella, sin embargo, tuvo un costo muy alto, pues se perdió a alguien querido y respetable.

Como en Ikegakure, un par de características distinguen a esta aldea de otras, el estar rodeada de bosques y tener, en uno de sus extremos, una montaña en donde están esculpidos los rostros de los gobernantes que ha tenido. Son cinco en total y, de izquierda a derecha, es el último rostro el que representa a su actual líder.

De la roca, pasamos a la carne. Una mujer de saco verde, casaca gris claro con azul, mallas ajustadas de color azul marino que llegan un poco más abajo de la rodilla, cinturón negro, zapatillas, rubia, de ojos miel y...unos prominentes senos de 106 cm, camina dentro de lo que es, por ahora, su lugar de trabajo...no sin dar enormes mordiscos a los alimentos colocados sobre una mesa, al punto de que en ocasiones se atraganta. Nada que un sorbo de saque no pueda solucionar.

De pronto, una voz la interrumpe, ocasionando que la persona antes descrita esconda la botella de forma veloz.

—Godaime-sama, ¿cree que realizar misiones en el estado actual de la situación sea prudente? —pregunta su ahora acompañante, un chico.  
>—Debemos prepararnos lo mejor y lo más pronto posible, no quiero que se arriesguen tantas vidas por no prevenir —contesta la interpelada, que responde al nombre de:<br>—Tsunade-sama, ¿como se encuentra la organización de la aldea en este momento? —pregunta una chica de cabello corto y kimono negro que venía tras el joven; cabe destacar que lleva en sus brazos a un gracioso cerdito.  
>—Los Gennin y los Chunnin de reciente ascenso se encuentran de misión permanente, apoyando en las tareas de reconstrucción de la aldea. Estamos siendo apoyados por Nami no Kuni y por Suna, pero no tardaremos en recibir más apoyo.<br>—¿Y qué me dice de los demás, Godaime-sama? —pregunta de nuevo el chico, quien tiene las manos dentro de las bolsas de su pantalón.  
>—Verás, Shikamaru. He enviado a diferentes equipos para la recolección de material médico, provisiones, armas e información.<p>

Tsunade comienza a dar un informe detallado de la situación:

—De los asuntos médicos se están encargando Haruno Sakura, Hyuuga Hinata y Yamanaka Ino —quienes se encuentran en éste momento recolectando material vegetal; aunque Hinata, con un ligero rubor en su rostro, está tomando no sólo plantas medicinales. Sakura se percata de ello, sin embargo, es Ino quien sonríe juguetona, pues reconoce esas flores...típicas entre las personas enamoradas—.

—El acopio de armas —continúa la Hokage— se lleva a cabo por TenTen, Sai e Inuzuka Kiba —éste equipo se encuentra volando sobre las aves de tinta de Sai; éste lee un libro rosa con un símbolo de "no estacionarse" en el lomo; TenTen está tumbada de espalda sobre el lomo de otra de las aves y Akamaru trata de calmar a un temeroso Kiba, que no resiste las alturas—.

—La recaudación de víveres es cubierta por Akimichi Chouji, Aburame Shino y Rock Lee —Chouji y Lee se están peleando por un trozo de carne que el gordo logró sustraer del último sitio donde pasaron a comer, además de que intercambiaban golpes constantemente; Lee cometió la imprudencia de decirle gordo al Akimichi, y éste no paraba de decirle cejas de azotador a la bestia verde; Shino, como siempre, callado y unos metros por delante de ellos.

—¡Nah!, ¿por qué Chouji en las raciones? —piensa Shikamaru, desmotivado como de costumbre.  
>—Pero, ¿no cree que es demasiado peligroso, en las actuales circunstancias, enviarlos solos? —agrega Shizune, preocupada.<br>—Ya he planeado esto. Los equipos están cuidadosamente escoltados por ANBU's de Raíz; quiero comprobar su lealtad.  
>—¿Y que hay de la organización de las tropas? —cuestiona Shizune.<br>—En eso están trabajando, entre otras personas, Hyuuga Neji y creo que tú también, Nara Shikamaru —pronunciando el último nombre con cierto énfasis.  
>—Ya lo sé, uso cada neurona de mi cerebro en ello —contesta el referido—. Qué problemática es esta situación —se dice a sí mismo.<p>

En ese momento llega uno de los nombrados.

—Buenos días, Hokage-sama. Tengo ya las listas de los ninjas en condiciones de formar parte de las tropas, así como la de los civiles —informa Neji.  
>—¿Los civiles, Neji? Pensé que de eso se encargaba... —interrumpe Shikamaru.<br>—¿Te refieres a Kurenai-sensei? —responde Neji— se le asignó esta labor, pero, debido a su estado, no le es posible resistir largas jornadas; ¡deberías saberlo, Shikamaru!  
>—¡Nah! ¡Esto es demasiado! —haciendo el Nara una mueca de resignación.<br>—¿Y qué hay de Naruto-kun, Tsunade-sama? —pregunta Shizune.  
>—Naruto. Él se hace cargo de la información —responde Tsunade. Al decir esto, Shikamaru y Neji miran atónitos a la rubia.<br>—¡¿Cómo? ¡Naruto, qué! —exclaman sumamente sorprendidos.  
>—Es bueno considerar que Naruto es uno de los ninjas más fuertes de Konoha, aunque también es necesario que desarrolle otro tipo de habilidades.<br>—Siéndole franco, Hokage-sama, creo que Naruto debería llevar un entrenamiento de Jounnin, en lugar de prepararse para un, muy lejano, ascenso a Chunnin. Además, no creo que los Daimyo estén dispuestos a ello en las actuales circunstancias —otorga su opinión a Tsunade, Neji.  
>—Tienes razón, Neji, no en las actuales circunstancias —devuelve Tsunade el comentario— aunque, no es motivo de preocupación.<br>—¿A qué se refiere exactamente, Godaime-sama? —pregunta Shikamaru.  
>—A qué Naruto no sabe de que tipo de misión se trata.<p>

Los tres acompañantes de Tsunade la miran con incredulidad.

—He enviado a Naruto a diversos países a recoger cierta documentación que sólo el equipo de Inteligencia puede descifrar; se trata de informes realizados por diversos grupos ANBU —agrega Tsunade con una discreta sonrisa.  
>—¿Y cuando volverán los equipos? —pregunta Neji<br>—Sakura debe volver aproximadamente a mediodía, Shino para el ocaso y TenTen mañana por la mañana —responde Tsunade.  
>—Si no le importa, Tsunade-sama, ¿a dónde y con quién ha enviado a Naruto-kun? —cuestiona Shizune.<br>—Él fue a Yuki no Kuni (País de la Nieve), a Oni no Kuni (País de los Demonios), Kuma no Kuni (País de los Osos), Umi no Kuni (País del Mar) y a Sora no Kuni (País del Cielo), principalmente. Habíamos dejado cierta información anteriormente; no sé si lo recuerden, ¿Neji, Shikamaru? Aunque me solicitó permiso de hacer escala en Sunagakure, cuando terminara. Y él fue solo.  
>—¡¿Qué dice? —se sorprenden los tres acompañantes de Tsunade.<br>—Bueno, eso es lo que él cree —sonríe Tsunade—. En realidad está discretamente escoltado por un par de ANBU's con experiencia. Y ellos, van de incógnito.  
>—¡Uff, que alivio! —exclama Shikamaru, suspirando.<p>

La caminata del cuarteto los llevó a la puerta oeste de Konoha. Ya está por dar la una de la tarde cuando un grupo de tres kunoichis se asoma por el horizonte.

—Ya vienen. Esperaremos por ellas para hacer después el inventario, Shizune —dirigiéndose Tsunade a ésta—. Tras esto, debo prepararme para partir en tres días a Kumogakure. Tu padre me acompañará, Shikamaru.  
>—Vaya, pensé que lo haría Kakashi-sensei —responde el ninja estratega.<br>—No, Kakashi debe ocuparse de otros asuntos. Pero debo informarles que, en mi ausencia, Shizune y Kakashi tomarán el mando. Tú y Neji los apoyarán —dirigiéndose a Shikamaru.  
>—De acuerdo —sostiene el Nara—. Aunque no sé de dónde sacaré energías para esto —piensa con un total desgano.<p>

Minutos más tarde.

—Shishou, Shizune-san, hemos llegado —declara una chica de cabello rosa y ojos jade.  
>—¡Hinata-sama, qué gusto verle! —asiente Neji.<br>—¡Gracias, Neji-onii-san! —sonríe la de cabello azul.  
>—Esperaremos a Chouji si gustas, Ino —le propone a ésta, Shikamaru.<br>—¡Aaah, cómo quieras! —le responde ella, tras un suspiro de cansancio.  
>—Bien, ustedes quédense aquí si gustan, pero infórmenme de la llegada de los demás, especialmente, de Naruto —dirigiéndose a Ino y Shikamaru—. Los demás, ¡a trabajar!<br>—¡Hai! —responde el resto.

**\\\\\\**

Los bosques de Hi no Kuni (País del Fuego), particularmente, al oeste de Konoha. Saltando de árbol en árbol, hallamos a un joven de aproximadamente 16 años, vestido con un pantalón de color naranja y una chaqueta de ese mismo color combinada con negro. Su calzado constituye un par de botas ninja también en color negro. Rubio, de ojos azules y con un peculiar conjunto de tres marcas en forma de bigotes en cada mejilla. Se desplaza a una gran velocidad, aunque de modo errático, pues está cambiando de dirección constantemente...y gritando por todas partes.

—¡Oye tú, regresa! —al tiempo que intentaba darle captura a, ¿una mochila color beige?

Estamos de acuerdo que las mochilas no se muevan solas. Entonces, ¿que es lo que persigue Naruto?

—¡Ya verás, sólo deja que te atrape!

La mochila baja al suelo e inmediatamente, para desconcierto de Naruto, ésta volvía a subir hasta lo más alto de los árboles.

—¡Deja ya de hacer eso, dattebayo! —gritaba más fuerte el rubio, tirando de sus cabellos a la vez.

Lo que Naruto perseguía era a un ladronzuelo. Pequeño, peludo y de color gris, cola anillada en gris y negro y unas manchas en sus ojos muy a modo para un bandido. Esta frenética persecución ya tenía alrededor de una hora. Cabe destacar que los ANBU asignados como escolta del rubio ya tenían agotada su paciencia.

Cerca de ahí se encontraba un par de ninjas que viajaba también de árbol en árbol. En ese momento uno de ellos anotaba en un pergamino amarillo-rojizo a modo de bitácora, el tiempo transcurrido de trayecto. Dos semanas y media.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que viniste aquí, Touma?  
>—Hace cinco años, Seika. Mi misión fue escoltar al soberano de Kin no Kuni hacia el palacio del Daimyo del Fuego. Negocios, si no me equivoco.<br>—Ya veo —respondió Seika sin más. No obstante, revisa un pergamino blanco y rojo con cintas negras. Sonríe y lo cierra rápidamente.

Su viaje rumbo a Konoha los hizo quedar a medio kilómetro de distancia de Naruto, y a uno de sus dos escoltas. Seika repentinamente detiene su marcha.

—¿Qué ocurre, Seika? —pregunta Touma, también deteniéndose.  
>—Nos siguen, Touma —responde a su compañero—. Son dos; uno a las once en punto a un kilometro de aquí y el otro a la misma distancia, pero ubicado a las seis en punto.<br>—Una distancia bastante prudente, pero no lograrán hacer mucho.  
>—¡Espera, no son ninjas ordinarios! ¡Y van detrás de un chakra bastante grande! —interrumpiendo al ninja de albina cabellera.<br>—¿Lo persiguen o lo escoltan? —cuestiona Touma—. No importa, me ocuparé primero de los otros dos.

Haciendo una serie de sellos (Usagi, Niwatori, Ino, Hitsuji, Hebi, Tora, Hebi, Usagi, Ushi, Niwatori), comienza a reunir una gran cantidad de chakra en forma de descargas eléctricas que se acumulan en sus manos, sin deshacer el último sello. Una vez que acumuló la suficiente cantidad de energía, la desprende deshaciendo el sello, abriendo los brazos de un solo golpe a la voz de—: ¡Raiton: Raiken Kaiser! (Expansión Imperial) —formando una esfera eléctrica que se expande por todo el bosque a gran velocidad. Uno de los escoltas de Naruto, el que se ubicaba a las once, se detiene al sentir una vibración en el aire. Escudriñando los alrededores no logra evadir a tiempo la veloz descarga, siendo derribado del árbol en el que se detuvo.

—Creo que esto fue suficiente; pero es posible que hayan logrado resistir, así que... —formando otra serie de sellos (Usagi, Niwatori, Ino, Hitsuji, Hebi, Tora, Hebi, Saru, Ino, Niwatori) y esta vez, alzando los brazos, los baja de golpe a la voz de—: ¡Raiton: Hikari Kouu! (Lluvia de Luz) —comienzan a caer relámpagos por todas partes en un radio de tres kilómetros.

Terminada la "tormenta", Touma se dispone a buscar a seguir su camino, no sin antes:

—Creo que fue suficiente —menciona Touma, al momento de revisar su bolsa de piel de oso—. Y bien, ¿dónde está el otro?  
>—Logré determinar su posición, pero desapareció repentinamente.<br>—¡¿Cómo que desapareció? ¡Nadie es capaz de ocultar un gran chakra con tal rapidez! ¿Dónde se encuentra?  
>—Está a 500 metros de aquí, a las dos en punto —respuesta otorgada por su compañera.<br>—Muy bien, ¡tras él! —retomando su marcha  
>—¡Matte, Touma! —tratando de detenerlo— ¡Es un ninja de naturaleza...! —pero Touma ya se había marchado, para consternación de la pelirroja— ¡...Fuuton! —acto seguido va tras su acompañante.<p>

Naruto, por otro lado, salía de un improvisado escondite para intentar protegerse de las descargas provocadas por la esfera eléctrica y la lluvia de relámpagos. Inmediatamente se dispuso a buscar al o a los responsables de aquél fenómeno; sin embargo, su atención se vio desviada hacia la mochila que estaba persiguiendo minutos antes, reanudando la persecución. Momentos después, tras un breve enfrentamiento en donde las mordidas y los rasguños no faltaron, logra rescatar su mochila de la garras del pequeño ladrón, que resultó ser, ¿un mapache? Tras ahuyentarle, se encontraba revisando si tenía todo en orden, incluyendo los cinco pergaminos que había recogido en su misión. De pronto:

—¡Tú, detente! —se escucha una voz en tono exigente y cuyo dueño arroja un kunai como advertencia.  
>—¡Aahhh! —grita a su vez Naruto al tiempo que, sobresaltado esquiva el kunai a solo centímetros de su rostro soltando a su vez la mochila, la cual deja al descubierto tres pergaminos azules al caer.<br>—Te preguntaré algo, pero sólo lo haré una vez, ¿hacia dónde te diriges con tanta prisa? —mirando de reojo los pergaminos.  
>—Hacia Konoha, regreso de una misión —responde el rubio.<br>—Veo que llevas una carga muy valiosa en tu mochila —refiriéndose a los pergaminos.  
>—¿Ehm, qué es lo que quieres decir con eso, nandattebayo? —haciendo una mueca bastante...cómica (como cuando hace sus ojos como líneas)<p>

En ese momento Seika llegaba, quedando unos metros por detrás de Touma, quien se percata de ello al igual que Naruto, aunque éste no le presta mucha atención.

—Deberías saber que se han suscitado ataques a diferentes aldeas en los últimos días y tengo la orden de capturar a cualquier sospechoso —declara Touma ante Naruto.  
>—¡Es la Orden 25!...¡Touma, tranquilízate; esta no es una misión ANBU! —se dice Seika en su interior.<br>—¡Akatsuki! —piensa Naruto inmediatamente—. Konoha fue atacada hace unos días —le informa el rubio a Touma.  
>—¡¿Qué, también? —sorprendiéndose en su interior por las palabras del ninja naranja—. ¡¿Quién fue el responsable? —pregunta al rubio de forma muy seca.<br>—Un ninja de Amegakure que se hacía llamar Pain.  
>—¿Vestía acaso una capucha de color rojo?<br>—No, vestía una capa de color negro con nubes rojas.  
>—Veo que tú tienes que ver con ese ataque.<br>—Bueno, a decir verdad... —contesta Naruto un poco sonrojado.  
>—¡Silencio! ¡Como te dije, entrégame esos pergaminos! —le ordena el pelialbino al rubio.<br>—¡Pero qué rayos estás diciendo! —responde éste.  
>—Información cómo esa no debería estar circulando en manos de alguien como tú.<br>—¡Acaso no me entiendes! Mi misión es entregar estos documentos a Konoha.  
>—Dices ser un ninja de Konoha, eeh. ¿Tienes...con qué demostrármelo? —señalando Touma hacia su frente, mostrando su protector.<br>—Es que acaso no ves que soy un... —tocándose Naruto su frente varias veces, dándose cuenta de que algo le faltaba— ...¡Ara, ara! ¿¡Pero qué!  
>—¡Es inútil! ¡Prepárate!<p>

* * *

><p><em>Hola a todos :)<em>

_Supongo que ya querían ver a Naruto en acción._

_Trivia: _

_Además de ir por información, ¿a quién encontró Naruto en esos países?_

_Qué forma creen que tenga el emblema de Ikegakure :)_

_¿Me pueden dar su opinión en una review ^_^ ?_


	7. Malas señales

**Malas señales.**

—¡Silencio! ¡Como te dije, entrégame esos pergaminos! —le ordena el pelialbino al rubio.  
>—¡Pero qué rayos estás diciendo! —responde éste.<br>—Información cómo esa no debería estar circulando en manos de alguien como tú.  
>—¡Acaso no me entiendes! Mi misión es entregar estos documentos a Konoha.<br>—Dices ser un ninja de Konoha, eeh. ¿Tienes...con qué demostrármelo? —señalando Touma hacia su frente, mostrando su protector.  
>—Es que acaso no ves que soy un... —tocándose Naruto su frente varias veces, dándose cuenta de que algo le faltaba— ...¡Ara, ara! ¿¡Pero qué!<br>—¡Es inútil! ¡Prepárate!

El rojinegro pelialbino coloca su mano derecha cerca de la bolsa en su cinturón. Naruto no tiene otra elección más que _aceptar_ el duelo.

—¡Touma, no te precipites, detente! —suplica Seika a su compañero.  
>—¡Mantente fuera de esto, Seika! —responde él, interponiendo el brazo izquierdo para detenerla.<br>—¡¿Qué es lo que pretendes? —grita el rubio de Konoha al pelialbino de Ike.  
>—¡Silencio, impostor! —gritando y lanzando seis Shuriken que rozan la sienes de Naruto—. !Protegeré a Konoha y a todo el mundo shinobi aunque me cueste la vida!<br>—¡Proteger a Konoha! ¡Acaso estás demente, nandattebayo! ¡Yo pertenezco a...!  
>—¡Te dije que guardes silencio! —lanzando una tripleta de Kunais, cada uno con un sello distinto (verde, rojo y negro).<p>

El kunai rojo cae detrás de Naruto. Éste logró apenas ver su trayectoria y esquivándolo por muy poco; segundos después recibe un golpe de codo por la espalda, aunque recibió el codazo en su mejilla izquierda, pues alcanzo a voltear su rostro. Naruto es proyectado a cinco metros de su anterior posición, no obstante se mantiene de pie. Touma arroja nuevamente los kunai, aunque ahora sólo dos (el verde y el negro). Naruto saca uno de sus kunai y arrojarlo hacia Touma, aunque únicamente consigue desviar la trayectoria del kunai verde. El kunai negro se clava a unos centímetros de los pies de Naruto, quien apenas lo evade. Al ver esto, Touma traza una secuencia de sellos (Hebi, Uma, Hitsuji, Hebi), explotando el kunai y arrojando esquirlas de madera que se clavan en todas partes.

—¡Estás loco! ¡¿Pretendes matarme acaso? —le grita Naruto a Touma.  
>—¡Exacto, a menos que me entregues los pergaminos! —contesta el ninja de la aldea de las lagunas ocultas.<p>

En este momento, Naruto está dándole la espalda a Seika, quien se encuentra unos metros más alejada. Al ver la pelirroja la espalda de Naruto, queda sorprendida, e intenta ir hacia Naruto y Touma.

—¡Touma, detente! ¡El chico no miente! —advierte la kunoichi.  
>—¡Te dije que te alejaras de esto! —responde Touma bastante irritado— ¡Puede hacerse pasar por cualquiera!<br>—¡¿Acaso has perdido la razón?  
>—¡Hazle caso a tu compañera! —insta Naruto.<br>—¡No te metas en lo que no te importa, insolente! —recrimina Touma.

Acto seguido lanza tres shuriken hacia Naruto, los cuales multiplica por diez al hacer unos cuantos sellos (Ushi, Uma, Nezumi). Naruto salta hacia lo más alto de los árboles para protegerse del armamento del pelialbino. Al ver esto, Touma arroja un shuriken más, aunque a diferencia de los otros, cuyas puntas están revestidas de cobre, éste es forjado completamente de dicho metal. Tras lanzarlo, hace tres sellos más (Usagi, Niwatori, Saru), desatando una descarga eléctrica que se propaga a través de todos los shuriken a la voz de— ¡Raiton: Raishuriken Kumonoami! (Telaraña de Shurikens Eléctricos) —intentando sacar a Naruto de su escondite.

—¡Demonios! ¡Está dispuesto a matarme! ¡Debo hacer algo! —aún oculto tras un árbol, Naruto observa de reojo a Touma. Lanzando un kunai, logra llamar la atención del Jounin de Ike e inmediatamente salir a su encuentro. Al instante, hace un sello característico—. ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! —apareciendo cuatro copias del rubio, dos a cada lado.

—¡He he! Se nota que tienes un buen uso del Kage Bushin, pero aún tienes mucho que aprender —susurra Touma, al tiempo que mira a cada copia de Naruto y hace un sello de Ushi, y a la voz de—: ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu! —aparece el mismo número de copias que formó el ninja naranja, la diferencia es que aparecieron justo delante de cada una y con un codazo izquierdo al rostro, un rodillazo derecho al estómago, una patada zurda a la cadera y un gancho diestro al mentón (cada copia un golpe) disipan a los clones. El rubio se detiene al instante.

—¡Imposible! ¡Otro que usa el Kage Bushin! —observa Naruto pasmado.  
>—Creo que debes entregarme esos pergaminos si no quieres que esto se prolongue —extendiendo Touma su mano.<br>—¡Jamás! ¡Tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver antes! —le responde el rubio.  
>—¡Tsk! ¡Cómo quieras!<p>

Touma comienza a ejecutar otra serie de sellos (Usagi, Niwatori, Ino, Hitsuji, Ushi, Uma, Hebi), generando una descarga eléctrica que rodea su mano derecha. Naruto vuelve a generar sus clones de sombra, ocho esta vez, que comienzan a rodear al pelialbino. Éste comienza a correr hacia el rubio, fortaleciendo cada vez más la descarga.

—¡Idiota! ¡Ríndete! —grita Touma, que se prepara a golpear al ninja naranja a la voz de—: ¡Raiton: Raikouken! —El campo de batalla comienza a brillar con esa lluvia de relámpagos, ocasionando que todos los clones de Naruto se disipen.

Cuando la intensidad de la luz disminuye, Touma pregunta a su compañera con la mirada si ha terminado. Seika está a punto de contestar cuando alza su vista al cielo, y abriendo sus ojos desmesuradamente, intenta advertir al líder ANBU. Touma se percata de ello, pero queda sorprendido por lo que ve. Naruto cae del cielo, con una brillante esfera azul en su mano derecha, dispuesto a impactar a Touma.

—¡Rasengan!

Se escucha una explosión. Naruto ha formado un cráter no muy profundo, pero bastante amplio. El ninja rojinegro no da crédito a lo que ve.

—¡Hmmp, así que utilizaste tus clones de sombra para lograr escapar a mi jutsu!  
>—Ya te dije que tendrás que derrotarme para obtener lo que quieres. Pero aún no entiendo que quieres decir con proteger Konoha y las demás aldeas. He estado tratando de decirte que yo soy un ninja de Konoha, mi nombre es Uzu...<br>—¡Cierra la boca, mocoso entrometido! —profiere Touma y, haciendo una serie de sellos (Usagi, Niwatori, Ino, Hitsuji, Ushi, Uma, Hebi, Uma, Nezumi, Niwatori, Usagi, Saru), comienza a generar una poderosa descarga eléctrica, esta vez, cubriendo por completo su brazo derecho. Tanto Seika como Naruto se sorprenden por tal acción.  
>—¡¿Touma, qué vas a hacer? —grita Seika asustada.<br>—¡Shine! ¡Raiton: Ankoko Raikouken! (Puño Destructor Oscuro del Cielo).

El campo de batalla se ilumina aún más que antes.

**\\\\\\**

Mientras, en el campamento médico de Konoha, Sakura, Ino y Hinata se encuentran preparando todo el material que servirá para la elaboración de las medicinas. Sakura maceraba unas hojas, Ino se disponía a salir del campamento en busca de Shikamaru para que éste le prestara el manual médico de su Clan, mientras que Hinata sacaba unas plantas herborizadas de una caja. Ino estaba a punto de salir cuando se escucha el crujir de la madera que resguardaba las plantas.

—¡Ten más cuidado, Hinata! —protesta Sakura—. Es una suerte que hayamos encontrado esas plantas, pues no es su época de florecimiento aún, te sugiero que...

Pero Hinata no prestó atención a la pelirrosa. La ojiperla se encontraba con la mirada perdida, y una visible expresión de angustia. Dentro de sí, los latidos de su corazón se escuchaban de forma frenética y, llevándose sus manos hacia su pecho, susurra:

—¡Naruto-kun! —e inmediatamente sale corriendo del campamento.  
>—¡Hinata! ¡¿A dónde vas, aún no hemos terminado? —grita Sakura a la peliazul. Pero Hinata ya se había ido.<p>

Más tarde, Neji se encuentra con Ino y Sakura. Se había topado con Hinata minutos antes, pero no logró siquiera preguntarle a dónde se dirigía, así que trata de aclarar sus dudas con la pelirrosa y la rubia:

—¿Qué sucedió?  
>—No lo sé, Neji —respondió Sakura—. Estábamos trabajando con estas plantas para hacer las medicinas, cuando Hinata tiró la prensa que Ino tiene en su mesa; y de repente, sin decir nada, salió corriendo.<p>

Neji voltea hacia la dirección en que fue Hinata. Usando el Byakugan, pero sin que Yamanaka y Haruno lo notaran, observa lo que sucede a 5Km de distancia. La sorpresa no se hizo esperar.

—¡No puede ser! —se decía en su interior. Y sale corriendo del campamento.  
>—¡Matte, Neji, dónde vas! —tratando Ino de alcanzar al Hyuuga.<br>—¿Pero qué es lo que sucede? —se preguntan ambas kunoichis.

**\\\\\\**

Una enorme explosión tiene lugar en el campo de batalla. Muchos de los árboles que rodeaban a los combatientes fueron quemados y, otros tantos, descortezados. La explosión hizo que Seika se alejara del punto en donde ambos shinobis se batían, movilizándose hacia una de las ramas de los árboles descortezados, a fin de protegerse. La luz y el humo provocados por su compañero comienzan a disiparse, otorgando a la pelirroja la certeza de ver el resultado de la pelea. La nívea cabellera de su camarada comienza a hacerse notar. Al parecer, la pelea ha terminado, para consternación de Seika.

—Creo que fue suficiente. No creo que haya logrado sobrevivir al Puño Destructor Oscuro —se dice a sí mismo Touma, al tiempo que baja su brazo.  
>—¿No crees que te excediste? —le riñe su compañera.<br>—Era necesario. Pudo tratarse de algún espía, o aliado de esos malditos encapuchados —contesta él.  
>—Touma, debo aclararte algo, el chico... —no alcanza a terminar su frase cuando:<br>—¡Rasengan!  
>—¡Pero qué demonios! —voltea atónito hacia su atacante.<p>

El rubio perpetra un ataque frontal que toma desprevenido a Touma, logrando asestar de lleno en su pecho. El Ikeniano logra apenas resistir el impacto de la masa de chakra generada por el Konohaniano. El golpe del rubio logró arrojar al pelialbino a más de quince metros. Éste logra levantarse, aunque con mucha dificultad; pero queda sorprendido ante lo que ve.

—¡Imposible! ¡Nadie ha sido capaz de sobrevivir al Ankoko Raikouken! —se dice a si mismo un Touma incrédulo.  
>—¡Ahora es mi turno! —se abalanza el rubio hacia su contrincante—. ¡Toma esto! —formando la misma esfera azul de antes— ¡Rasengan!<br>—¿Acaso eso es?...¡no!...¡sí!, ¡la Barrera Espiral! ¡Sólo conozco a una persona capaz de hacer ese jutsu! —reflexiona Touma, mirando profundamente a Naruto.

Naruto se lanza al ataque. Touma traza una serie de sellos (Usagi, Niwatori, Ino, Hitsuji, Ushi, Uma, Hebi, Uma, Nezumi, Niwatori, Usagi, Saru), pero el rubio se adelanta a sus intenciones, pues el Naruto que golpearía a Touma con el Rasengan, desaparece, dejando al ninja rojinegro temporalmente indefenso; el rubio se ha dado cuenta de que al ejecutar cualquiera de los puños destructores se expone por unos cuantos segundos. El verdadero Naruto ataca por detrás, haciendo que Touma se estrelle contra un tronco. Seminoqueado y con un poco de sangre en la parte izquierda de su boca, se incorpora y observa de forma atenta a su rival.

—Eso fue...impresionante, a pesar de venir de alguien como tú —manifiesta Touma al rubio.  
>—Creo que me estás subestimando —contesta con seguridad, Naruto—. Ya te dije que voy a proteger a Konoha aún si eso me lleva la vida.<br>—¡Mmmh, no cantes victoria! ¡Acabaré contigo de una buena vez! —grita Touma al tiempo que hace una secuencia de sellos (Uma, Hebi, Tora, Saru, Nezumi, Ryu, Tora, Usagi)— ¡Suiton: Mizurappa! —generando un potente chorro de agua que proyecta al rubio varios metros.

**\\\\\\**

Un ninja consigue levantarse. Lo vemos de espalda, pues se está acomodando su máscara. Divisa todo a su alrededor. De pronto nota algo que lo deja con los pelos de punta.

—¿Qué es eso?...¡Ngh, es un chakra enorme y aterrador! ¡Espero que no sea quien estoy pensando! ¡Naruto!


	8. Warning: Sennin Mode Attack Motion Start

**Warning, Sennin Mode Attack Motion Start!**

Un ninja consigue levantarse. Lo vemos de espalda, pues se está acomodando su máscara. Divisa todo a su alrededor. De pronto nota algo que lo deja con los pelos de punta.

—¿Qué es eso?...¡Ngh, es un chakra enorme y aterrador! ¡Espero que no sea quien estoy pensando! ¡Naruto!

Realizando unos sellos (Ino, Inu, Niwatori, Saru, Hitsuji) hace aparecer algo. Un pequeño perro café y un gran perro cachetón más oscuro que el primero; ambos dotados de una capa azul.

—Avísenme si encuentran a Naruto. ¡Rápido!

En otra parte, otro ninja emerge de las entrañas de un árbol. Recobrando su forma humana, observa también los alrededores.

—¡¿Qué fue lo que sucedió? —se pregunta un ninja de corto cabello castaño. El ver los árboles que a su alrededor estaban lo dejan desconcertado. Comienza a formar un par de clones. Estos se marchan tras haber recibido instrucciones del original.

**\\\\\\**

Un ninja va de árbol en árbol. Se trata más bien de una kunoichi, cuya característica más notoria son sus ojos perlados. Con el Byakugan activado, se dirige hacia donde Naruto y el responsable de lo que provocó esa sensación de pesar, por lo que prosigue, más a prisa, su marcha. De pronto, una silueta se interpone en su camino. De largo cabello castaño y con unos ojos parecidos a los de ella, trata de detenerla.

—¿Hacia dónde se dirige, Hinata-sama?  
>—¡Tengo que ayudarlo, su vida está en riesgo!<br>—Al igual que la suya si no para esta locura.  
>—¡Demo, él...!<br>—Hinata-sama —Neji respira hondo—, venga conmigo.  
>—¡No! ¡No temo morir si es para protegerle! —el tono de seguridad y determinación de Hinata dejó a Neji perplejo.<br>—Hinata-sama —dando Neji un suspiro— no podrá hacer mucho sola, es demasiado incluso para un Jounin de la categoría de Kakashi-sensei. Trataremos de detenerlos.  
>—¡Arigato, Neji-oniisan! —sonriendo y sonrojándose Hinata de manera notoria.<p>

**\\\\\\**

—¡Suiton: Mizurappa! —expulsando Touma a Naruto varios metros de distancia.  
>—¡¿Qué es esto? ¡También es de estilo agua! —protesta Naruto, incorporándose a la vez.<br>—¡¿Qué harás ahora, eh!  
>—¡Debo hacer algo o me matará! —piensa Naruto, intentando a su vez armar una estrategia.<br>—¡Es inútil! ¡Suiton: Mizurappa! —volviendo a golpear al rubio con un potente chorro de agua.

Touma, observando como Naruto vuela por los aires por efecto de su jutsu, ejecuta sellos de Ushi y Usagi. Levantando su brazo derecho, hace que emerjan varias columnas de agua de las entrañas de la tierra a la voz de— ¡Suiton: Mizuno Sono! (Fuente de Agua) —elevando y golpeando a Naruto varios metros hacia arriba, un total de cinco veces. Cuando termina el efecto del jutsu, Touma salta hacia Naruto, asestándole cinco poderosas patadas a su pecho y rostro, haciéndole estrellarse contra el suelo de forma estrepitosa.

—Te lo repetiré una vez más, ¡entrégame esa información! Tal vez seas fuente de más, así que no te mataré.  
>—¡Deja de decir estupideces, dattebayo! —grita Naruto tratando de incorporarse.<br>—Veo que no se rendirá —piensa Touma, consternado.

Touma traza una secuencia de sellos (Usagi, Nezumi, Uma, Hitsuji, Saru, Usagi) y baja su mano derecha, con la palma de ésta hacia abajo. Luego comienza a levantarla como intentando sacar algo del suelo.

—A diferencia de muchos ninjas Suiton, que necesitan condiciones de campo adecuadas, Touma aprovecha las condiciones del medio en el que se encuentre para generar sus jutsus Suiton —es lo que Seika piensa al ver lo que su camarada realiza—, esto fue gracias a sus estudios realizados y al entrenamiento en la jungla —sonriendo a su vez, aunque borra dicha expresión, pues está preocupada tanto por Touma como por Naruto pero, ¿por qué por este último?

Y efectivamente, Touma hace aparecer un hilo de agua al que comienza a otorgarle una forma esférica con ambas manos. Cuando termina de formar su esfera, la proyecta hacia arriba con su mano derecha, tratando de posicionarla a una determinada altura. Luego ejecuta Nezumi, Uma y Tora. La esfera se divide en cientos de esferas más que luego van cobrando la forma de agujas. Y, a la voz de—: ¡Suiton: Hari Kouu! (Lluvia de Aguijones) —comienza a bombardear a Naruto. Las agujas de agua comienzan a clavarse en todas partes. Una de ellas queda a pocos centímetros de clavarse en el ojo izquierdo del ninja naranja, lo que le deja sin aliento. Touma se dispone a seguir atacando, por lo que ahora con su mano izquierda, saca un hilo de agua semejante al anterior al cual también da forma esférica. No obstante, la lanza hacia Naruto y, tras la ejecución de Usagi, Nezumi, Ino, Uma, la esfera revienta en gotas muy pequeñas, formando una capa de niebla que cubre al rubio. Segundos más tarde, trazando un Usagi, Niwatori, Nezumi, Touma electrifica con su mano derecha la niebla formada y, finalmente, realizando un Usagi, Nezumi, Saru, genera una potente corriente eléctrica que cubre su brazo derecho para arrojar una portentosa descarga.

—¡Ríndete de una vez por todas! ¡Raiton: Ankokou Raikouken! —golpeando la niebla y propagando la gran descarga a través de todo su volumen. Seika sólo cierra los ojos al ver la acción de su pareja.

**\\\\\\**

Un ninja enmascarado va saltando de rama en rama a través del bosque. Ha escuchado cada uno de los truenos producidos por las ráfagas de luz que ha observado desde hace ya varios minutos. Aún cuando los truenos anunciaran una lluvia pertinaz, sabe que esos no son tambores de tormenta; todo lo contrario, lo que vaticinan es un desastre. Esto hace que acelere su marcha.

—¡Espero que no vayas a cometer una locura! —es lo que Kakashi piensa cada vez que cae uno de estos extraños relámpagos. En su mente está la imagen de un joven, alumno suyo en otro tiempo.

Por otra parte, otro shinobi se desplaza de la misma forma que el anterior mencionado. Aunque a cien metros delante de él, y por encima de las copas de los árboles, marchan un par de shinobis idénticos a éste. Un detalle curioso es que constantemente revisa su mano derecha, pues teme que un sello que en ella tiene grabado comience a provocarle una sensación de quemadura.

—¡Menuda contrariedad! Lo único que quiero es que no se le ocurra liberar el sello de nueva cuenta, o estaremos en problemas. De no ser por el Cuarto, habríamos lidiado no sólo con Pain, sino también con el Kyuubi. —La preocupación de Yamato era, más que evidente.

**\\\\\\**

En el campamento médico, Ino y Sakura siguen con las labores que se les habían asignado. Sakura luce, sin embargo, molesta por el hecho de que Hinata haya salido de manera estrepitosa y sin decir palabra. Y lo mismo con Neji, a quien le caracteriza de frío y calculador, pero sobre todo, prudente, tras aquella misión que realizaran junto con Rock Lee y Naruto en Oni no Kuni. De pronto, escucha la voz de un par de compañeros. Eran Shikamaru y Chouji. Y detrás de ellos, Shino. Los dos primeros entran al campamento.

—Ino, me dijiste que te trajera el manual médico del Clan Nara y pues, aquí lo tienes. Bueno, lo tiene Chouji, a mí se me hizo muy pesado.  
>—¡Muchas gracias, Shikamaru! —intentando la Yamanaka abrazar al cabeza de piña. Sin embargo:<br>—¿Qué es lo que sucede, Sakura? —pregunta el Nara a la pelirrosa; ésta sin embargo no contesta.  
>—Verás —interrumpe Ino— estabámos aquí trabajando con las plantas para fabricar los antídotos y de repente —señalando hacía una mesa— Hinata salió corriendo.<br>—¿Qué, Hinata estaba aquí? ¿Y por qué luce su lugar desordenado?, se supone que a ella le gusta eso de las flores.  
>—Eso es lo que queremos saber, Shikamaru —le señala Sakura— salió de manera apresurada, pero noté que algo le preocupaba.<br>—Preocupación, dices, ¿Sakura? —responde él.  
>—Sí.<br>—Y no sólo eso —interrumpiendo Ino nuevamente— Neji vino también.  
>—¿Qué? ¿Neji? —sorprendiéndose el Nara—. Fue por eso que no lo encontré con Shizune-san. ¿Y dónde está Neji? —preguntando Shikamaru a ambas.<br>—Fue tras Hinata —contesta Sakura, ya más calmada.  
>—¿Acaso no es...evidente...Shikamaru? —uniéndose Shino a la conversación— ¿Por qué lo es?...Dime un motivo por el cual, Hinata...salga...de manera estrepitosa.<br>—¡Shi-Shikamaru-kun! —una voz distrae al Nara; era Shiho, quien traía un lote de libros (por encargo de Tsunade), cayéndosele uno...no cualquier libro.  
>—Espera, Shiho, yo levantaré eso. —Shikamaru levanta un libro verde y se lo entrega a la rubia, esto hace que ella se sonroje bastante; Ino sólo atina a mirar a otro sitio. El libro que Shiho trae en sus manos es un ejemplar del Icha Icha Paradise que le fue confiscado a Kakashi—. ¡Nah! ¿Qué hace este lib...? —y pensando en las palabras de Shino, de Sakura y de Ino— ¡No puede ser! —y dirigiéndose a los demás— ¡debo regresar donde Shizune-san! —sale corriendo del campamento.<br>—¿¡Shikamaru, tú también! —protesta Ino.

**\\\\\\**

La niebla se va disipando. Cuando el campo de liza está completamente despejado, Touma se acerca al cuerpo de Naruto tendido en el suelo; junto al rubio, la mochila beige con los tres pergaminos azules que Touma reclamaba le entregara. Dispuesto a tomar la mochila beige, se acerca cada vez más. Seika observa desde lejos, tratando de localizar el chakra del rubio. Cuando el pelialbino de mechas rojas intenta tomar la mochila...un potente golpe en el mentón desde las profundidades de la tierra lo proyecta por los aires. Naruto sale del interior de la tierra tomando por sorpresa a Touma y, en el aire, le asesta una potente patada en el pecho, enviándole a estrellarse contra un árbol. Seika observa, incrédula, la escena. Pero de la incredulidad pasa al asombro cuando:

—¿Qué? ¡Luce diferente!

Touma observa al rubio, a la vez que se incorpora. Luego voltea a ver al sitio donde estaba Naruto, pero sólo vio un Kage Bushin desaparecer.

—¡Maldito mocoso, como pudiste enga...! ¡¿Pero qué demonios? ¡¿Acaso...?

Lo que Touma veía era a Naruto. Sí, llevaba media hora peleando con él, pero, ¿por qué ahora impresiona a ambos, a Touma y a Seika?

Naruto luce, en efecto, diferente. Sus ojos azules se han tornado ahora amarillos y un pigmento rojo cubre sus párpados. Su cabello luce también un poco más brillante. Pero no sólo su aspecto ha cambiado. También sus habilidades son diferentes. Y que mejor manera de demostrarlo que otorgándole a Touma una gran golpiza.

—¡U-zu-ma-ki Ren-dan! —una potente combinación de seis golpes deja desconcertado al Ikeniano, arrojándolo por los aires. Mientras lo ve caer, genera un clon de sombra para formar—: ¡Rasengan! —impactándole antes de caer al suelo, proyectándole más de veinte metros a una velocidad increíble. El shinobi rojinegro se estrella contra el suelo varias veces, para finalmente, descortezar un árbol con su cuerpo.  
>—¡¿Cómo es que se volvió tan fuerte en un instante? —pensaba incrédulo el pelialbino. Al levantar su rostro para ver a su contrincante—: ¿Qué? ¡Eso es!<p>

Naruto, generando cuatro copias, se acercaba a gran velocidad. Dos de ellas sostienen la esfera azul característica de su mejor habilidad. Pero lo que hace es golpear el suelo, generando un denso humo negro violáceo. Touma queda de una pieza al ver esto. Electrificando su brazo derecho se dispone a lanzar su ataque, pero Seika le previene.

—¡Cuidado, Touma! ¡Está en todas partes!  
>—¡No digas tonterías, Seika! ¡No es posible que...! —no termina de reclamar a su camarada cuando recibe un potente golpe en la mejilla derecha.<br>—¿Será posible? El que haga la Barrera Espiral con una cierta facilidad y el conocer las Artes del Monte Myoboku...Sólo puedo pensar en una persona. Aquel al que llamaban, El Galante Guerrero.

Realizando una serie de sellos (Usagi, Niwatori, Ino, Hitsuji, Hebi, Tora, Hebi, Usagi, Ushi, Niwatori), Touma se dispone a sacar a Naruto del improvisado escondite a la voz de—: ¡Raiton: Raiken Kaiser! —produciendo la misma esfera eléctrica que antes. La rayos de la esfera se disipan, al igual que humo. Touma se sorprende al ver a Naruto ileso.

—Ya veo, fue así como escapaste del Raiken Kaiser y del Hikari Kouu.  
>—¡¿De qué hablas, nandattebayo?<br>—De que hace unos minutos debí haberte exterminado junto con tus dos escoltas.  
>—¿Escoltas? —un rayo cruza por su mente— creí que me habían asignado ésta misión a mi solamente —tratando de recordar.<br>—Hmmp, no importa —y trazando una secuencia de sellos (Usagi, Nezumi, Uma, Hitsuji, Saru, Usagi, Uma, Hebi, Saru, Usagi)— ¡terminaré contigo de una buena vez! ¡Suiton: Shisubeki Tsunami! (Tsunami Mortífero) —moviendo sus manos como si sacara agua de algún charco, lago u otro tipo de cuerpo de agua. Produce, no obstante, un enorme flujo del vital líquido, intentando ahogar a Naruto. No obstante, el rubio logra salir avante de la enorme ola, comenzando a correr sobre ésta. Touma queda impresionado.  
>—¡¿Cómo es posible que haga eso?<br>—¡Prepárate! ¡Rasengan! —golpeando al pelialbino. Empero, logra bloquear el ataque de Naruto.

Apartándose de su enemigo, hace aparecer dos Kage Bushin en sus flancos y entre los tres, lanzan una patada circular que arroja a Touma a diez metros de su anterior posición.

—¡¿Cómo es posible que me haya golpeado sin tocarme? —se pregunta Touma, a la vez que cae noqueado.  
>—Esto es gracias a la Energía Natural —se dice a sí mismo un sonriente Naruto.<p>

**\\\\\\**

Shikamaru se dirige a la Torre Hokage. Bueno, la reconstruida Torre. Busca desesperadamente a Tsunade, sin embargo, topa con Shizune.

—¡Shikamaru-kun! ¿A dónde vas con tanta prisa?  
>—¡Debemos encontrar a Godaime-sama, Shizune-san!<br>—Tsunade-sama se encuentra en este momento con los Hyuuga.  
>—¡Nah! ¡Esto no pudo resultar más problemático! —llevándose la palma de su mano a la frente— Se trata precisamente de ellos, Hinata y Neji.<br>—No te entiendo, Shikamaru.  
>—Salieron de la aldea.<br>—¡¿Qué es lo que dices?  
>—Como lo escucha, Shizune-san. Además, Naruto no ha llegado. Godaime-sama estimaba su regreso más o menos igual al de Chouji.<br>—Esto me da mala espina. ¡Avisemos a Tsunade-sama! —y pensando, tratando la pelinegra de calmarse— espero que Naruto-kun se encuentre bien. Kakashi y Yamato van con él.

**\\\\\\**

Touma yace en el suelo. A dos metros de su ubicación se encuentra una bolsa negra con decorados metálicos. Se trata de la bolsa de piel de oso de Touma, un regalo que su amigos Kuma y Ran le hicieran por su ascenso a Líder de Batallón de Exterminio (ANBU's de élite en Ikegakure). Naruto alcanza a ver un pergamino verde que sobresalía del bolso.

—Así que, él también trae información. ¿De que se tratará?  
>—¡Oh no! ¡El pergamino! —Seika está por arrojar un kunai imbuido con chakra Suiton cuando un par de manos salen del suelo tomando a Naruto por los tobillos.<br>—¡Pero qué demonios!  
>—¡Caíste en mi trampa! ¡Doton: Shinjuu Zanshu! —jalando Touma a Naruto hasta que sólo la cabeza del rubio sobresale del suelo. El cuerpo de Touma que Naruto viera, desaparece entre montones de roca.<p>

Una vez inmovilizado el ninja naranja, Touma ejecuta una serie de sellos (Hebi, Uma, Tora, Nezumi, Usagi, Hitsuji, Hebi), levantando las manos al final:

—¡Doton: Ganseki no Hanma! (Martillo de Roca) —produciendo Touma una ola de rocas al momento de golpear el suelo, las cuales arrojan a Naruto a más de veinte metros.

—¡¿Aún insistes? ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —grita el rubio, incorporándose a la vez.  
>—¡Proteger al mundo ninja, acabando contigo!<br>—¡Waaaah! ¡He estado tratando de decirte que soy un ninja de Konoha y que mi nombre es...!

Pero Naruto recibe una potente patada en su espalda, cayendo de bruces al suelo.

—¿¡Cómo demonios se mueve así de rápido! —mirando Naruto a su oponente con furia e incredulidad.  
>—¡No me interesa quien seas! —le increpa Touma, al momento de que éste guarda un kunai de tres puntas con un sello amarillo atado.<p>

Naruto se incorpora para formar nuevamente el Kage Bushin, haciendo aparecer cuatro copias que se lanzan al ataque. Cada par se prepara para generar el Rasengan nuevamente. Touma, sonríe ante ello.

—¡Ya conozco tu estrategia! —realizando un conjunto de sellos (Hebi, Uma, Tora, Nezumi, Usagi, Hitsuji, Saru, Inu, Ryu, Hebi)— ¡Doton: Ganseki Nijuuno Hanma! (Doble Martillo de Roca) —golpeando Touma el suelo con ambas manos para producir una enorme expulsión de rocas que se expande rápidamente, cual meteorito al chocar con la Tierra. Esto hace que los clones del ninja naranja que sorprenderían al rojinegro se disipen. El Naruto original queda unos metros alejado de Touma, deteniendo con sus manos, parte de la avalancha de rocas que generó aquél.

Tras el ataque, ambos quedan frente a frente por unos instantes, tratando de adivinar con feroces miradas, que es lo siguiente que haría el otro. Touma comienza a trazar una secuencia de sellos (Hebi, Hitsuji, Saru, Ino, Uma, Tora). Al ver Naruto esto, queda boquiabierto, pues conoce el jutsu resultante. Frente a Touma comienza a ver y escuchar, borrosamente, una silueta familiar.

—¡Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!

Una enorme bola de fuego comienza a formarse delante de Touma. Cuando termina de formarla, la arroja hacia Naruto. Éste, al ver la ardiente esfera de fuego, se lanza hacia su izquierda para poder esquivarla. La ardiente esfera se estrella en un árbol, incendiándolo, para disgusto del ninja de Ike. Formando otra serie de sellos (Nezumi, Tora, Inu, Ushi, Usagi, Tora), el pelialbino crea otra bola de fuego, la cual no lanza; la golpea, a la voz de—: ¡Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! —produciendo bolas de fuego más pequeñas que caen en todas direcciones. Naruto logra esquivarlas todas y, aunque algunas le cayeron encima, su Sennin Mode le ayudó a resistir los efectos.

—¡Bastardo! —Y trazando una serie de sellos (Ryu, Hebi, Ino, Tora, Uma, Nezumi, Saru, Hebi), golpea con sus puños el suelo— ¡Youton: Shisubeki Tsunami! (Tsunami Mortífero)  
>—¡Oh no! Pocas veces ocurre, pero cuando Touma usa el Youton, significa que lo han hecho enfurecer —reconoce Seika, quien aún sigue en la rama del árbol, observando la pelea; sin embargo:<p>

—¡Aahh! ¡Este chakra! A pesar de su distinta naturaleza, su color, frecuencia y velocidad de propagación...¡No hay duda, se trata de...! —e inmediatamente— ¡Touma, tenemos problemas! —grita Seika.  
>—¡¿Qué clase de problemas? —responde él.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Vaya que me explayé en esta batalla. Y a ustedes, ¿qué les ha parecido?


	9. A merced de un temible poder

**A merced de un temible poder.**

—¡Katon: Goukakyu no Jutsu!  
>—¡No puede ser! ¿Acaso él...? —exclama Naruto dentro de sí al ver la enorme bola de fuego que comienza a formarse delante de Touma.<p>

La ardiente esfera de fuego es arrojada hacia Naruto. En un acto reflejo, el rubio se lanza hacia su izquierda para después rodar unos metros en el suelo a fin de evitar el contacto con esa bola abrasante que se estrella finalmente en un árbol, incendiándose, para disgusto del ninja de Ike. A pesar de que el Sennin Mode protege al rubio de cualquier ataque, no hace mucho _ese_ ataque le constituía terribles dolores de cabeza.

Al ver las maniobras de Naruto, Touma ejecuta otra serie de sellos (Nezumi, Tora, Inu, Ushi, Usagi, Tora) para crear otra bola de fuego que, a diferencia de la anterior, no lanza; la golpea, a la voz de:

—¡Katon: Housenka no Jutsu! —produciendo bolas de fuego más pequeñas que caen en todas direcciones.

Naruto logra esquivarlas todas y, aunque algunas le cayeron encima, su Sennin Mode le ayudó a resistir los efectos. Al ver esto Touma, traza más sellos (Ryu, Hebi, Ino, Tora, Uma, Nezumi, Saru, Hebi), y golpea con sus puños el suelo al finalizar.

—¡Youton: Shisubeki Tsunami! (Tsunami Mortífero)  
>—¡Lava! ¿Es acaso una combinación de elementos? —exclama un sorprendido Naruto, saltando hacia la copa de los árboles a fin de evitar que lo alcance la roca fundida.<p>

Seika, quien aún sigue en la rama del árbol, se mantiene atenta a la batalla.

—¡Oh no! —llevándose la pelirroja su mano izquierda a la frente—. Pocas veces ocurre, pero cuando Touma usa el Youton, significa que lo han hecho enfurecer —revisando de nuevo el pergamino blanco.  
>—¡Mmmh! No intentarás sorprenderme de nuevo con clones de sombra, ¿o sí? —Touma recorre el entorno con una mirada rápida— Bien, si tú lo quieres, dejemos que sea el cielo el que decida... ¡quién debe ser castigado! —sonriendo— ¡Ninpou: Unmei no Ya! (Flecha del Destino)...<p>

El campo de batalla, soleado hace unos minutos, comienza cubrirse con nubes de tormenta. El cielo a oscurecerse más comienza, como si reaccionara ante los relámpagos emitidos por el pelialbino de Ike. El cielo encapotado anuncia tempestad.

**\\\\\\**

Muchos aldeanos comienzan a correr a toda prisa, auxiliando en su carrera a los extranjeros que han venido desde otros lejanos rincones con el propósito de cooperar en la reconstrucción de la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas. No obstante, las personas muestran una felicidad desbordante, pues son acariciados por una suave lluvia que comienza a caer, provocando sensaciones relajantes en las mujeres, calmando el agotamiento en los hombres y risas juguetonas entre los niños. Y es un grupo de tres niños el que corre hacia uno de los campamentos, acompañado por otro niño más. Bueno, no son niños estrictamente hablando. Es un cuarteto de jóvenes que aún mantienen su esencia infantil.

—¿A...a dónde vamos con ta...tanta prisa? —grita bastante agitado un niño de redondos anteojos.  
>—¡Vamos, vamos! ¡Hay que llegar con Hokage-sama o nos matará por impuntuales! —gritaba quien jalaba a este chico del brazo derecho, una chica de graciosas coletas.<br>—¿Por qué van con tanta prisa? —detrás de ellos cuestiona un chico moreno que lleva un sombrero de pescador en las manos.  
>—Quizá están emocionados por ver a Naruto-niichan —le contesta despreocupadamente al anterior un chico que viste una larga bufanda.<br>—Naruto-niichan. Tengo...tenemos mucho que agradecerle —sonriendo y cerrando sus ojos como tratando de evocar algún recuerdo.  
>—¡Jeje! ¡Eres afortunado, Inari! —¡Naruto-niichan es un gran tipo! ¡El es...!<p>

La conversación es interrumpida por un estruendoso golpe que deja a tres personas en el suelo y en medio de la llovizna. La chica trata de disculparse con la persona a quien derribaron, aunque dicho aldeano no parece muy preocupado por ello.

—Disculpe, no era nuestra intención —suplica la chica de los moñitos.  
>—¡Nah! No se preocupen, no son tan problemáticos como alguien que conozco —contesta el derribado—. A propósito, ¿han sabido algo de Naruto?<br>—Nop, no he visto a Naruto-niichan desde que salió a esa extraña misión, Shikamaru-niichan.  
>—¡Genial! —suspirando Shikamaru con resignación— debo avisar a Godai... —interrumpiéndose súbitamente— chicos, tengo una misión de Clase A para ustedes —incorporándose.<p>

La reacción del trío no se hace esperar.

—¡Yeah! ¡Qué clase de misión! —los tres con los ojos muy abiertos y brillantes.  
>—Repórtenme de la llegada de Naruto en cuanto lo vean. Te lo encargo, Konohamaru —el trío habría rechazado la misión de no ser porque se trataba de Naruto y por un gesto de preocupación que se notaba en Shikamaru.<br>—¡Haremos lo mejor que podamos, Shikamaru-niichan! —levantando Konohamaru su pulgar derecho— ¡Moegi, Udon, vamos! —arengando animosamente a los dos restantes. Y, repentinamente:  
>—¿Puedo acompañarlos, Konohamaru-niichan? —pregunta Inari, algo nervioso.<br>—¡Por supuesto, Inari-niichan! ¡Así lo haremos más rápido!

El joven cuarteto comienza a moverse, mientras que Shikamaru los mira de forma serena.

—Nuestro Rey crece, ¿no lo crees así, Asuma-sensei? —alzando la vista hacia el cielo nublado.

A lo lejos, Kurenai observa la escena, sonriente y llevándose su mano derecha al vientre. Empero, su sonrisa se desvanece al ver un rayo caer y dejando tras de sí un trueno ensordecedor. El sonido capta también la atención de Shikamaru. De hecho, desde ese fatídico día, la hermosa ojiescarlata teme a las tormentas.

**\\\\\\**

En las fronteras de Yu no Kuni (País de las Aguas Termales) con Hi no Kuni, un grupo de seis aves surca el cielo. Tres de ellas tienen a una persona en sus lomos, mientras que el resto carga tres enormes pergaminos. El apacible sonido del viento en las alturas es interrumpido súbitamente por el ladrar de un perro.

—¿Sucede algo, Akamaru? —pregunta Kiba enseguida.

El can ladra de nuevo para asentir.

—¿Qué? ¿Naruto? —Kiba dirige su mirada y su nariz en la dirección hacia donde ladra Akamaru—. El aroma es intenso, pero su origen está a más de ocho kilómetros. ¿Qué está sucediendo?

De pronto, un enorme rayo cae, captando la atención de los tres shinobi (cuatro, si contamos al perro). Akamaru comienza a sollozar a causa del sonido del trueno, mientras que TenTen despierta inmediatamente, preocupándose sobremanera ante las oscuras nubes que de pronto han cubierto a los tres. Pero de entre los tres, Sai es el más preocupado.

—¿Qué es eso? Ese rayo... —piensa el artista con visible desconcierto, sobretodo por el color de la luminosa ráfaga.

Sai rememora una misión reciente:

**###**

Sai se encontraba volando sobre una de sus aves con dirección al suroeste. Había recibido órdenes de Danzou el explorar un lugar cuya existencia era catalogada como _clasificada._ Sin embargo, su superior le hizo la extraña encomienda de tomarse tiempo para llevar a cabo dicha misión. Durante el ataque de Pain a Konoha, el ANBU de Raíz aprovechó el viaje junto con Yamato y Mitarashi Anko en búsqueda de Kabuto para realizar dicha misión, lo que le tomó día y medio. Cuando se encontraba a diez kilómetros del lugar objetivo, fijó su mirada en un par de columnas de rayos que surgen desde tierra y se elevan. Segundos después observa una extraña columna de energía de color azul y violeta que se ensancha rápidamente, proyectando a un par de manchones carmín hacia extremos opuestos. Minutos más tarde, observa el mismo par de columnas electrificadas, reconociendo dragones en su forma y haciendo explotar a un enorme y extraño animal de color blanco en el proceso. Esto hace que Sai aumente la velocidad para tratar de acercarse lo más posible, y elevándose un poco más para no llamar la atención. Cuando logra acercarse lo suficiente, observa la silueta de un extraño ninja de larga cabellera hincado en el suelo y a una chica que comienza a desaparecer entre el rocío del aire. No obstante, esta chica logra observar a Sai justo cuando vira para emprender el vuelo de nuevo hacia el noreste.

**###**

—...ese rayo es similar a los que vi en esa ocasión —piensa Sai detenidamente.  
>—Sai, parece que Naruto se encuentra cerca de este lugar —interrumpiendo Kiba el meditar de Sai; Akamaru vuelve a ladrar en dirección hacia donde se encuentra el ninja rubio.<p>

La reacción de Sai no se hace esperar; no obstante, permanece en silencio al tiempo que saca un pergamino y comienza a realizar trazos rápidos con un pincel.

—¡Kiba, TenTen, ustedes regresen a Konoha! ¡Yo iré a investigar! ¡Ninpou: Chouu Juu Jiga! —emergiendo cuatro aves idénticas a las que volaban y con un clon de Sai cada una. Dos acompañan al verdadero dibujante y las otras dos a Kiba y TenTen.

**\\\\\\**

Kakashi sigue su carrera por tratar de reunirse con Naruto, pues esos relámpagos lo inquietan cada vez más. Unos metros más adelante se encuentra con el par de perros que invocará minutos antes. El Ninja Copia sabe que el hallar a sus perros detenidos en medio de su búsqueda no son buenas noticias y para su mala fortuna, la lluvia comienza a disipar el rastro.

—¿Has encontrado a Naruto, Pakkun?  
>—Sí, o al menos eso creo —responde el pequeño can.<br>—¿A qué te refieres con "eso creo", Pakkun? —le increpa Kakashi, confundido.  
>—Verás, la esencia de Naruto es inconfundible, y sé que nos encontramos a 250 metros de él, pero no sé en que sitio. Básicamente te puedo decir que se encuentra en todas direcciones.<p>

Kakashi lleva su mano derecha al mentón tratando de encontrar lógica a las palabras del ninken. De pronto, un nuevo relámpago cae, captando la atención del Ninja Copia y de los perros.

—Y mira, Kakashi, Buru encontró esto —dijo Pakkun tras disiparse el trueno.

Cuando el Hatake observa al gran perro café, abre su único ojo visible de manera desmesurada, angustiándose cada vez más. Sólo atina a decir:

—No cabe duda de que se trata del Ninja Número Uno en Sorprender a la Gente. ¡Pakkun, Buru, sigamos! —reanudando el trío su marcha.

**\\\\\\**

Bajo la lluvia, una delicada pero ágil figura salta entre los árboles. Sus nacarados orbes dirigen su mirar hacia un punto en lo más profundo del bosque. Detrás de esta exquisita silueta, otra figura sobresale tratando de mantener su ritmo. Se mantiene alerta de ella y de los alrededores con un par de ojos semejantes a los de la persona que escolta.

La lluvia comienza a arreciar y se empiezan a escuchar truenos, los cuales sacan a Neji de sus cavilaciones. Unos metros más adelante, él y Hinata observan el impacto de un rayo sobre un árbol, el cual comienza a consumirse en llamas. Ambos Hyuuga rodean el árbol, pero se ven sorprendidos por otro que cae justo entre ellos, obligándolos a separarse.

—¿Daijoboudesu ka, Hinata-sama?  
>—¡Hai, Neji-oniisan! —asiente Hinata— Parece que habrá una fuerte tormenta.<br>—Ha estado lloviendo por algunos minutos. Sin embargo, no parece que estos rayos sean debido a la lluvia —y, alzando Neji su mirada—. A juzgar por su poder destructivo, parecen ser obra de un ninja Raiton muy poderoso.

Ambos Hyuuga reinician su marcha. Otro trueno vuelve a caer, pero a una mayor distancia. Neji dirige su mirada hacia la ubicación de donde provino la onda eléctrica de hace unos segundos. Casi simultáneamente Hinata hace lo mismo; y ambos, a la voz de:

—¡Byakugan!...

**\\\\\\**

Seika se mantiene al tanto de Touma y Naruto. De vez en cuando revisa ese pergamino blanco. No obstante, sus pensamientos son interrumpidos por un flujo de chakra.

—¡Aahh! ¡Este chakra! A pesar de su distinta naturaleza, su color, frecuencia y velocidad de propagación...¡No hay duda, se trata de...! —e inmediatamente— ¡Touma, tenemos problemas! —grita Seika.  
>—¡¿Qué clase de problemas? —responde él.<p>

Seika hace una serie de movimientos con su mano derecha: señala hacia Touma con sus dedos índice y medio; hacia Naruto con el índice, traza un círculo en contrasentido horario alrededor de los dos señalamientos anteriores con los dedos índice y medio y atraviesa el circulo trazado con los mismos dedos en sentido horizontal de izquierda a derecha, todo desde la perspectiva de Touma.

—¡Imposible! —grita Touma con los ojos muy abiertos— ¡Con que ese clan está aquí!...¡sé cómo detenerlos! —murmurando después.

Touma prepara rápidamente una secuencia de sellos (Hebi, Uma, Hitsuji, Usagi, Nezumi, Hitsuji, Ushi, Saru, Tora, Ryu) y, separando sus manos tras hincarse, golpea el suelo con los puños a la voz de:

—¡Youton: Yougan no Shiheki! (Muralla de Lava) —surgiendo numerosas columnas de lava que se van uniendo paulatinamente, rodeando en todas direcciones a los combatientes y a Seika.

Antes de que la lava comience a caer sobre ellos, Touma golpea nuevamente el suelo con ambas manos, pero esta vez con las palmas, retirando bruscamente parte del chakra Katon responsable de crear el Youton...

**\\\\\\**

Hinata y Neji siguen en su frenética carrera por llegar donde Naruto y el shinobi que le está atacando. Sin embargo, Hinata se ve deslumbrada de forma repentina, lo cual provoca que pierda el equilibrio, resbale y caiga del árbol en el que se había parado segundos antes.

—¡Hinata-sama! —grita Neji sumamente preocupado.

En un acto de valor, se lanza hacia un árbol tomándose de una de sus ramas con ambas manos y, girando cual gimnasta, trata de ganar algunos segundos a la caída de la peliazul. Hinata está a punto de estrellarse en el suelo, cuando Neji logra tomarla entre sus brazos.

—¿Se encuentra bien, Hinata-sama? ¿Qué sucedió? —pregunta el ojos níveos a Hinata, ambos ya en suelo seguro.  
>—¡N-No lo sé! S-Sólo puedo decirte que perdí la vista repentinamente —contesta la Hyuuga, algo mareada.<br>—¿¡Cómo! ¡Explíquese por favor, Hinata-sama!  
>—¡E-Es que no sé c-cómo! Repentinamente vi imágenes de nosotros una y otra vez y después ya no vi nada.<br>—¡Qué! —asombrado por las palabras de la ojiperla—. ¡Byakugan! —comprobando la veracidad de las palabras de la kunoichi. Lo que Neji ve enseguida, lo deja perplejo.

**\\\\\\**

Touma, tras incorporarse, lleva las puntas de sus dedos índice y medio a la derecha de su frente y señala a Seika con los mismos como forma de agradecimiento a su advertencia.

—Bien, creo que con esto mantendré alejados a esos Hyuuga por un tiempo. Es una lástima que terminó el efecto del Unmei no Ya...no importa... —explorando el campo de batalla.  
>—Kuroyoseki to Sekiei no Kagami (Espejo de Cuarzo y Obsidiana) —dirigiendo Seika su mirada hacia arriba—. Al retirar el chakra Katon de forma brusca, la lava originada forma obsidiana, la cual actúa como un espejo. Pero, ¿cuando fue que introdujo el cuarzo? De todos modos, la luz exterior se reflejará en el cuarzo y, al ser calentado desde aquí dentro, se producirá termoluminiscencia, lo cual se verá incrementada por el efecto reflejante de la obsidiana. Los Hyuuga que se dirigían hacia este sitio están prácticamente cegados —analizando Seika la acción de su compañero.<br>—¡Te encontré! —Touma realiza más sellos (Hitsuji, Uma, Hebi, Ryu, Nezumi, Ushi, Tora)— ¡Katon: Karyuu Endan! —dirigiendo su ataque a las nueve en punto según su perspectiva.

La poderosa llamarada carboniza los árboles, haciendo que Naruto emerja inmediatamente de su escondite. Sin embargo, tres Narutos más (dos arriba y uno por detrás) se disponen a impactar a Touma con el Rasengan, logrando su cometido.

—¡Lo logré! —sonrie Naruto. Empero, ese rasgo se borra de inmediato—. ¡No puede ser! !¿Cómo!

Naruto observa a Touma sobre una rama de árbol. Seika observa detenidamente a su compañero, analizando el súbito movimiento.

—Ya veo. Cuando Touma comenzó a pelear con ese chico, le arrojó tres kunai, uno rojo, otro verde y uno negro. El rojo lo utilizó para distraer al chico y quizá aprovechar en colocar sus marcas de autoinvocación en él. El kunai negro lo empleó para repartir senbon de madera y esos extraños kunai marcados con sellos rojos —la mirada violeta de la pelirroja recorre los alrededores, moteado de todas esas armas forradas en su empuñadura con las mencionadas etiquetas—. Y ahora que lo pienso, el cuarzo del Espejo fue sembrado en el kunai verde, utilizando sus jutsus Doton para repartirlo por todo este lugar. Al ejecutar el Doble Martillo de Roca y la Muralla de Lava, llevó consigo las semillas de cuarzo preparadas en el sello del kunai verde y, al generar el Espejo, indujo a la vez el desarrollo de los cristales de cuarzo. Es un jutsu tan complejo que sólo ha podido ser desarrollado por muy pocos shinobi de Iwagakure no Sato.

Naruto se dispone a realizar el sello del Kage Bushin. Pero queda blanco del susto cuando escucha la voz de Touma muy próxima a él,

—Bien, ¿en qué estábamos? —cuestiona burlonamente el pelialbino al rubio— ¡Oh, ya recordé! Creo que tienes que entregarme esos pergaminos.  
>—¡Insisto saber cómo es que se mueve así de rápido, nandattebayo! —Naruto se sorprende, pues no hace menos de un segundo Touma estaba posado en la rama del árbol frente a él—. Aún con el Sennin Mode, supera mi velocidad —deshaciendo el sello del Kage Bushin.<br>—Creo que comienzo a pillarle el truco a este jutsu. Si tan solo lo hubiera comprendido cuando peleé con el desquiciado de los explosivos... —reflexiona Touma tras haberse desplazado a espaldas de Naruto, haciendo contacto mutuo las espaldas de ambos.

En una maniobra rápida, ambos se separan del contacto físico que mantenían, sin dejar de interrumpir el visual. Naruto mira rápidamente a su alrededor. Se da cuenta de algo que cree haber visto antes; pero también de algo más.

—Si no me equivoco, hace unos segundos pude sentir el chakra de Hinata y el de Kakashi-sensei, pero después de que este tipo formó esos cristales... —mirando hacia arriba.

Sin embargo, no se detiene a pensarlo y, tras morder ligeramente su dedo pulgar derecho y trazar con su sangre un kanji en su mano izquierda, comienza a trazar una secuencia de sellos (Ino, Inu, Niwatori, Saru, Hitsuji). Seika se da cuenta de ello e intenta avisar a Touma; éste último ya lo había notado, y se dispone a detener a Naruto.

—¡Kuchiyose no Jutsu! —grita Naruto.  
>—¡Ni siquiera lo pienses! —le advierte Touma y, trazando a toda velocidad unos sellos (Jou, Ino, Inu, Niwatori, Saru, Hitsuji, Jou)— ¡Seigen Kuchiyose no Jutsu! (Jutsu Restrictivo de Invocación) —logra colocar su mano izquierda en el suelo un milisegundo antes de que Naruto haga lo propio. Los sellos generados por el Kuchiyose y el Seigen se enredan entre si, generando una especie de cerradura.<br>—¡Pero qué demonios! ¡Ha impedido que invoque a Gamatatsu y Gamakichi! Y no creo poder traer al Jefe Bunta. ¡¿Quién se supone que es este tipo, nandattebayo? —exclama un Naruto más que sorprendido.

Touma traza tres sellos (Hebi, Hitsuji, Hebi), cierra sus puños, y comienza a rodearlos de chakra Youton, golpeando el suelo numerosas veces. Enormes rocas ardientes comienzan a salir disparadas mientras el ninja rojinegro golpea el suelo, a la voz de:

—¡Youton: Kazano Ikari! (Furia Volcánica)

Los proyectiles comienzan a caer cada vez más cerca de Naruto, quien solo los esquiva, pero a una velocidad enorme. En cuestión de segundos queda a unos metros de Touma, lanzando un potente puñetazo, aparentemente fallido, pero al estar armado con el Sennin Mode, consigue romper el ataque del pelialbino. Touma cae estrepitosamente. Comienza a incorporarse con gran dificultad y respirando de forma agitada. El pelialbino de mechas rojas lanza en un último esfuerzo la potente llamarada del Karyuu Endan a quemarropa; Naruto logra esquivarla por muy poco, pero un poco de la llamarada logra rozarle. No obstante el Sennin Mode lo protege aún.

Después de eso, Touma se incorpora con gran dificultad, cayendo al suelo de nueva cuenta un par de veces.

—¡Oh no! ¡Ha comenzado a agotarse! —susurra Seika.  
>—¡¿Pero que está sucediendo? —observando Naruto a su oponente—. ¡Debo detenerlo, es un ninja muy peligroso! Si alguien como él llega a Konoha...¡no debo pensar en eso! —revolviendo Naruto su cabeza— Además, me queda poco tiempo. ¡Kage Bushin no Jutsu!<br>—Kage Bushin...hará la Barrera Espiral de nuevo. Lo detendré esta vez —piensa Touma, fastidiado. Pero al percatarse de lo que hace Naruto, queda de una sola pieza—. ¡Pero qué...!

**\\\\\\**

Kakashi logra finalmente acercarse al sitio de combate. Sin embargo, queda desconcertado por lo que impide su paso.

—El olor viene de aquí, Kakashi —olfatea Pakkun la base del domo —pero aún sigo sin entender por qué la esencia de Naruto es muy intensa, como si sólo estuviera él.  
>—Lo mismo intento explicarme, Pakkun, pero sentí un chakra muy grande antes de toparnos con este muro —tocando éste con la palma de su mano derecha— y observándolo detenidamente, esto es obra de un maestro Doton de alto nivel. Además, hay un chakra no menos poderoso que le acompaña.<p>

El Ninja Copia y el perro son interrumpidos en su conversación.

—Kakashi-senpai, creo que... —haciendo una graciosa mueca de sorpresa frente al domo de cuarzo.  
>—Lo sé, Tenzou. Debemos averiguar como traspasar este muro. Incluso con el Mokuton será difícil traspasarlo.<br>—Y mire esto, Kakashi-senpai —señalando a Yamato a los bloques de cuarzo.  
>—Parece como si el responsable tratara de detener a un Hyuuga. Si es así, sólo puedo pensar en dos de ellos.<br>—Debe haber una forma de pasar. Aunque esto me recuerda aquella misión en donde teníamos que hallar al Sanbi —menciona Yamato aún examinando el muro.  
>—Lo sé —Y dirigiéndose a los ninken—. Pakkun, Buru, arigato. Nos encargaremos nosotros desde aquí.<br>—Muy bien, Kakashi, Yamato, hasta luego y...tengan cuidado —desapareciendo ambos en una nube de humo.  
>—Kakashi-senpai, ¿eso es? —señalando el Ninja de Madera a la mano izquierda del Ninja Copia.<br>—Así es, Tenzou. Espero que quien esté enfrentándose a Naruto no lo mate por _esto._

**\\\\\\**

Naruto generó dos clones. Uno para formar el Rasengan. El otro, para imbuirle chakra Fuuton a éste. El ruido generado es ensordecedor. Seika se da cuenta de esto, sin caber de su asombro.

—¡Un jutsu Fuuton! ¡Touma, traté de advertirte! —reflexiona la pareja del pelialbino.  
>—¡¿Pero qué diablos es eso? ¡¿Cómo es que puede manejar esa masa de chakra altamente concentrada, otorgarle esa impresionante velocidad de rotación e inyectarle chakra Fuuton a su vez? ¡Tal cantidad de poder...sólo un Jinchuuriki podría manejarla! —se pregunta a sí mismo Touma, paralizado del asombro.<br>—Esto es todo lo que me queda. Una vez que lo lance, perderé el Sennin Mode y quedaré a su merced si llego a fallar —piensa Naruto a la vez de que termina de formar su jutsu.

Naruto forma en su mano derecha un masa de chakra, si no de proporciones inmensas, capaz de rebanar montañas. Es un jutsu temible, tanto, que incluso a él le prohibieron usarlo. La alta concentración y velocidad que le ha impreso el rubio a su Rasengan forma un estridente, enorme y brillante shuriken.

—¡Pero qué poder tan enorme! ¡Si eso me golpea, estoy acabado! —observando Touma, de forma muy atenta.  
>—Así que este es el poder del Fuuton; es impresionante —dice Seika para sí misma.<br>—Es un jutsu Fuuton...ni mi Raiton más poderoso podrá detenerlo, con un Suiton sería una batalla sin fin, mis jutsus Doton serían fácilmente exterminados y mis Katon, a pesar de ser su contraparte, no servirán de nada. Y no tengo tiempo para comprobar los resultados de mis experimentos...entonces, ¡sólo tengo una opción!  
>—¡¿Touma, qué vas a hacer? —grita dentro de sí misma Seika, visiblemente asustada.<p>

El ninja rojinegro comienza a respirar profundamente; segundos después realiza unos sellos (Saru, Hitsuji, Usagi, Tora, Uma, Hebi) y forma, nuevamente, el Hasunohana no Fuuin. Touma comienza a reunir chakra alrededor de su cuerpo, otorgándose un aura de color zafiro. Cuando considera haber reunido el suficiente chakra, coloca la flor de loto en posición invertida. Luego, sin separar las manos, mantiene juntas las yemas de sus dedos pulgares y entrelaza el resto de los dedos de ambas y, sin aún separar las manos, comienza una serie de sellos (Uma, Hitsuji, Hebi, Uma, Nezumi, Usagi, Tora, Uma...) que cada vez hace con mayor velocidad. Al ver esto, Seika queda asombrada, pues, aunque no logra ver los sellos que realiza su compañero, conoce la secuencia exacta de los mismos. Eso la hace temer más aún. Naruto queda desconcertado al ver que Touma no se rinde

—El hacer los 160 sellos para "ese" jutsu, y teniendo en cuenta la distancia que los separa, la alta densidad, velocidad de rotación y concentración de ese chakra, le tomará... —se dice Seika a sí misma, sin dejar de observar a los combatientes.  
>—...¡20 segundos!, es el tiempo necesario para que esa impresionante masa de chakra me golpee una vez que la arroje —piensa Touma, observando a Naruto y realizando aún el conjunto de sellos, cada vez más rápido.<p>

Trozos de obsidiana y cuarzo comienzan a caer a los pies de Seika. Al ver esto, se percata de lo que sucede.

—Los entrenamientos de Touma aún no están completos. "Ese" jutsu requiere de una enorme cantidad de chakra, lo que le conlleva a emplear aquél que haya usado en sus jutsus de defensa. En estas condiciones, el Espejo de Cuarzo y Obsidiana no durará mucho, y los Hyuuga que nos perseguían, estarán aquí en cuestión de minutos.

—¡Es ahora o nunca! ¡Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken! —jugándose Naruto su última carta.  
>—¡Oh no! ¡Lo ha lanzado! —gritan dentro de sí ambos Ikenianos.<p>

**\\\\\\**

En otro punto, Hinata y Neji siguen su marcha, dándose cuenta de un suceso aún más extraño que todo lo ya presenciado por ambos.

—¡Neji-oniisan, mira! —advierte Hinata.  
>—Esa extraña barrera, ¡está desapareciendo! —responde el referido— ¡Quizá Naruto logró finalmente derrotarlo! —clama Neji— ¡Continuemos, Hinata-sama!<br>—¡Hai! —responde la ojiperla, reanudando la marcha junto con su compañero.  
>—¡Quien quiera que sea, conoce nuestras debilidades! —piensa Neji, furioso.<br>—¡Naruto-kun, resiste! ¡No permitiré que te toquen siquiera! —susurra Hinata, levemente sonrojada.

**\\\\\\**

—¡115, 122, 138, 142, 154! —contabiliza Seika los últimos sellos que forma Touma.

Touma termina de hacer todos sus sellos, finalizando con un Tora, que coloca frente a su ojo izquierdo y cerrando su ojo derecho. Una inmensa onda de chakra se genera alrededor de Touma, la cual, comienza a girar generando después una onda de choque que se expande en un radio de cincuenta metros. Tras la explosión de chakra, Touma comienza a sentir su cuerpo pesado. Su ojo izquierdo comienza a llorar, ¿sangre?

—¡Lo que sea que intentes hacer, no te lo permitiré! —piensa Naruto, a la vez que se prepara a hacer el Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken más grande.

Segundos más tarde, el jutsu de Touma se manifiesta. Naruto queda azul de pavor ante la calamidad que se le viene encima, evocando un recuerdo fugazmente:

**###**

—¡Aléjate de ahí! ¡Ni se te ocurra tocarlo!

**###**

—¡Ése es...! —grita profundamente dentro de sí.  
>—¡Amaterasu!<p>

Unas enormes llamas negras surgen siguiendo el rastro de la onda de choque de chakra que Touma desprendiera minutos antes. A punto de llegar al blanco, el Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken es fácilmente consumido y el campo de batalla comienza a arder. Las llamas negras comienzan a avanzar hacia el ninja naranja, quien no tiene otra opción más que huir. Suelo y árboles comienzan a quemarse bajo este fuego abrazador que Naruto logra apenas esquivar. Pero lo más grave es que su ojos han vuelto a ser azules. Contrario a lo que esperaríamos, Naruto forma de nueva cuenta el Fuuton: Rasen Shuriken. Consciente del riesgo que para su cuerpo representa, el rubio se arroja a atacar al pelialbino...pero éste contraataca de forma brutal, enviando las llamas hacia Naruto.

Las llamas alcanzan al rubio, comenzándole a cubrir. El dolor que provocan es insoportable; aún más cuando Touma se empeña en hacer las llamas más fuertes, lo cual paga con un alto precio. El ojo izquierdo de Touma comienza a sangrar de manera más copiosa y su oreja izquierda muestra los mismos signos. También la nariz. Esto supone un esfuerzo sobrehumano para Touma, pero aún así, intensifica el poder de las llamas negras, que crecen en altura, alcanzando los veinte metros. Pero sucede algo aún más extraño: la sangre que brota de su ojo izquierdo comienza a cubrir la marca en forma de colmillos en su mejilla izquierda, y las mechas negras de su cabello comienzan a brillar, ocasionándole un dolor insoportable. El dolor ocasiona que Touma fortalezca el Amaterasu más de lo que puede soportar.

Seika también es obligada a moverse. Una vez en terreno seguro, revisa el pergamino blanco de nueva cuenta, quedando con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Cerrando el pergamino, se dispone a ejecutar una serie de sellos (Niwatori, Uma, Niwatori, Uma, Hebi, Uma, Nezumi, Uma, Inu, Nezumi). Entreabriendo suavemente los labios, se dispone a ejecutar un jutsu, pero se ve detenida por Kakashi, quien llega finalmente al sitio del combate. Pero, antes de emitir palabra, el Ninja Copia queda paralizado ante lo que ve. Descubre su Sharingan para estar seguro de no haber caído dentro de algún Genjutsu de gran poder. Pero es otra voz la que le devuelve a la realidad:

—¡Naruto-kun! —se escucha el grito de una Hinata al extremo angustiada, que le hiela la sangre al ninja de cabello plateado.

Neji y Yamato son los últimos en llegar, sorprendidos ambos por lo que se encuentra ante sus ojos. Pero de pronto, una onda de chakra semejante a la que se que se manifestó antes de que el Amaterasu se activara, surge a los pies de Touma. El chakra comienza a rodearle y a girar cada vez más rápido, formándose primeramente una nube de arena, luego se convierte en una capa de niebla, después da paso a una esfera de fuego y al final a una esfera de rayos. Los cuatro ninjas de Konoha se asustan sobremanera cuando observan el fenómeno y aún más cuando una fuerte corriente de aire comienza a rodear a Touma. Pero se sorprenden más cuando observan lo que sigue. La corriente de aire gira cada vez más rápido, lo cual no puede resistir el ya maltrecho cuerpo del ninja de Ikegakure. El chakra Fuuton finalmente explota, arrojando a Touma a casi unos 20 metros de distancia de donde se encontraba. Pero hay algo aún más extraño, las temibles llamas negras del Amaterasu, comienzan a extinguirse. Esto le da una oportunidad a Kakashi y a los demás de acercarse a Naruto. Por otra parte, Seika está paralizada, atónita de que Touma haya empleado el Amaterasu.

—¡Yamato, Hinata, lleven a Naruto lo más pronto posible con Tsunade-sama! —ordena Kakashi a los nombrados.  
>—¡Hai! —responden ambos.<br>—¡Neji, sabes qué hacer! —señala Kakashi hacia Seika, mientras acumula chakra Raiton en su mano derecha.  
>—¡Lo sé! —adoptando su pose de combate— ¡Juuken Ho: Hakke Rokujuu Yon...!<p>

Neji es súbitamente golpeado por Seika. Esto hace que Hinata se una al combate.

—¡¿Estás bien, Neji-oniisan? —sosteniendo la peliazul en su regazo al Hyuuga de blanco y mirando a la ojivioleta con furia.  
>—Hai —responde Neji algo mareado— Tenga cuidado Hinata-sama.<br>—¡No te permitiré que que toques a Naruto-kun ni a Neji-onisan por ningún motivo! —dirigiéndose la ojiperla a la pelirroja con furia, lo que deja a Neji con la boca abierta.  
>—Dos Hyuuga...me parecen familiares, en especial esa chica —contemplando Seika a Neji y Hinata con una rápida mirada—. No podré utilizar <em>ese<em> jutsu en contra de ellos.

Tanto Neji como Hinata se levantan y adoptan la característica pose de combate del Clan Hyuuga.

—¡Juuken Hou: Hakke Rokujuu Yonshou! —al unísono.

Los usuarios del Byakugan comienzan a golpear a Seika; ésta observa de nuevo al dueto Hyuuga; traza unos sellos a gran velocidad (Hebi, Uma, Nezumi, Hitsuji, Usagi, Nezumi) y se dispone a contraatacar.

—¡Ninpou: Mizuno Senkaben no Ken! (Arte Ninja: Golpe de los Mil Pétalos de Agua)

Mediante hábiles movimientos, la pelirroja bloquea cada uno de los sesenta y cuatro golpes de Neji y Hinata. Pero, con los mismos movimientos de bloqueo, Seika lanza partículas de agua extraídas del ambiente y la impulsa a gran velocidad golpeando a ambos Hyuuga, sin que ellos lo noten. Una vez libre del acecho de los Ocho Trigramas y Sesenta y cuatro Palmas, el jutsu de Seika toma un nuevo giro; en una combinación de sensuales movimientos de baile y mortíferas katas de Baguà-Zhaang, continúa su movimiento de trazos de agua en el aire. Seika golpea al dueto a gran velocidad para finalmente, golpear a Hinata y Neji a la vez mediante una esfera de gotas de agua que se expande rápidamente, proyectándolos a más de diez metros. Una vez en el suelo, Seika inmoviliza a ambos:

—¡Suiton: Kirishibaru! (Atadura de Niebla) —pero el sonido de una descarga eléctrica la distrae, por lo que no termina de atar a los Hyuuga.  
>—¡Raikiri! —Kakashi está por impactar a Seika con su poderoso jutsu cuando es detenido súbitamente por una sombra entre la niebla— ¡Imposible!<p>

Touma, con su cuerpo literalmente despedazado, protege en un último esfuerzo a su pareja. Seika también está impresionada.

—¿Cuándo fue qué? —recordando el momento de su partida de Ikegakure y sonrojándose un poco, llevando sus dedos índice y medio derechos hacia sus labios—. ¡No puede ser!

Esto hace que Kakashi dirija su atención a él. Hinata sostiene el cuerpo de un Naruto inconsciente, mientras que Neji y Yamato intentan respaldar al invocador de perros; Kakashi los detiene con el movimiento de su brazo izquierdo mientras que forma una descarga eléctrica en su mano derecha, la cual emite un sonido semejante a una bandada de miles de aves. Touma coloca los dedos índice y medio izquierdos frente a su hombro derecho al ver lo que Kakashi está por hacer.

—¡No es posible! ¡Aún en su estado intentará atacarme! —Kakashi se sorprende al ver la intensa descarga que rodea el brazo derecho del pelialbino.  
>—¡Raiton: Ankoko Rai-kuo...! —a punto de lanzar su ataque, Touma cae al suelo, inconsciente.<p>

* * *

><p>Hola a todos!<p>

Al fin esta pelea terminó, con resultados poco alentadores para Naruto. Ahora todo mundo se preguntará quién se supone que son Touma y Seika.

Para que se den una idea, la velocidad con la que hace Touma los 160 sellos es mucho mayor a lo que Kakashi muestra en el Anime cuando comprueba que tanto han mejorado Naruto y Sakura, al inicio de Shippuuden.

¡Vaya que me tardé! Tuve que reescribir por completo este capítulo. Espero que me haya quedado bien. Y déjenme confesarles que fue con este capítulo que me surgió la idea de esta historia, por ello me esforcé en dejarlo impecable, además de que me quedó más largo de lo que en un principio tenía. Originalmente, tenía planeado que Touma peleara contra Neji y no contra Naruto. Además, iba a basar los jutsus de Touma en las técnicas de Shaka de Virgo. El _Hasunohana no Fuuin_ (Sello de la Flor de Loto, que inventé) y el _Seipou: Unmei no Chikai_ (Arte Sacro: Juramento del Destino; una modificación a mi gusto del Seimsamsara) son lo que quedó de la idea original.

**Isi-san: **déjame decirte que para crear a Touma me basé, en un principio, en otro Touma. Me refiero precisamente a Touma de Ícaro, que aparece en la última OVA de Saint Seiya, _Saint Seiya Tenkai-hen Josō Overture; _al final, me quedé únicamente con el detalle del antifaz que porta Touma en Saint Seiya, con ligeras modificaciones. Para darle _cuerpo_, barajé varias posibilidades; al final dije: "lo dejaré entre una mezcla de Touma y Sesshomaru". Si te das cuenta, la descripción del cabello y del rostro las ajusté precisamente a las de Sesshomaru. Revisé tu comentario y me puse a buscar imágenes de Toumas Holopainen; créeme que no lograba ubicarlo (y me digo fan de Nightwish ¬¬). Cuando lo vi dije: "se ajusta a la perfección". Digamos entonces que Touma es una copia de Toumas Holopainen, con ciertos detalles de Sesshomaru. El caso de Seika fue más sencillo, me basé precisamente en la hermana de Seiya...

**Isi-san, aniyasha, KyoriFire** y al resto de mis visitantes (sé que son bastantes :) ) necesito hacerles un anuncio importante. En el próximo capítulo aparecerá un personaje _nuevo. _Únicamente daré detalles de su estilo de combate, pues quiero que lo identifiquen y, a partir de ello, me digan en sus reviews si quieren que continúe la historia con dicho personaje (y un grupo que lo acompañará). Para los fines de esta historia, dichos personajes tendrán relación con al menos un personaje de Naruto.


	10. Entre nubes de niebla, arena y roca

**Entre nubes de niebla, arena y roca.**

Una hermosa constelación se observa reflejada en un apacible espejo de agua, perturbado ocasionalmente por suaves chasquidos que se extienden en un suave oleaje. El paisaje es amenizado por un concierto de sonidos diversos que arrullan al más cansado de los viajeros. La luz del plenilunio se encarga de iluminar a los músicos: cigarras y ranas; y refuerza el brillar de las luciérnagas en su baile de astrológicos pasos, interrumpido por los peces que de la laguna brotan. Unos metros más adelante se observa una muralla de veraneras y, tras ella, un edificio pequeño de modernos trazos. Cada piso es iluminado por una delicada luz azul, salvo una excepción que por una blanca luz alumbrada está.

De regreso en Ikegakure estamos, mientras que en ese edificio blanco nos adentramos. Una persona de contornos delicados camina dentro del mismo, con dirección al quinto piso. Al llegar a su destino, revisa una placa colocada en la parte derecha de la puerta, en donde se lee algo así como: "Orquídea de las Montañas Lluviosas" así como un recado y un sello rojo bajo ése. La persona ante la puerta coloca un poco de sangre en el sello, permitiendo así que la puerta se abra. Dentro, otra persona se encuentra en cama, rodeada de un suave pero monótono sonido; una habitación blanca e impoluta se extiende ante la vista de la persona que en el umbral de la puerta se encuentra. Ante el discreto movimiento del aire, la persona en cama levanta una cortina azul celeste, dejando ver un rostro femenino de tez clara, ojos verde esmeralda y cabello castaño claro de discretos caireles que cae unos centímetros abajo de los hombros. Aunque su cuerpo se halla bajo celestes sábanas, se nota una suave figura que denota su corta edad, 17 años, apróximadamente.

La inquilina de la habitación invita a pasar a la persona que ocupa el umbral de la puerta.

—¡Oyasuminasai! (Buenas noches). ¡Dozo!  
>—Veo que te has recuperado.<br>—Supongo debo agradecer a la buena fortuna el que no haya pasado a mayores —responde la convaleciente.  
>—Y también a Touma-senpai<br>—Sobre todo a él —suspirando—, esa distracción nos costó caro.  
>—No te culpo, Ran. Es la época en que las luciérnagas suelen acercarse más a la aldea.<br>—Pero quedé mal ante Touma-senpai y Kuma-sensei —dejando escapar una lágrima.  
>—No te sientas mal, Ran —mirando hacia la ventana— el enemigo solo tuvo suerte con las circunstancias.<br>—!Pero me sentí como una estudiante de academia, Mizuharu-san! —sollozando.  
>—Calma, Ran, calma —poniendo una mano en su hombro izquierdo—. Yo también tuve problemas con uno de esos tipos.<br>—¡Qué dice! ¿Otro más aparte de los cuatro que vimos? —la expresión de Ran cambia de la melancolía al asombro total.

**\\\\\\**

Un halcón negro surca los cielos. En su travesía cruza por el océano, ríos y montañas, elevándose con elegancia hacia la cumbre de éstas. Las vocalizaciones del ave rebotan en las moles de roca y nieve, entregando una imponente acústica de su dominio. Luego de contemplar estos retablos de historia, el emplumado navegante comienza a descender; una meseta se dibuja ante su prodigiosa visita. Tras planear un poco, nuestro pequeño amigo de aguzado pico se dispone a virar su timón en dirección levante, desvaneciéndose lentamente en el horizonte.

El sitio que el halcón divisara parece ser un lugar escarpado, lleno de globos aerostáticos por todas partes; al menos en forma, pues eso es lo que parecen sus construcciones más importantes. Este lugar se distingue por su diversidad racial, pudiendo encontrar a morenos, rubios, pelirrojos, pelialbinos y sus diversas combinaciones. Justo cerca de una de las montañas nos encontramos con un par de ninjas, uno rubio y otro moreno pelialbino.

—¡Vaya vaya! A final de cuentas terminamos aliándonos con Konoha —menciona el rubio.  
>—¡Ah, ni que lo digas! El jefe presionó demasiado. Mira que incluso el Tsuchikage aceptó —le responde el extraño moreno pelialbino.<br>—Pero, ¿y que me dices de las rencillas que teníamos con Konoha?  
>—¿Te refieres a los Hyuuga? ¡Ya tendremos tiempo de saldar cuentas!<br>—¡Hablo en serio, Darui! No creo que Konoha se quede de brazos cruzados tras el incidente con la chiquilla del Byakugan.  
>—Y sí a esas vamos, tampoco creo que olviden el secuestro de la pequeña pelirroja —replicó Darui en tono burlón.<br>—¡Ah sí! Se dice que en ese entonces el Rayo Amarillo metió en aprietos a las armadas de esa misión.  
>—C...¡te preocupas demasiado! —alejándose Darui del rubio, que le mira resignado.<br>—¿Y que hay del Uchiha? —pregunta C.  
>—¡Nah! Eso díselo al Equipo Samui —respondió Darui, encogiéndose de hombros.<br>—¡Darui! ¡Mira eso! —interrumpe el rubio.

Ambos dirigen su vista hacia un sector de la aldea, divisando una borrosa figura que se desplaza a gran velocidad.

—C, ¿no es en esa dirección donde se encuentra el cuerpo de Hiashi Hyuuga? —pregunta Darui, distinguiendo una figura escarlata al entrecerrar los ojos.  
>—¡Son unos desgraciados! ¡Pagarán por esto! —vocifera C con visible rabia.<p>

Ambos comienzan la persecución a esa sombra.

**\\\\\\**

El mar se agita intensamente, cincelando las costas y moldeando la arena de la playa con el batir de las olas. Gaviotas, pelícanos y albatros revolotean en busca de alimento o refugio. Pequeños montículos de arena de mar se elevan cual burbujas en el agua hirviente y de las cuales emergen multitud de animales acorazados que son observados por los pescadores ahí residentes; las carreras de tortugas contra cangrejos son motivo de acaloradas discusiones, puesto que se organizan apuestas en las que grandes sumas de dinero y el sake del día están en juego.

Dejemos a los pescadores y sigamos el curso del agua. El aire húmedo proveniente del mar comienza a introducirse en la densa vegetación que se extiende en el extremo opuesto del horizonte, comenzando a ascender. Pronto el aire se encuentra en la cumbre de las montañas donde, a causa del descenso de temperatura con respecto a la costa, el agua comienza a condensarse, dando un aspecto nuboso al paisaje. Desde esta perspectiva, se extiende algo que parece ser un sitio de modernas construcciones, envuelto por esta densa niebla la mayor parte del año. Por uno de sus caminos transita un trío de shinobis que discuten acaloradamente. Bueno, sólo dos de ellos; el otro va unos cuantos pasos más adelante.

—De acuerdo con los informes, las fuerzas de Akatsuki han disminuido considerablemente. Sin embargo, es posible que comiencen a reclutar nuevos mercenarios —mencionaba un hombre alto con el ojo derecho cubierto.  
>—Ha...ha sido confirmada la derrota de Hoshigaki Kisame, así que sólo quedan e...el hombre enmascarado, U...Uchiha Sasuke y ese feo tipo de la Aldea de la Hierba —responde un chico de anteojos en forma vacilante.<br>—Mmm. Eso nos hace concluir que requeriremos de toda la fuerza disponible —y mirando a su acompañante—. Choujiro, supongo que como miembro de los Shinobi Gatana, entiendes tu compromiso adquirido, ¿no es así?

Delante de ellos va una hermosa mujer que escucha la conversación. El problema es...parece que siempre escucha otra cosa.

—Tu compromiso...¡Mi compromiso!—son las palabras que cree haber escuchado.

Siguiendo la discusión con Choujiro.

—Hi...hice todo lo posible. El a...ataque fue bastante sorpresivo —responde Choujiro bastante nervioso.  
>—¡Anda, no te pongas nervioso! ¡Compórtate como lo que eres, un hombre de bien! —dándole el hombre una palmada en la espalda al portador de la Hiramekarei que por cierto, casi termina de bruces al suelo.<p>

Al parecer, la pelirroja beldad sigue tratando de darle otro sentido a esas palabras tan claras.

—Mi compromiso...con un hombre de bien —piensa con desconcierto y las sienes perladas de sudor.

Y de regreso con los otros dos.

—Hay que admitir que el lío armado nos tomó por sorpresa. Estarás de acuerdo conmigo, Choujiro, que no nos podemos permitir fallar nuevamente.  
>—Po...por supuesto que no —responde de forma dudosa Choujiro al hombre.<p>

Pero la conclusión a la que llega la mujer de azur manto es una completamente distinta.

—¡Mi compromiso con un hombre de bien, fallará nuevamente!

Contrariada, se acerca a uno de sus acompañantes, musitando palabras que por el tono erizarían la piel de placer extremo, pero por el contenido, hacen experimentar absolutamente todo lo contrario.

—Deja de hablar o te mataré, Ao —acercando Mei Terumi sus labios al oído izquierdo de éste. El rostro de Ao comienza a perlarse de sudor ante las palabras de su Superior, haciendo que el ninja sensor abra la boca al punto de que la quijada casi toque el suelo.

Alejándose del ninja de kimono verde, la escultural mujer se acerca a Choujiro, colocando una mano en su mejilla derecha; éste sonríe sonrojado ante ello.

—Tranquilo, Choujiro. Sé que que hiciste un buen trabajo —dibujándole una amplia sonrisa al Shinobi Gatana  
>—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡No fallaremos! ¡Protegeré la hermosa sonrisa de Mizukage-sama! —se dice a sí mismo el chico, a la vez que mira nerviosamente a Mei.<p>

Repentinamente, Ao tiene una extraña sensación. Divisa por todos lados pero no consigue dar con la fuente de la perturbación. Mediante el Byakugan explora los alrededores hasta dar con una multitud de sombras sin chakra.

—¡Mizukage-sama, Choujiro! ¡Vengan conmigo, por favor! —notifica Ao a ambos con suma seriedad. Los aludidos responden en silencio y movimiento.

Cuando llegan al sitio, encuentran una escena...vomitiva.

—¿Qu...qu...qué se supone que es esto? —pregunta Choujiro con un visible gesto nauseabundo.  
>—Alguien tan o más despiadado que cualquiera de los Shinobi Gatana —responde la Mizukage Terumi Mei con suma tranquilidad.<br>—Y no es el único, Mizukage-sama, mire —señalando Ao unos metros con dirección a la una en punto.

El trío se dirige al sitio donde señaló Ao. No caben de su desconcierto.

—¿Qué demonios? —pregunta Ao con las cejas exageradamente arqueadas.  
>—Sin duda, esto no parece ser el estilo de alguno de los Shinobi Gatana —secundó Mei analizando los cadáveres.<p>

Lo que veían era una centena de cuerpos bañados en sangre. A todos les faltaba la cabeza.

**\\\\\\**

Una parvada de azores revolotea al pie de las montañas, en busca de una presa con la cual alimentar a sus crías. Es relativamente una época de abundancia, pues hay mucho de donde escoger para los polluelos: conejos, ardillas y pequeños lagartos. A lo lejos, sobre un sendero al oriente de donde se divisan las aves, un grupo de hombres conduce una carreta de mediano tamaño, tirada por un caballo con dirección montaña abajo. Conversan animosamente entre ellos mientras que un par de jovencitos que no rebasan los catorce años va contando las monedas de plata contenidas en una bolsa de lona dentro de esa carreta. Una hermosa joven de cabello negro y ojos miel anota en un pergamino café y rojo todo lo que numeran sus jóvenes acompañantes.

El sendero anteriormente mencionado conduce, con trazos retorcidos, a lo que parece ser una aldea resguardada por un conjunto de cordilleras. Las habitaciones y centros de trabajo de este lugar hacen juego con paisaje; construidos a flor de roca se hallan. Poco a poco nos acercamos a las fronteras de la mencionada villa, donde un par de personas con un ropaje muy peculiar, comienza a ordenar un conjunto de voluminosas cajas de madera, cotejando las etiquetas de éstas con un pergamino café y rojo con la inscripción: 土 (Tierra). Los shinobi que realizan dicha labor pronto se ven auxiliados por un grupo de cuatro compañeros más.

A unos cuantos metros de la entrada de esta villa, un par de encapuchados rojo sangre camina sin preocupaciones por una de las curvas de este sendero que a aquélla conduce. El grupo que se halla a las puertas de la aldea detiene súbitamente su labor cuando los divisan. Un ninja de camisola roja va a su encuentro.

—¡Ustedes, identifíquense! —ordena el capitán del escuadrón, un hombre moreno claro de aproximadamente 25 años, cabello negro erizado y de 1.70m de estatura.

Los encapuchados se detienen. El que diera la orden previene a sus compañeros de mantenerse seguros pero alerta con un movimiento de su mano derecha.

—¡¿Cuáles son los motivos de su presencia en Iwagakure? ¡Respondan! —profiere nuevamente el ninja de camisola roja.

Sin mediar palabra, uno de los encapuchados se lanza al ataque. El capitán de este escuadrón logra contener el puñetazo del encapuchado con sus brazos mientras su adversario comienza a repartir codazos y ganchos al hígado; mas derribado por una patada a la cabeza en un momento de descuido. Rápidamente, el grupo que ordenaba las cajas se une al combate, destacando otro ninja de casaca roja, rubio y de cabello largo a media espalda. El grupo de seis shinobi no puede hacer mucho ante la habilidad de su adversario, quien logra mantener a raya a sus oponentes con diversos golpes, expulsando a algunos a varios metros de distancia con patadas giratorias. El ninja que le hizo frente al par de sospechosos lanza un kunai al cielo, a modo de bengala y, en un instante, un grupo numeroso de soldados llega al lugar de los hechos. Lejos de contrariarse, el encapuchado parece satisfecho ante el nutrido contingente que tiene frente a sí. Despacha a todos mediante combinaciones brutales de golpes que dejan gravemente heridos a seis y luego a cuatro más. El líder del grupo golpea una de las cajas de madera, dejando caer un enorme arsenal. Tomando un jutte, le hace frente al encapuchado, pero el otro joven de camisola roja lo detiene.

—¡Espera, Aotsuchi, no podrás hacerle frente! ¡Ve lo que hizo con los demás! —le increpa el rubio  
>—Lo sé; pero —levantándose—, ¡no permitiré que estos enemigos pasen! —responde el pelinegro.<p>

El ninja de la Roca comienza a lanzar golpes con ese bastón, pero el encapuchado lee todos los movimientos. Rápidamente es auxiliado por su colega, quien logra apartarlo de su compañero con una patada y, acto seguido, arroja un par de sai*, atravesándolo a la altura del pecho. Lo que sorprende a ambos jounin es que el encapuchado continúa moviéndose como si nada.

—Creo que será inútil enfrentarlo con armas, Aotsuchi —dice uno de ellos, dirigiéndose al jounin que enfrentara al encapuchado desde un principio.  
>—Entonces, tendremos que usar medidas más drásticas, Shirotsuchi. ¡Doton: Hayai!<p>

Una lluvia de proyectiles de roca se dirige al encapuchado. Éste, con un extraño movimiento, se impulsa a través de todas las rocas que Aotsuchi le arroja, dejando una sombra carmín tras de él. El encapuchado no golpea a Aotsuchi, sólo pasa junto a él, pero con eso basta para que el jounin de Iwa comience a girar sobre su propio eje a una velocidad enorme. El otro encapuchado solo observa las acciones de su compañero, analizándolas mentalmente.

—Mmm...parece que es un shinobi de estilo Fuuton. Su movimiento creó una fuerte corriente de aire que hizo girar a ese pobre diablo.

Mientras Aotsuchi comienza a detenerse, el encapuchado, que ya estaba a las espaldas de la víctima, se dispuso a propinarle más golpes para finalmente rematarlo con un par de armas que sorprendieron a su acompañante.

—¡¿Qué? ¡¿Hu Tou Gou? (Espadas Cabeza de Tigre) Hace mucho tiempo que no veía ese tipo de arma —observa el mencionado.

Tres shinobi restantes toman más armas de lo que fuera una de esas cajas de madera y se arrojan contra el hombre de sanguinolenta vestidura; sin embargo, nada pueden hacer, pues son mantenidos a raya con una artera combinación de golpes a la cara, patadas al pecho y espadazos en el torso de abajo hacia arriba. Uno de los chuunin de la Roca se abalanza hacia el encapuchado; éste le ensarta una de las espadas en su brazo derecho y derribado al suelo en el extremo opuesto al que atacó, enterrándole otra de las espadas en su rodilla izquierda. Otro de los jounin se dispone a atacar mientras traza un conjunto de sellos, pero es tundido a golpes y proyectado a cinco metros de distancia con una brillante esfera de color morado.

—¿Chakra? ¿Lanzó Chakra con su cabeza? Este tipo es capaz de controlar la manipulación de forma tal y como lo haría un Jinchuuriki. Y ese estilo de combate...¿Sun Bin?, ¿será acaso...?

El encapuchado de las espadas se lanza de nuevo contra el soldado, pero esta vez Shirotsuchi le detiene con las sai, rompiendo el ataque del encapuchado de las espadas y ensartando una patada frontal en el pecho, para luego contraatacar.

—¡Doton: Doryuudan!

El encapuchado es derribado. El ataque de Shirotsuchi pronto es respaldado un compañero chuunin de baja estatura, cabello castaño ligeramente rizado y ojos miel.

—¡Katon: Karyuu Endan! —envolviendo al encapuchado en llamas, pulverizándolo.  
>—¡Bien hecho, Chaitsuchi! —le anima Shirotsuchi.<p>

Sin embargo, el polvo rojo comienza a revolotear en el aire, reuniéndose en un punto y dando forma nuevamente al encapuchado, ante la sorpresa de todos. El encapuchado se arroja de nueva cuenta en ese extraño movimiento sin que Chaitsuchi pueda detenerlo; pero, a diferencia de lo que hizo con Aotsuchi, el joven castaño es hecho girar en tres ocasiones. Antes de que el chuunin pare de rotar, el encapuchado se arroja hacia él barriéndose y, usando las plantas de sus pies, impacta las espinillas del chuunin con tal fuerza que logra quebrarlas. Luego, en un veloz movimiento, el encapuchado clava los ganchos de sus espadas en la espalda de su oponente, perforándole los pulmones. Inmediatamente lo gira hacia adelante un par de veces y lo lanza cerca del otro encapuchado, quien ha permanecido inmóvil durante todo el ataque. Finalmente, el encapuchado clava una a una las Espadas Cabeza de Tigre en el estómago del infortunado ninja. Después, saca ambas de un solo golpe junto con las entrañas del joven. Posteriormente, clava el arpón derecho en el corazón, el arpón izquierdo en la cabeza y, con el arpón derecho, decapita.

—¡No! ¡Chaitsuchi! —grita Aotsuchi, quien apenas comenzaba a recuperarse.

Aotsuchi ahora queda con solo dos hombres, Shirotsuchi y un gennin en pie; se mantiene delante de ellos para protegerles. El encapuchado se impulsa de nuevo hacia él. Está por recibir el arponazo cuando un par de musculosos brazos detienen al encapuchado y otro brazo lo golpea arrojándolo a diez metros.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Aotsuchi? —pregunta el corpulento ninja.  
>—Eso creo, Kitsuchi-sama —responde él, respirando entrecortadamente.<br>—¡Akatsuchi, llévatelos de aquí e informa a Tsuchikage-sama cuanto antes!  
>—¡Entendido, Kitsuchi-san! —responde el corpulento ninja que acompañaba a Kitsuchi.<p>

**\\\\\\**

En un lugar donde el viento predomina y la tierra vuela en finas partículas, un par de shinobi están apostados al pie de un acantilado que sirve de entrada a una aldea. Detrás de ellos, y colocados en diversos sitios estratégicos de dicho acantilado, un grupo numeroso protege a un pelirrojo y una rubia, ambos de ojos azul turquesa. En ese grupo de guardianes resaltan un hombre con la mitad izquierda de su rostro cubierta y una jovencita de ojos y cabello castaño, visiblemente preocupada por el pelirrojo que metros más abajo se encuentra. Delante de todos estos ojos se ha detenido una figura ataviada con una capucha tan roja como la sangre, efecto incrementado por el sol poniente.

—¡Más vale que nos dejes pasar! grita la rubia; ésta porta un enorme abanico.

El encapuchado no emite palabra alguna, pero comienza a moverse.

—¡Temari-san, aléjese! —grita el hombre del medio rostro.  
>—¡Gaara-sama, tenga cuidado! —grita la jovencita desde su puesto.<p>

* * *

><p>Primero que nada, muchas gracias por tus palabras, <strong>Isi-san<strong> **:)**

Luego, siento la tardanza ^\\^U . A todos mis lectores les ofrezco una disculpa. Y otra más porque tardaré un poco en actualizar _Pain and Love; _los últimos acontecimientos del manga me han dejado bastante descolocado. Se aceptan ideas para esta última ^\\^.

**Rikudo Sennin**. Digamos que en esta Primera Parte (que va de _Sombras en la claridad de la Jungla_ hasta _A merced de un temible poder_) fue como una introducción a Touma que a Naruto. Pero no desesperes, la historia irá, como es lógico, de Naruto. He estado revisando cada uno de los combates del rubio en el Manga, así como momentos de tensión y, por supuesto, los graciosos (aunque he de decir que en eso no soy muy bueno que digamos). En esta historia habrán _dos razones de mucho peso _que influyen tanto en Touma y Seika como en Naruto. Lo de los sellos...mmm, bueno, tengo entendido que aquellos personajes de _Naruto _que realizan sus jutsus con sellos a una sola mano (como Haku) o sin ellos, son calificados de muy poderosos. Por esta razón decidí poner los sellos que ejecutan en cada jutsu. Algunos de estos jutsus los volveré a usar, así que ya no habrá necesidad de poner sus sellos que les dan origen, salvo en un jutsu, que va relacionado con ese _par de razones de mucho peso._

He de confesarles que, a pesar de haber planeado el ataque a Iwa por parte de los encapuchados, el capítulo está más improvisado que otra cosa :D . Aún así, espero me haya quedado bien.

Manga y Anime me dieron la razón :) (cosa que para _Pain and Love_ no :( ), los revividos por Kabuto portan una capa rojo sangre. Aunque en lo referente al diseño, Kishimoto y yo discrepamos (Inner: uy sí, discrepamos, si viven a casi un mundo completo de distancia); mientras que Kishimoto conservó el estilo de la capa de Akatsuki que usa Taka, las capuchas que yo estoy usando son más bien parecidas a las que usa un grupo alemán llamado _Gregorian, _autores de la serie _Masters Of Chant._

En cuanto a los nombres de Aotsuchi, Shirotsuchi y Chaitsuchi...¡los acabo de inventar! Aunque seguí la tónica que usa Kishimoto para los Tres de Iwa: Kurotsuchi (Tierra Negra), Akatsuchi (Tierra Roja) y Kitsuchi (Tierra Amarilla). En este caso son Tierra Azul, Tierra Blanca y Tierra Café, respectivamente.

Si no ubican lo que es un sai, pueden recordar a Raphael, el de las Tortugas Ninja.

Pues ya apareció el personaje _nuevo_. Como dije en el capítulo anterior, sólo daría detalles de su estilo de combate. Les pido que lo identifiquen y me digan en sus reviews si quieren que continúe la historia con él y aquellos que le van a acompañar o que desarrolle personajes nuevos basados en las características de dichos personajes. Una pista: el aspecto de este personaje _nuevo_ es similar al de uno de _Naruto_.

Y hablando del capítulo anterior, hice una pequeña corrección, espero noten el pequeño cambio que hice.

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo. Trataré de actualizar _Pain and Love_ lo más pronto posible. De momento, tengo ya los nombres de los capítulos que siguen: _Nostalgia_ y _Obseción._


	11. Ánimas del Desierto

**Ánimas del Desierto.**

Nos encontramos en un valle que se extiende más allá del horizonte. Ante nuestros ojos se dibuja un paisaje de textura áspera y granulosa, dominado por tintes rojos, amarillos y café. Senderos ondulantes se extienden en las tres dimensiones del espacio, en donde encontramos impresas las huellas de las serpientes y escarabajos que huyen del abrasante calor. La eterna playa cobriza, henchida de la esencia solar, hace que el aire en íntima cercanía comience a danzar con cadencia hipnótica, dibujando mundos de fantasía ante los ojos exhaustos.

A pesar de las agrestes condiciones, hay personas que se han adaptado a las inclemencias del lugar. El espíritu de esta gente es invencible, pues ha librado batallas desde el inicio de los tiempos contra este sitio que se ha empecinado por echarlos de ahí. La extracción de los recursos naturales que les permiten vivir son sólo pequeñas victorias de esta guerra que parece destinada a prolongarse hasta la última puesta del Sol.

Como sucede a diario, la estrategia de batalla se planea nuevamente; pero esta vez, el enemigo no es el desierto. De ello conversan un hombre de cabello rojizo, ojeras prominentes y un tatuaje en la frente, así como una mujer rubia con peinado de cuatro coletas, ojos azul turquesa y con un enorme abanico. Ambos se ven acompañados por un hombre ya entrado en años, cuyo rasgo más distintivo son un par de enormes cejas blancas. El trío se dirige hacia las masas de roca que delimitan las fronteras de este lugar conocido como Sunagakure no Sato.

—Entonces, el Daimyo ha aprobado la asignación de una de sus arcas a la Aldea —menciona la exquisita rubia.  
>—En efecto. Sin embargo, el Consejo de Recaudación nos ha encomendado que cuidemos de ese dinero —responde el joven pelirrojo.<br>—Supongo deben estar preocupados. Las finanzas de Kaze no Kuni no atraviesan por un buen momento. Y una guerra en estas condiciones sólo agrava más la situación —asiente la chica de ojos turquesa.  
>—Se me ha informado, gracias a una fuente fidedigna, que el Consejo de Recaudación solicitará un préstamo de una considerable suma de dinero a las organizaciones comerciales allende de las fronteras occidentales.<br>—No se confíe, joven Kazekage —interrumpe el anciano—. Esos países tampoco gozan de una situación económica halagüeña. Además, recuerde que...  
>—...intentaron deshacerse de nosotros —complementa la rubia como si hubiera adivinado las palabras que seguirían.<br>—Será mejor no recordar eso, Temari-san.  
>—Lo sé, Ebizo-jiisama —contesta Temari al tiempo que dirige una mirada nostálgica hacia el hombre pelirrojo—. Por fortuna, Konoha está de nuestra parte, ¿no es así, Gaara?<p>

Gaara se detiene repentinamente, haciendo que sus acompañantes lo imiten. Luego dirige su mirada hacia el cielo despejado, cual lienzo donde se estampan los colores del atardecer.

—Tengo mucho que agradecerle —responde Gaara finalmente, sin volver la vista a sus interlocutores, pero sonriendo discretamente—. Mucho que agradecerles.

Un breve silencio se hizo presente entre ellos, contrastando con el bullicio imperante en los senderos de Suna a causa de los ninja que se preparaban para la Cuarta Guerra Mundial Shinobi. Sin embargo, no era necesaria palabra alguna para saber a quien eran dedicadas las emitidas por el Godaime Kazekage.

La conversación continúa, abordando temas financieros tanto del exterior como del interior.

Luego de que el Sol realizara un breve recorrido, finos granos de arena comenzaron a surcar los cielos de Suna, llenando el firmamento en cuestión de minutos. Se trata de una de las habituales tormentas de arena que azotan esta región del País del Viento. Ante el fenómeno, el trío aceleró el paso hacia el umbral que separaba la Aldea del resto del desierto.

—Hacía tiempo que no había una tormenta de arena de esta magnitud, el mismo desde que Sasori abandonó la Aldea —pensaba Ebizo mientras se cubría con una capucha.

Gaara, Temari y Ebizo llegaron al acantilado que sirve de entrada a Suna. En el camino, se encontrarían con Baki y Matsuri.

—Bien, creo que ya está todo preparado. El problema es que esta tormenta de arena retrasará su partida a Kumogakure, Kazekage-sama —declara Baki mientras toma su puesto de vigilancia.  
>—¿Y qué ha sido de Kankuro, Baki-sensei? —cuestiona Temari al hombre del medio rostro.<br>—Kankuro-dono me informó que iría por materiales para reforzar sus marionetas —contesta el referido.  
>—Creo que sería prudente hacer esfuerzos mayores. Debemos tener en cuenta que Uchiha Sasuke se encuentra en las filas enemigas —repone Gaara con tono sereno.<br>—Ese es definitivamente un problema de consideración —responde Temari, suspirando a la vez.

El grupo finalmente arriba a las puertas de Suna. El panorama es, como siempre, agreste; la tormenta de arena contribuye con obstáculos aún mayores. Ebizo queda al pie del acantilado, mientras que Baki y Matsuri toman sus respectivos puestos. Maki también se incorpora al destacamento.

—Creo que será mejor partir. No podemos esperar a que esta tormenta pare —menciona Ebizo.  
>—No se preocupe, Ebizo-jiisama. Puedo encargarme de esto —menciona Gaara con una discreta sonrisa.<p>

Gaara alza sus manos al tiempo que cierra sus ojos, como si tratara de coordinarse con el viento y la arena que forman la tempestad granulada. Sin embargo, una advertencia se hace presente.

—¡Kazekage-sama! ¡A las dos en punto! —alerta Matsuri.

Baki y Maki atienden a la dirección señalada.

Con dirección del sur, y en medio de la tormenta de arena, un movimiento rítmico se percibe entre la frenética danza. Oculta por la cálida cromática de los minerales, efecto acentuado por el atardecer, una sombra se desplaza hacia el grupo que está en el umbral de la Aldea de la Arena. Como si se tratara de un pacto, la arena escolta a la sombra, de la que puede notarse un atuendo carcomido y de coloración sanguinolenta. Minutos más tarde, la sombra se encuentra con Gaara y Temari. Ésta, sin titubear le hace frente al extraño visitante.

—¡Más vale que nos dejes pasar! —grita la rubia desenfundando su enorme abanico.

El encapuchado no emite palabra alguna, pero comienza a moverse.

—¡Temari-san, aléjese! —grita el hombre del medio rostro.  
>—¡Gaara-sama, tenga cuidado! —grita la jovencita castaña desde su puesto.<p>

Baki, Maki y Matsuri bajan hacia la ubicación de Gaara y Temari, con Ebizo detrás de ellos. Cuando este trío se encuentra frente al extraño, una sensación de peligro se hace notar entre los tres, pero es a Baki a quien parece afectarle con mayor fuerza.

—¡Pero qué diablos es esto! —grita Baki.  
>—Es como si el aire se enrareciera —secunda Maki.<br>—Yo lo protegeré, Gaara-sama —menciona Matsuri con gesto desicivo, acercándose a Godaime Kazekage.

Gaara queda en silencio, tocando el hombro izquierdo de la jovencita castaña y sin retirar sus ojos del misterioso encapuchado. No obstante, Godaime Kazekage ha creado una capa de arena que rodea a cada uno de los que se han interpuesto entre él y el extraño individuo.

—Kazekage-sama está dispuesto a pelear también —reflexiona Baki al ver la nube de arena que se ha formado a sus pies—. Pero este individuo...¡emite un chakra espantoso! —rechinando los dientes.  
>—Baki-senpai, ¿qué sucede? —cuestiona Maki, sin apartar la vista del misterioso forastero.<p>

Pero el referido no contesta, al menos no vocalmente. La respuesta de su cuerpo es más explícita, pues el hombre del medio rostro comienza a sudar de las sienes, a crispar sus puños y rechinar los dientes con mayor fuerza.

—¡Maldición! ¡Conozco esta sensación repugnante!

**###**

—¿Puedo preguntarle algo? ¿Qué se supone hará con ellos? —pregunta Baki a un hombre alto y delgado.  
>—Tranquilízate, sólo quiero incrementar mis fuerzas un poco.<br>—¿Con ellos? ¿No estará bromeando? —refiriéndose Baki a un trío de ninja que portan bufandas y pantalones en colores gris y negro— ¿Acaso las fuerzas de la Arena no son suficientes?  
>—Lo sé. Pero, no está mal preparar un plan alterno; ya sabes, sucesos inesperados.<br>—¿Qué...quiere decir?  
>—Es sencillo. Tu tienes a esos tres para llevar a cabo tus objetivos. Y yo requiero de estos tres para consolidar los míos.<p>

La mente de Baki estaba siendo taladrada por las crípticas frases de su interlocutor, un ninja ataviado con un chaleco purpúreo y ropas marrón oscuro; dueño de una tez delicada y casi blanquecina, cuyo rasgo más característico eran esos, poco comunes, ojos amarillos. Delante de este hombre se encontraban una jovencita de largo cabello, vestida con un chaleco verde pistache; un joven de erizada cabeza y con los brazos destrozados, ataviado en un atuendo amarillo y negro; y un ninja de vestimenta negra y blanca, cuyo rostro se hallaba cubierto por una máscara de color negro que cuelga un poco más abajo de la barbilla; la máscara permitiría ver los ojos del hombre de no ser que están cubiertos por gafas oscuras. Dos de ellos portan una bandana cuyo emblema era una corchea deformada; el otro, un paliacate con el protector de Konoha.

Los dos jóvenes lucían con la mirada perdida, derramando un poco de saliva por la comisura izquierda de los labios; se podía deducir que el enmascarado estaba en las mismas condiciones. Esto era lo que a Baki le extrañaba, pues estos tres no habían pasado de los combates preliminares de los Exámenes Chuunin. Entonces, ¿qué tipo de broma era la que le estaba jugando ese shinobi?

Además de esto, el jounin de la Arena había advertido la presencia de tres pergaminos de color rojo sangre que ese ninja extraño había dejado reposar junto al tronco de un pino. Una sensación de pesadez invadía el alma del hombre del medio rostro. Decidió entonces acercarse a esos pergaminos, extendiendo su mano a uno que estaba etiquetado con el ideograma 初 (Sho). Antes de que Baki haga contacto con el pergamino, un kunai se interpone entre ambos.

—Será mejor que no toques nada —advierte un joven de gafas del cual Baki no se había percatado.  
>—¡¿Tú? ¿Pero que de...? —respinga Baki al tiempo que voltea hacia su <em>atacante.<br>_—Pensaba que eras más listo, Baki —menciona el ninja de blanquecina piel mientras suelta una pequeña risa—. Tranquílizate, él sabe lo que hace.  
>—Supongo ya está todo listo, Orochimaru-sama —menciona el ninja de anteojos sin tomar en cuenta a Baki.<br>—En efecto, Kabuto —responde el otrora ninja de Konoha—. Ya sabes qué hacer entonces.

Los jóvenes y el enmascarado que acompañan a Orochimaru se dirigen hacia Kabuto con movimientos sumamente torpes. Una vez con el shinobi de cabello gris, éste los pone de hinojos en forma brusca, disponiéndolos de forma que constituyan los vértices de un triángulo equilátero.

—Deja de ser amable con ellos, Kabuto —pregona el Sannin en tono burlón.

Viendo a los jóvenes frente a sus ojos, Orochimaru levanta su mano derecha a la altura de su rostro; enseguida, chasquea los dedos. Con esto hace que los jóvenes salgan del trance en el que se hallaban envueltos.

—¿Dó...dónde estamos? —cuestiona la chica de larga cabellera.  
>—¡Tranquilízate, Kin! ¡Estamos con Orochimaru-sama! ¡Seguro nos hará más fuertes!<p>

Orochimaru queda mudo ante la declaración del joven de los brazos destrozados. Kabuto mira sonriente a su _tutor._

El Ninja Legendario se acerca a Baki, pasando por un costado de este. Toma el pergamino que Baki intentara examinar, así como los otros dos. Luego, Kabuto le hace entrega de tres recipientes, cada uno diferenciado por las etiquetas en ellos estampados; marrón, azul y amarillo.

—¡Tu kunai, Kabuto! —espeta Orochimaru sin mirar al mencionado.  
>—Aquí tiene, Orochimaru-sama —entregando tres muestras del objeto solicitado.<p>

Una vez con el kunai en mano, Orochimaru abre los recipientes, los cuales despiden un aroma agrio. Cada cuchilla es colocada en una de las cajas, de las cuales saca un poco de líquido gelatinoso y de color pardo. Posteriormente, el sannin abre los pergaminos que a Baki inquietaran, impregnando a cada uno con un poco de ese líquido gelatinoso mediante bruscas pinceladas. Terminada esta labor, Orochimaru coloca los pergaminos frente a cada uno de los jóvenes; luego, retrocede unos diez metros del triángulo. Traza una serie de sellos, colocando sus manos en el suelo inmediatamente después. Esta acción hace que aparezcan una serie de pictogramas que van rodeando a cada uno de los shinobi postrados frente al sannin; el conjunto resultante forma un complejo ideograma en forma de tres criaturas aladas.

—Zaku, esto dolerá un poco —menciona Orochimaru al muchacho de cabello erizado.  
>—¡Esto tiene mala pinta! —grita Baki dentro de su mente, rechinando los dientes en forma refleja.<p>

Orochimaru junta sus manos formando el sello de Serpiente. El pictograma comienza a brillar en color rojo. Los pergaminos, en color violeta. Una polvareda comienza a levantarse frente a los tres jóvenes, viéndose rodeados de en cuestión de segundos. Luego el polvo comienza a recubrir los cuerpos de Zaku, Kin y el otro ninja, adentrándose en cada cavidad de su cuerpo, en cada poro de su piel. Esto hace que los tres emitan un agudo grito de dolor que erizaría la piel al más valiente, como ahora está sucediendo con Baki.

Los ninja comienzan a retorcerse, como si trataran de impedir que el polvo ingrese en sus entrañas. Pero cada segundo que corre, los convulsionantes ninja se ven cubiertos por esa ceniza oscura, haciendo que las venas resalten de su piel y expulsando sangre por la boca, nariz y oídos. Los gritos son cada vez más aterrorizantes; tanto, que incluso Baki se ve en la necesidad de vomitar.

—Supongo que tu curiosidad está satisfecha —menciona Kabuto de manera apacible.

Baki no contesta. Y tal vez no era necesario. La escena delante de sus ojos era lo suficientemente macabra como para dejar en ridículo a la peor pesadilla jamás contada.

Los cuerpos seguían retorciéndose ante la risa desquiciada de Orochimaru. Pronto los cuerpos de los tres shinobi no son más que masas amorfas de tierra y sangre que lentamente adquieren forma. Pasados cinco minutos de tortura, Zaku y Kin desaparecen. Un hombre de piel morena, cabello largo, armadura roja y las manos llenas de lodo; y otro hombre, de tez clara, cabello blanquecino, armadura azul y _sudando_ copiosamente, aparecen en su lugar.

—¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quiénes son ellos? —se pregunta Baki mentalmente, aún con sensación nauseabunda.  
>—Te presento a los mejores ninja de la historia. Shodaime Hokage y Nidaime Hokage —contesta risueño Orochimaru como si le hubiera leído la mente al ninja de la Arena—. Ahora, prosigue con lo que el Kazekage tenía planeado. Yo tengo otras cosas que hacer.<br>—Antes de que se marche, Orochimaru-sama, ¿qué haremos con Yoroi? —irrumpe Kabuto.

El tercer cuerpo estaba recubierto de hojarasca, arcilla y sangre que se desprendían lentamente, revelando piernas laceradas, vientre y garganta perforados y una cara irreconocible, pues parte de los músculos faciales se hallaban expuestos. Esto hacía que Yoroi, o lo que quedara de él, respirara agitadamente, escupiendo sangre con cada exhalación. Frente a sus rodillas se encontraban algunos mechones de cabello rubio y rojo; aunque, eran más los rubios.

—Creo que Yoroi ha rechazado el alma de Yondaime Hokage —musita Orochimaru, mientras que Baki salta de estremecimiento al escuchar ese nombre—. No importa; lo intentaré más tarde. De todas formas será útil, hace tiempo que Manda no disfruta de un banquete.

Mientras Senju Hashirama y Senju Tobirama respiraban de forma entrecortada, Orochimaru toma los kunai con que firmara los pergaminos rojos, ensartándolos un poco en la cabeza de cada Hokage, obligándolos a dormir. Finalmente, el sannin hace un jutsu de invocación, haciendo aparecer un par de enormes féretros ocre, resguardando los cuerpos de los shinobi profanados. Orochimaru se para a lado de ellos, acariciando las caras laterales con cada mano.

—Recuerda lo que tienes que hacer. Ve con el Kazekage, él te dará las instrucciones finales —e inmediatamente—. Kabuto, te lo encargo.  
>—De acuerdo, Orochimaru-sama —responde el peligris.<p>

El Sannin se marcha. Los ataúdes desaparecen bajo las entrañas del bosque. Baki queda mudo de la impresión, sudando copiosamente. Kabuto observa inmutable la escena.

**###**

—¡Estoy seguro! ¡Es como aquella vez! —musita Baki desde lo más profundo de sus pensamientos.

El misterioso encapuchado comienza a moverse con torpeza hacia Godaime Kazekage. Temari interpone su enorme abanico, mientras que Matsuri se coloca frente a Gaara. Baki comienza a padecer un fuerte dolor de cabeza que le obliga, en forma extraña, a lanzarse al ataque de forma precipitada.

—¡Ya verás, maldito! ¡Fuuton: Kaze no Yaiba! —amedrentando el hombre del medio rostro con su brazo derecho.  
>—¡Baki-senpai! —gritan Temari, Maki y Matsuri a la vez.<p>

En un movimiento rápido y certero, Baki arroja una potente corriente de aire que desgarra las ropas del inquietante adversario. El encapuchado únicamente se mueve un poco hacia su derecha para evadir el ataque del jounin de la Arena. Al ver esto, el hombre de la mitad incógnita lanza múltiples ataques similares, buscando algún punto mortal de su adversario. Como respuesta, el encapuchado comienza a moverse al mismo ritmo con el que Baki lanza esas arteras ráfagas cortantes que giran alrededor de su brazo derecho. Es conocido que la Espada de Viento es un ataque imposible de bloquear; sin embargo, el encapuchado se mueve con habilidad asombrosa, como si viera a través de los huecos ofensivos que Baki abre inconscientemente.

Tras unos minutos, el encapuchado logra tomar con su mano derecha el brazo derecho de Baki; con su mano izquierda golpea fuertemente el estómago del hombre del medio rostro y, generando una corriente de aire alrededor de sus contornos roídos, repele a Baki a una distancia considerable. Antes de que el jounin de la Arena se estrelle contra las rocas, es capturado por una enorme mano de arena que fue creada por Gaara.

—Kazekage-sa...ma —menciona un agotado Baki.  
>—Está bien —menciona el pelirrojo volteando a ver a su sensei, dirigiéndole una sonrisa casi imperceptible—. Descansa —colocando al jounin en el suelo con sumo cuidado, cerca de Ebizo.<p>

Las acciones del encapuchado hacen que Temari despliegue su enorme abanico.

—¡No permitiré que...!  
>—¡Temari! —grita Gaara a la rubia, al tiempo que extiende su brazo izquierdo para detenerla.<br>—¿Te has vuelto loco? ¡Mira lo que hizo con Baki-sensei! —grita la jounin a un apacible pelirrojo.  
>—Descuida. Únicamente recibió el contraefecto de la Kaze no Yaiba, pero no está herido. Además —volviendo sus orbes turquesa al encapuchado— creo que tienes algo que decirnos.<p>

El encapuchado permanece en silencio, como si el cuestionamiento de Gaara lo hubiera puesto en jaque.

**\\\\\\**

Darui y C continúan con la persecución a la extraña sombra que hizo su arribo a Kumogakure. El encapuchado se desplazaba con impresionante soltura, pues corría por las empinadas paredes montañosas, planeaba por los aires para superar abismos de profundidad extrema, rodaba bajo rocas que apenas se sostenían sobre alguno de sus aristas y con sólo tres movimientos escalaba acantilados de altura considerable. La prodigiosa habilidad de este encapuchado hacía suponer que conocía cada palmo de terreno de la Aldea entre las Nubes Oculta, quizá más de lo que sus propios ninja; Darui y C lo estaban pasando bastante mal...y sólo se trataba de una persecución.

Unos cuantos kilómetros más de acelerada carrera transcurren antes de que el encapuchado divise lo que parece ser su objetivo. Se trata de un sendero entre las montañas que conduce a lo que parece ser un templo. El encapuchado finalmente aterriza, caminando con paso relajado hacia unas enormes puertas negras, aparentemente de hierro macizo. Unos metros más sirven para confirmar que el material de las puertas es, efectivamente, hierro macizo y algo oxidado, flanqueadas además por un par de estelas decoradas por complejos caracteres trazados en bajorrelieve; todos los elementos del conjunto cuentan con quince metros de altura. Desde la base de la puerta se dibuja un sello de forma aproximadamente cuadrada, con una superficie de cuatro metros cuadrados.

Luego de cinco minutos, Darui y C arriban al punto de encuentro.

—¿Pero qué se supone es este lugar, Darui? —cuestiona C al mirar las enormes puertas.  
>—Si no me equivoco, este es el Reibyo Idai (Gran Mausoleo) —responde el pelialbino—. Había escuchado de este lugar; pero, jamás lo había visto.<br>—¡Explícate!  
>—Es un sitio que sólo han conocido los anteriores Raikage; se dice que en este lugar están sus restos.<br>—¿Y qué hurgará alguien como él en un sitio tan importante? —repela C refiriéndose al encapuchado.  
>—Eso lo averiguaremos pronto —proclama Darui con expresión entusiasta.<p>

El moreno pelialbino saca un par de kunai, arrojándolos hacia la cabeza del encapuchado. Éste, sin mirarlos, logra desviar su trayectoria realizando un movimiento muy rápido con su brazo izquierdo. Dicha acción hace que los kunai se clavan en las rocas que están detrás del dúo de la Nube, generando una corriente eléctrica que se extingue rápidamente, puesto que estaban etiquetados con sellos para someter a aquellos que lo recibieran.

—¡Vaya! ¡Es bueno! —mirando Darui al encapuchado con satisfacción— ¡C, creo que tendremos un buen calentamiento!

* * *

><p>¿Me tardé? ¡Vaya que sí! Y es que como ya habrán leído en mi perfil, comenzaré a publicar los capítulos de <em><strong>Las enseñanzas del Héroe de Konoha<strong>_ de forma más espaciada; aunque ya tengo el bosquejo de lo que sucederá, por lo menos, de aquí a seis capítulos. Y, ahora que me estoy dando cuenta, creo que escribo lo que pudiera ser la segunda temporada. No desesperen, volveré a Konoha y, en concreto, hacia Naruto. Recuerden que quedó _muy mal_ tras enfrentarse a Touma.

Les tengo preparado un regalo, aunque tal vez se los dé pasado el Día de Reyes...espero :P .

En lo que respecta a _**Pain and Love**_, trataré de subir el siguiente capítulo antes de que termine el año. Adaptaré esta historia con respecto a lo que sucede actualmente en el Manga...y necesito apresurarme, pues tengo la impresión de que Kishimoto plasmará un acontecimiento que es parte medular de **_Pain and Love._**

Por ahora, sólo me resta desearles:

_** Feliz Navidad y un Próspero Año Nuevo 2012.**_


	12. Alianzas Siniestras

**Alianzas Siniestras.**

En otro sitio de la Aldea Oculta entre las Lagunas, concretamente en una de su par de antiguas torres, una persona de albina capa con decorados amarillo-rojizos camina por un pasillo tenuemente iluminado. Su marcha por ese estrecho sendero continúa hasta unas escaleras que no se observan a primera vista, las cuales desciende una vez que ha dirigido su mirada en cierto ángulo. Luego de seis vueltas de escalera, la figura blanca ingresa en un pasillo más oscuro, el cual sólo pueden iluminar aquellos que sepan una combinación de sellos específica. Cuando la figura blanca y amarillo-rojiza resulta invisible a nuestros ojos, realiza dicha combinación de sellos para otorgar luz a ese corredor y, finalmente, llegar frente a una puerta de bronce cerrada con llave. De entre su ropaje saca un kunai también forjado en bronce, clavando éste en su mano izquierda y esperando a que se impregnara de sangre. Una vez que la cuchilla cambia de color, es insertada en la cerradura de la puerta.

La puerta se abre de par en par, permitiendo el ingreso de la persona a un largo pasillo que le conduce hacia una enorme sala de gótica arquitectura, divisándose un escritorio esculpido en la más fina madera al momento de arribar a un cruce de caminos. Llegando a su destino, el encapado coloca un pergamino amarillo sobre el mueble y se dirige hacia el muro norte (el escritorio tiene trazada una rosa náutica; el hombre ingresó desde el oriente). Luego de un minuto, el hombre llega ante un amplio vestíbulo, enfocando su mirada en un conjunto de libreros que se hallan antecedidos por un dragón en bajorrelieve trazado en el piso. Oculta entre los estantes, una escalera de madera emerge, la cual usa el visitante para subir al sexto nivel y extraer un pergamino negro con ataduras color sangre y rubí, de un conjunto de cien. En el pergamino está trazado un dragón del mismo diseño que el que da la bienvenida a la sala y, bajo este dibujo, un par de palabras, de las cuales sólo se alcanzaba a leer con claridad la segunda: 結社 (Kessha: Hermandad). Regresó entonces al escritorio y luego se dirigió al muro poniente.

**\\\\\\**

Nos acercamos a un punto desconocido de la Tierra, un lugar donde el paisaje es rojizo como la sangre, hirviente como el magma y áspero como la roca. Es un sitio tétrico y bastante peligroso, pues vemos esqueletos de hombres y bestias regados por doquier, la mayoría con marcas de haber sostenido un combate extremo. Pero si somos observadores, encontraremos que los esqueletos presentan cicatrices, signo inequívoco de que en vida padecieron de las torturas más atroces que la mente humana haya imaginado nunca: cráneos con las mandíbulas dislocadas, brazos y piernas desprendidos, costillas rotas por enormes mazas, esqueletos faltos de cabeza y columna vertebral, sistemas óseos partidos ya sea transversal o sagitalmente. Pareciera que este lugar tuvo una guerra, una masacre acaecida hace ya mucho tiempo, mucho peor de lo que fueron las primeras tres guerras mundiales shinobi.

Lamentamos decir que todas estas suposiciones son erróneas. ¿En qué nos basamos para decir todo esto? La respuesta la tenemos si giramos la vista un poco. Distinguiremos en este lugar tenebroso la existencia cuerpos calcinados que aún muestran la expresión del sufrimiento, rostros cuyo último gesto fue el implorar piedad por no ser desprendidos, ya sea de la cabeza o del resto del cuerpo; restos de hombres y mujeres que fueron perforados cruelmente en el tórax, mostrando un enorme hueco en el punto donde debiera hallarse un corazón. Figuras que lentamente están siendo reclamadas por los gusanos, hongos, moscas y algún cuervo que se da un festín con los globos oculares o la masa encefálica regada por el suelo. Armaduras corroídas, ropajes desgarrados y bandanas destrozadas que dan cuenta del origen de los desafortunados: Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Yu, Iwa, Taki, Kusa, Suna, máscaras del antiguo País del Bosque, armaduras marcadas con el kanji 鉄 (Hierro), ballestas y arcos pertenecientes al País del Hielo y la Aldea de la Nieve...y muchos más de procedencia desconocida.

Pero hasta en el más inhóspito sitio existe quien se adapte. De entre el sofocante aire caliente, una sombra comienza a dibujarse a pinceladas caóticas. Los cuervos que devoraban la carne vuelan hacia troncos de árboles, otrora frondosos, al ver pasar a esta figura. Una figura encapuchada azul grisácea que se mueve lenta y rítmicamente, y que al detenerse revela unas discretas curvas, lo que hace suponer que se trata de una mujer. Vuelve a caminar varios metros más hasta que comienza a dibujarse ante sus ojos un _teocalli _casi destruido. En la base de éste, hay otra figura encapuchada esperando; a diferencia de la primera, esta figura viste con una capucha verde musgoso.

Ambas siluetas se han reunido, mirando hacia el extremo superior del malogrado templo.

—¿Cuanto tiempo ha pasado? —cuestiona la figura azul.  
>—Alrededor de 500 años —responde la de color verde.<br>—Creí que habían pasado únicamente veinticinco —menciona la sombra azul al tiempo que lanza un suspiro más que de resignación, de cansancio.  
>—Estás en lo correcto. Veinticinco años después de que la misión encargada tuvo éxito. Pero mis informantes me han comunicado que <em>lo han conseguido<em> esta vez.  
>—¿A qué te refieres con <em>esta vez<em>?.

La sombra verde queda en silencio por unos segundos, aún mirando hacia el _teocalli._

_—Él _ha vuelto —rompe el silencio la figura verde.  
>—¿Te refieres a...?<br>—Sí; estoy segura que sí. Y no solo eso. Sé de buena fuente que los descendientes de la anciana Saeko son bastante fuertes.  
>—Perfecto, pero no suficiente si sólo los tenemos a ellos dos.<br>—El Clan de Saeko-sama es aún el más fuerte entre todos. Aunque han surgido clanes que se disputan ese título.  
>—Lo sé —menciona serenamente la sombra azul mientras dirige su vista hacia los restos de un frondoso árbol—. Conozco de lo que son capaces algunos de esos ellos —murmura la silueta celeste esbozando una sonrisa tras la oscuridad de la capucha.<p>

Ambas siluetas comienzan a subir por las escaleras del templo. Cuando llegan a la cima, se topan de frente con una especie de pebetero que muestra haber sido roído por el tiempo. El rasgo más distintivo del pebetero era un dragón en actitud de lanzar fuego, encerrado en una circunferencia.

—¿Cuántos de nosotros quedamos? —interroga la figura verde.  
>—Con nosotras, seis —contesta su compañera azul.<br>—¿Y de _ellos_?  
>—Espero que ninguno.<p>

**\\\\\\**

La corriente eléctrica de los kunai arrojados por Darui se disipa rápidamente, mientras que el encapuchado a quien estaban destinadas estas cuchillas permanece estático, luego de bajar el brazo izquierdo con el que desviara las armas de La mano derecha del Yondaime Raikage.

—¡Vaya! ¡Es bueno! —mirando Darui al encapuchado con satisfacción— ¡C, creo que tendremos un buen calentamiento!  
>—¡Es mejor que te des por vencido! —menciona C al encapuchado parado frente al Reibyo Idai.<p>

Pero el encapuchado no responde; en cambio, comienza a lanzar ráfagas que perforan las rocas que rodean a Darui. Ambos ninja de las Nubes Ocultas esquivan la afrenta, pero quedan consternados ante lo que ven. Y no, no se trata de que el atacante haya abierto un agujero en las montañas con suma facilidad...eso podría hacerlo cualquier shinobi de Kumo debidamente entrenado.

—¡Pero qué demonios! —refunfuña C al observar el gran agujero tras de sí.  
>—Debemos tener cuidado, C. Este tipo es un usuario Fuuton —advierte el moreno a su rubio aliado.<br>—¿Quieres decir que estamos en una desventaja táctica?  
>—Me temo que por ahora sí, pero no debemos claudicar ante nada.<p>

Tras pronunciar estas últimas palabras, Darui se arma con la Zanbato, mientras que C se coloca a dos metros detrás de su moreno compañero a fin de resguardarse de los ataques del invasor. El portador del sangriento atuendo comienza a correr hacia Darui a toda velocidad al tiempo que saca un par de _espadas_ del interior de las colgantes mangas de ese tétrico atuendo. Darui asesta un golpe descendente y directo a la cabeza del encapuchado, pero es detenido por una maniobra del último al colocar sus _espadas _en forma cruzada. Ambos combatientes hacen un esfuerzo enorme por no ser rebanados por el otro, permaneciendo así por aproximadamente un minuto.

En un acto ruin, el encapuchado propina un pisotón a Darui, lo que hace que el moreno pierda la concentración y reduzca la fuerza con la que mantenía a raya al sangriento adversario. Al observar la distracción del moreno, el encapuchado asesta un corte vertical con la _espada_ derecha hacia la cara de Darui, para inmediatamente darle otro pisotón y otro corte al la cara, ahora en sentido horizontal. Esto hace que Darui retroceda hasta la ubicación de C, quien comienza a curar a Darui de inmediato. El encapuchado sólo observa a la pareja de shinobi de la Nube mientras saca filo a sus _espadas _cual cuchillo y chaira de carnicero y sacando chispas en el proceso, lo cual le resulta molesto a C.

—¡Listo, Darui! —exclama el rubio al moreno pelialbino luego de aplicar el Shousen en él— Te aconsejo guardes distancia de ese sujeto.  
>—Gracias por el consejo, C —empuñando nuevamente la Zanbato— Es momento de que actúes tú también.<br>—¿Qué harás, Darui?  
>—Espera a mi señal.<p>

Otra vez Darui y el encapuchado se encontraban frente a frente. El de la holgada y raída vestimenta rasca el suelo con su _espada _izquierda, haciendo surcos y sacando chispas, lo cual extraña a Darui. Una vez terminada la inusual acción, el encapuchado se abalanza hacia el moreno pelialbino lanzando _espadazos _por doquier, los cuales el portador de la Zanbato evadía con facilidad, al tiempo de que se desplazaba hacia atrás. Sin que se diera cuenta, Darui es sorprendido por una patada circular en el estómago que lo hace perder el equilibrio. Vuelve a mirar hacia atrás, esperando que el de sangriento atuendo ataque de nuevo, lo cual acontece. Con su _espada _derecha, el encapuchado arroja un ataque a bocajarro que es detenido por Darui en el último segundo. Luego Darui golpea en donde debieran estar las rodillas de su oponente y destaza la pierna del mismo, saltando rápidamente hacia arriba y hacia atrás para que C contraataque a la voz de:

—¡Raiton: Raigen Raikouchou!

Vocalización seguida de una intensa emisión de luz que deja incapacitado al extraño adversario. C se aparta del campo de visión del encapuchado mientras que Darui, desde un ángulo muerto, decapita al misterioso personaje, que cae al instante.

—¡Lo logramos! —exclama C con satisfacción.  
>—Perfecto, veamos de quién se trata —alega Darui mientras limpia el sudor de su frente con su antebrazo derecho, en actitud más bien de cansancio.<p>

Pero apenas Darui camina dos pasos cuando repentinamente se escucha un ruido sordo, lo que llama la atención de C. Después, sólo un grito desgarrador retumba en las montañas, mientras la rubia piel es humedecida con el tejido hemático.

—¡Darui!

**\\\\\\**

Mientras la noche hacía acto de presencia, ligeras gotas de lluvia comenzaban a golpear de forma rítmica las hojas de los árboles, el musgoso tapiz de los troncos y la fragante alfombra verde del bosque de niebla. Una suave brisa provocaba que las ráfagas del vital líquido volaran de forma caótica, chocando con frecuencia en el relieve de un rostro femenino que miraba hacia las nubes de tormenta, evocando tal vez épocas terroríficas de antaño.

No muy lejos de ahí, unas manos varoniles examinaban los restos mortales que ahora se hallaban envueltos en una grotesca capa de sangre y lodo. Además de estar decapitados, todos presentaban heridas bastante profundas. El hombre se veía acompañado por un par de enmascarados que iban sellando en un pergamino azul y negro los cuerpos ya examinados, a fin de darles digna sepultura más tarde.

Al cabo de algunos minutos, Mei Terumi se encamina donde Ao. El andar de Godaime Mizukage era bastante provocador; aún sin ver el rostro de los ANBU que acompañaban a los shinobi más fuertes de Kiri, era posible inferir que la sensualidad de Mei desprendía sonrisas nerviosas en estos _asesinos._

—Y bien, Ao, ¿qué tenemos? —pregunta Mei con voz suave, sin inmutarse ante el grotesco panorama.  
>—Ya examiné a la mayoría —responde Ao sin interrumpir su labor— y la conclusión a la que he llegado es...que fueron abatidos por un solo hombre.<br>—¡Eso es inaudito! —musita Mei al tiempo que pasa su mano izquierda por encima de uno de los cuerpos.  
>—Créalo, Mizukage-sama. Además, se trata de un usuario Fuuton de alto nivel; esto puedo notarlo en las heridas de todos —señalando a varios cadáveres—. Quien hizo esto, es capaz de moldear su chakra tan o más afilado que cualquiera de las Espadas de los Shinobi Gatana o las espadas samurai más poderosas. Es sin duda alguien muy peligroso.<p>

Mei lanza un suspiro. Como si de una respuesta se tratase, una brisa húmeda y perfumada por cedrones acaricia la delicada piel de la Quinta Sombra del Agua; el viento mece su ardiente cabello descubriendo por un momento su misterioso ojo derecho.

—¿Es hombre o mujer, Ao? —cuestiona Mei abruptamente, sin mirar a Ao.  
>—Es hombre; pero, ¿por qué la pregunta? —responde Ao con una mueca extraña y en cierto sentido, cómica.<br>—No es nada, Ao. Sólo curiosidad —asiente Mei con su seductora sonrisa— No es un buen hombre si hace amenazas al cobijo de las sombras —musita Mei dentro de sus pensamientos.

La hermosa pelirroja y el de kimono verde siguen con su labor cuando, repentinamente, escuchan un grito desgarrador. El portador del Byakugan y la usuaria del Futton y Youton acuden enseguida al sitio donde la angustiante llamada fue emitida. Se trataba de una kunoichi ANBU que acompañaba a Choujiro; ambos quedaron, literalmente, congelados de la impresión. Si lo que vieron Mei y Ao ya era grotesco, lo que tenían ahora frente a sus ojos rayaba en los límites de lo creible.

—¡Pero quién demonios haría algo así! —repela Ao rechinando los dientes.

Mei solo queda en silencio, con la boca apenas abierta.

Ante los ojos de quienes acudieran a la Gokage Kaidan en representación de Kirigakure, se encontraba todo un reguero de restos humanos: huesos, piel quemada y cabezas...lamentablemente aún reconocibles. Ao examina todos estos despojos, llegando a una conclusión igual de inverosímil que la anterior.

—No va a creer esto, Mizukage-sama. Estos también fueron exterminados por un asesino solitario.  
>—¿El mismo? —cuestiona Mei.<br>—No, Mizukage-sama. A diferencia de los anteriores, estos fueron abatidos con chakra Raiton. Literalmente, los hizo estallar.  
>—D...debimos ha...habernos dado cuenta con s...semejante poder —interrumpe Choujiro.<br>—Eso es lo que me preocupa. Lo peor de todo es que los dueños de este chakra son tan fuertes como un Kage...o incluso más.

A las palabras de Ao siguió el silencio...y una torrencial lluvia.

**\\\\\\**

Negras nubes de tormenta comienzan a navegar por el cielo nocturno, ocultando el argento resplandor de Selene cual velo fino sobre el rostro de una mujer hermosa. Parte de la luz de la reina del cielo ilumina un agreste valle, destacando algo que parece ser un puente de piedra bastante antiguo, el cual permite sortear un profundo abismo. Un par de siluetas se encuentran en uno de los extremos de este paso, dispuestos a cruzarlo a pesar del fuerte viento que amenaza con lanzar al vacío a estos andantes.

Mientras las siluetas cruzan el puente, comienzan una _extraña _conversación:

—¿Cuánto hemos conseguido? —pregunta una reseca voz con tono arrogante.  
>—Lamentablemente no los hemos encontrado a todos —responde una voz igual de agria pero más joven.<br>—Pero finalmente ha llegado el momento de utilizarlos —agrega la primera voz con una breve pero sonora risotada.

Cuando estas personas misteriosas se hallan a la mitad del puente, un par de encapuchados se acercan desde la dirección contraria; uno de ellos emite un extraño brillo metálico por encima de su cabeza.

—Ese tipo me cayó bastante bien, ¿cuál era su nombre...?  
>—Deidara, Maestro.<br>—¡Es cierto! —golpeando la palma de su mano izquierda con su puño derecho—. Aunque me resultó un fastidio con eso de que el arte es una explosión —menciona esto último con expresión de hartazgo, apretando más su puño derecho—. El otro era bastante arrogante y más engreído con eso del arte; sin embargo, puede sernos útil.  
>—Supongo se refiere al pelirrojo que acompañaba a ese tal Deidara —y volviendo la vista el joven a su interlocutor—; pero, ¿a que se debe haya puesto su confianza en esos tipos?<br>—Eso no importa. Sólo queremos aplastar a un par de molestas cucarachas —de inmediato muestra un pergamino a su acompañante, apretándolo con fuerza—. Esto nos dará la suficiente fuerza.

Cabe destacar que la persona que sostiene dicho pergamino muestra un brillante ojo rojo en el lado derecho de su rostro.

* * *

><p>Lo sé, no tengo justificación para haberme tardado casi medio año en actualizar :( .<p>

Creo que debo sacar el pastel del horno, pues la historia acaba de cumplir su primer año de vida...aunque esperaba ya tener para estas fechas el Capítulo 15.

Ya tengo planeada la pareja a manejar en esta historia. Y sí, involucra a Naruto. Me gustaría que en sus reviews me dijeran de cuál se trata :) ._  
><em>

Han aparecido ya varios personajes más de los que les hablaba. Pero aún no me han dicho quién es el primero que apareció (en el capítulo "_Entre nubes de niebla, arena y roca_"). Aunque estoy adaptando las habilidades de estos personajes al mundo de _Naruto,_ me gustaría que me dijeran si en verdad los quieren.


End file.
